Equestria Sentai Goseiger: The Warstar Empire
by PalleteRider
Summary: A crossover between Friendship Is Magic and Tensou Sentai Goseiger!    Although it also part adaption. Rated T just incase. Chapter 5 up!    I decided to make separate fanfics of the whole story based on the different arcs, hence the title's addition.
1. EPIC 1

**Alright! My first solo crossover! Yes, one of my major fics for FIM! Even though it's a crossover, it is also part adaption. I change certain things from Goseiger to fit with Friendship Is Magic, like the stuff you're going to see in this chapter.**

**Onwards!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Friendship Is Magic belongs to Lauren Faust and Hasbro.**

**Super Sentai belongs to Toei.**

**(Credits to Oreichalcos for being my beta reader)**

* * *

><p><strong>EPIC 1: THE PROPHECY<strong>

A strange figure stood tall on the mountain's edge, arms crossed, looking directly towards Cloudsdale. His slitted red eyes then glanced downwards, now looking towards Ponyville. He turned around and bent downwards, eyes moving up and down between two places, looking at them between his legs.

"So this is Cloudsdale, and that is Ponyville?" He scoffed. He then turned back around. "Before Lord Mons Drake even sets foot on this pitiful planet, I'm going to mess it up a little!"

He crossed his claws and began to generate some kind of energy which then formed into a large fireball. Uncrossing his claws, he released it with fury. "Meteor Bullet!"

The fireball was as fast as sound itself and it grew in size as it flew. Directly hitting Cloudsdale, it created a large explosion.

Somewhere in space…

A large spaceship loomed above the planet. It gave off an eerie atmosphere around it. Inside, two of its inhabitants were watching the event through a large monitor, projected from a sphere on the floor. The ship's interior design was as unique as the exterior, more advanced than anything in Equestria. They watched with full attention.

One of them had a blue color scheme on his body, which was covered in metallic armour of alien design. He somehow resembled a colt, having four hooves and an average body structure. The only thing a normal pony would not have were weird fins for ears, a horn that bent backwards like a beetle's, and a spike protruding on his right shoulder.

"Lord Mons Drake" The alien equine spoke. He trotted closer to the other alien. "Please do not let your guard down."

The alien turned towards the colt. Mons Drake has a muscular bulky body. Just like his name, he resembled an anthromorphic moth and was mostly green in color. His yellow antenna protruded elegantly backwards. His wings, which actually had an appealing multicolored design pattern, was really a cape tied together on a point under his neck. His eyes; the real eyes, were bright yellow in the form of slits.

"This planet, Equestria….is a bit different from the planets you have conquered before, Lord Drake."

It was Drake's turn to speak.

"Do not worry, Bladerun of the Comet. It should be fine. Like before, I will take all life from this planet and none shall stop me." He began to chuckle maliciously. Bladerun could only smirk.

The red alien gave a satisfied laughter upon seeing the destruction he caused. The burning debris of Cloudsdale was hurling towards Ponyville. As he was about to leave, a blast of energy hit him square on his back.

"What are you doing?" Spoke a new voice. It sounded feminine to his ears.

"What the?" He looked up upon recovering. There standing in front of him was a mare with bluish black coating. She had both a horn and wings. Her mane was in the shade of light blue. A tiara situated on her head. On her flank was a mark; a cresent moon with spots surrounding it that represented the night sky.

"Who are you?" The alien said as he stood up.

"Luna" The Night Princess simply answered, continuing to glare at the strange creature.

"Never heard of ya." He unleashed two smaller versions of his Meteor Bullet attack towards Luna, which she easily shielded herself from with her magic. The alien was surprised by her powers.

Luna charged at it and began to attack.

**Meanwhile…**

Everypony was in a state of panic. The debris from Cloudsdale impacted the town greatly. Since much of the city was made of magically solidified cloud matter, it felt like a meteor hit the town. The largest piece split as it hit the town, sending chunks of burning concrete and wood everywhere. One such piece hit the top of a large tree, which was also the town's library. "Quick, get some water!" Twilight Sparkle, the owner of the library commanded from inside. She was a purple unicorn with bangs and a straight styled mane. A purple and pink streak was visible on it. Her cutie mark was a large six pointed star with white smaller stars surrounding it.

Spike, her assistant was a two feet tall baby dragon with purple scales and green head fins and eyes. He quickly poured some on the burning book shelf. Twilight on the other hand was pouring multiple buckets worth of water using her magic. Her horn glowed as she continued to put out the fire that was burning the other parts of the library.

Soon, the flames were successfully extinguished. Unfortunately, some of her books had caught fire and were burned while others suffered from water damage, not to mention that there was a giant hole on her roof with chunks of cloud and concrete on her bed.

Instead of worrying about her home, she decided to go outside to check on the townfolk. Spike hopped on to her back before they made their way.

Most of the flames managed to be extinguished with the help of the pegasi and their rain clouds. However, there were only so many clouds in the area and too many fires.

"Help!" A voice cried out. Standing next to a house was a purple pony named Berry Punch. Her house was on fire. But that was the least of her worries right now.

"Help…*cough* Mommy!" A voice called out from the upper floor. Inside was a little filly, trapped under her bed. Tears continued to flow as she cried. She could not get out as the flames blocked the door and she was too afraid to jump through the window.

"Hold on!" A voice echoed.

The little filly stopped crying and looked around. "Huh?" From the fire, a pony leaped out, startling the little filly.

The pony looked at her and smiled. "It's going to be ok."

Berry Punch cried, hearing no more sound from her child. She covered her face, having horrible thoughts of her daughter burned alive. Her neighbours looked down, saddened.

As they mourned, the windows opened suddenly, causing them to look at it. Berry Punch looked at it too through her teary eyes. A pony jumped out of that window, carrying the little filly on her back. Everypony gasped. Berry Punch quickly trotted towards 'her' and retrieved her daughter. She cried again but this time it was of joy, and embraced her daughter. Everypony there cheered for the rescuer.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you, miss!" Berry Punch said in gratitude, giving the 'mare' a tight embrace. "Thanks for saving my little baby girl! Whoever you are!"

"My name is Alata and I-I'm a boy." The pony said, causing everypony to gasp. Even Berry Punch and her daughter were surprised.

Despite bodily appearances, Alata was 100 percent male, though many managed to confuse him for a mare and being new in town did not help at all. His coat was a nice shade of red like a cherry. His eyes were blue and his mane was purple, fashioned in a bowl cut style. Despite a couple of burned hairs and black marks, the colt came out unscathed.

He stared at them, confused seeing them staring back at him. "What?"

With the situation now in control, it was time for Ponyville to recover from the aftermath. From tending the injured to help clearing up the debris, there were quite a few tasks to fulfill. Most of the buildings were still standing but many were destroyed. The Mayor announced that those who lost their homes would be provided with shelter at the Royal Palace of Canterlot, courtesy of Princess Celestia herself until their homes could be rebuilt. As some ponies travelled there, other still required medical attention.

Another injured victim went into Ponyville's general hospital, kleaning on another mare. This one had a broken ankle and some burns on her skin. Nurse Redheart could only shake her head. She led the victim and her escort towards the ward. The place was not as fancy or as big as those in Canterlot and Manehettan, but it was satisfactory.

"Thank you so much….Mrs?" Nurse Redheart said in a questioning manner. She saw this pony before but didn't manage to get her name as she was a foreigner.

"My name is Eri!" She answered with a cheerful smile. The pony was pink in color. Her eyes were cyan and her purple mane was fittingly tied in a pony tail fashion. "And no problem, miss nurse!"

Some chunks of the debris managed to hit the Sweet Apple Acres as well, causing some damage to the land and crops. Apples littered everywhere and some trees had fallen over to Applejack's dismay. The Apple family quickly got all the help they needed; themselves and the townsfolk.

"Thafts it, kepp gouing…" Applejack's voice muffled by the rope in her mouth as she and Caramel pulled the broken tree trunk away. Some of the other ponies helped with other ropes.

Soon they came to a stop. They were done. "Well, that just leaves removing this an' replanting", Applejack said as she walked forward to the stump of the tree.

From behind her the sound of a wooden screech came to her ears. Applejack turned around and smiled. She was facing two ponies, one was a stallion and the other was a mare. They were carrying a cart full of apples; apples that were still in good condition of course.

The stallion had a black coating, which was a rare sight among the pony folk. His eyes were orange like amber and had a brownish spiky mane. His cutie mark was a metallic blue horse shoe smashing a rock.

The mare however was a normal yellow and her eyes were baby blue in colour. Her mane had a similar color to her partner's but it was fashioned in a more feminine style. Her cutie mark were plants sprouting from the ground.

"Thank you so much fer y'help, Agri, Moune." Applejack smiled as she looked to each in turn. They had weird names, but they were decent folk.

"No problem Applejack! Right bro?" Moune nudged her brother with her hoof.

"Yeah, no problem at all." Agri said with confidence.

Little rabbits scattered everywhere around the town. They came from Fluttershy's cottage, scared when they heard the explosion. The ponies were herding them to the town's square with Fluttershy's help. Her specialty of making friends with animals helped her find them. In every corner, in every bush, all of them went towards her like she was some sort of magnet.

"All right little ones, this way, this way…" Fluttershy cooed softly as she led them towards the town square. All of them gathered in front of her as she checked. During the check up, she noticed that one was missing.

"Oh my, where's Fluffy?" She began to search in the bunny bunch but to no avail. Fluffy was the littlest one of the bunch; just a newborn. The poor Pegasus began to panic.

"Excuse me!" Shouted a new voice, startling her. She glanced and turn towards the source of the noise; a blue colt. Fluttershy regained her composure and stood there, hoping that the colt was not calling to her.

"Ms. Fluttershy is it?"

Fluttershy gulped and her heart skipped a beat when she heard her name. Talking or communication with other ponies was not her strong point, especially when she had never seen them before. Seeing him approaching made her even more nervous.

He stood before her. From her observation, the stallion was as tall as normal ponies though he was much less bulkier then the ones she saw everyday. His mane was black and spiky and his eyes were emerald green. On his flank was his cutie mark, a fish fin with two gushing waters of different heights behind it. A moment of silence crept over them but the newcomer broke it quickly.

"Is this rabbit yours?" A baby rabbit poked its head out from behind his shoulders. It smiled. Upon recognising its guardian, it quickly jumped down from the colt and hopped towards Fluttershy and hugged her front hoof.

With a smile the colt said, "Well, I better be going." He then walked away.

"Umm…" Hearing the voice, the colt turned around, causing her to gasp again.

"W-What is your name?" She lowered her head meekly. "That is if you don't mind to tell…."

"Hyde." He replied simply. "Nice to meet you." The colt then walked away, leaving Fluttershy with the bunny.

**3 DAYS LATER**

In space…

Inside the ship, the aliens, along with the red alien from before, gathered for a discussion.

With a sigh the red alien spoke. "Seems like there won't be much resistance." He started to leisurely walk for a bit, stopping in front of Bladerun.

"She said she was Princess Luna, one of the two rulers of this planet. I sent her running though. Hehehe!" He boasted, rubbing his claws together.

"Indeed, Dereputa. Though her powers are slightly weaker than the other ruler; her sister. Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria during its daytime." Bladerun said, catching the attention of his two colleagues.

"Ruler of its daytime?" Mons Drake repeated.

Bladerun nodded. He then turned towards the console and pressed a button, turning on the screen's projection. It shows the pictures of the two Pony Sisters, in their castle.

"From what I gathered from the Bibi-Bugs, each of them rules the each day within specific time frame. Princess Celestia reigns during daytime and Princess Luna takes over at night."

Dereputa scoffed when the Night Princess was mentioned and turned to look the planet, unknowingly staring at the same land that she was observing.

**Canterlot, Royal Palace**

Princess Celestia navigated her way through the beautifully furnished hallway with grace, like usual. A smile plastered on her face. Ponies, not the ones who worked in the palace but commoners were walking towards the opposite direction with their luggage, giving her respective gestures as they passed her. She had just read a letter from her prized student, saying that most of the residents had settled in their rebuilt homes. Soon, she arrived in front of a fully decorated door. Her horn glowed with magic as she opened the door, and closed it behind her. Luna was there in the Princesses' private quarters, looking over the land on the balcony.

Celestia trotted towards her. She glanced at Luna's left leg, which was wrapped with a bandage and stained with her own dried blood. Standing next to her sister, she inhaled the night air.

"Hello, Luna." She greeted softly.

"Hiya sis!" Luna responded cheerfully. Private times like this were when the sisters could drop their regal stature. Well, Luna kept it down most of the time anyways, not that it affected her ruling ability. The sisters nuzzled each other.

"How are you feeling today? Better?" Celestia took a good look at her sister's face. She then raised her hoof to her mouth, trying to smother her unseemly laughter. The laughter then turned into a full chortle.

"Yeap! Feeling better and-why are you laughing?"

Celestia pointed a hoof at Luna's face, and the younger alicorn just scowled in annoyance. Her face was a wreck, though that might be a little bit exaggerated. A band-aid was stuck on the ridge of her nose, her right eye was blackened and slightly swollen and her mane was a mess. It was not very princess-like, but it still looked quite natural for her.

"You're still laughing at that?" Luna scrunched her face, making her face look sillier. Celestia continued to laugh.

"Can you be any more adorable?" Celestia teased as she gave her sister a noogie. The two of them laughed together and fell on the floor. Suddenly, a tingle came to their senses. It was powerful, very powerful. They stood up and looked around, frantically. The feeling came again. They looked at the Everfree Forest, where the force came from.

"You don't think…?" Luna said questioningly.

"I believe it is…" Celestia murmured. "I think it's…"

"The prophecy…"

**Everfree Forest…**

The forest was a safe haven during daytime, unlike its nocturnal side. Sunlight poured through the foliage and branches, creating beautiful scenery. Near a small lake, a group of ponies gathered.

"Wow…!" Alata and Eri said in full enthusiasm. They wondered through the forest, looking through the surroundings. Even though the forest was considered something alien to the ponies; being that its nature was not bound by the ponies' law, the two newcomers were too air headed to care.

While the two continued exploring, Agri and Moune were in a different part of the forest, having a race on the pathway.

"See who can get to the finish line first!" Moune said.

"You're on!" Agri responded.

"Remember to come back here by lunch time!" Hyde hollered, though the others were to far away to hear him. He just shook his head and sat on the ground at the lake's shore. From his saddlebag, he took out a test tube and using his mouth, took some of the water into it.

"I wonder what kind of water this is. Is it rainwater?" He muttered to nopony in particular.

Alata was happily skipping through the forest path, walking deeper into the Everfree. Eri was not far behind. She was busy looking and smelling the flowers; the ones that were attractive and not dangerous, at least. There were quite a few that did not grow in the lands controlled by ponies. After all that trotting, Alata stopped. He had stumbled upon the ruins of the Pony Sisters' Castle, former home of the Elements of Harmony. He wandered in, amazed by the sight. A large doorway came to his view. As he was about step inside, a beam of light suddenly appeared in front of him.

The colt jumped and fell on his rump. A beam of light appeared in front of him. When the light died out, an alien figure stood at the spot, with its back facing him. The alien chuckled as he approached the building.

"Guess I'll start with this." Using both of his hands, he began to pound the wall. The first hit created large cracks in the ancient wall while the second caused it to crumble. The creature chuckled, happy at the site of the falling bricks and walking on top of the ruins as they piled up.

"It won't even take half a day to find them!" His eyes flashed and the rock crusher on his belly began to spin, absorbing the pieces of rock inside. After taking in an appropriate number of crushed rocks, he released them. The small rocks gushed out of from his waist and formed into a ball of concrete, similar to a dung beetle's dung.

Back in the spaceship, the event was being monitored.

"That Scrabs, his speaking isn't very eloquent…" Dereputa commented.

Mons Drake continued, "But his handiwork is."

Bladerun just continued to smirk and look at the monitor.

On it, Scrabs laughed on the planet as he continued to crush the castle and turn the remains into concrete balls. Alata kept watch, unsure of what to do. He could just run and pretend this never happened. Or he could try and stop it, as foolish as it sounded.

"Stop it!" Alata said as he stood proudly.

"Hmm?" Scrabs turned around and came in contact to the colt's glare. "What are you supposed to be?" Scrabs decided to take a closer inspection.

"I'm a p-"

"Alata!" A voice yelled out from behind him. It was Eri along with his cousins, marching towards him.

"There's more of you?"

Alata's cousins looked at the alien up and down. They had never seen this kind of creature before.

"As I was saying, I'm a pony." Alata said.

"Ponies? You mean those weakling creatures?" He snorted. "Don't interrupt my work!" His eyes glowed yellow and scorching hot laser blasts came out. He blasted them towards the ponies.

"Woah!" Agri uttered. The Gosei ponies jumped away from the lasers' path, and they ended up hitting a tree, causing a small explosion. The innocent tree fell to the ground with a loud thump.

Scrabs continued to attack, with the ponies barely dodging them. All that jumping had tired them out.

"Looks like you're tired." Snickering from the obvious observation, the alien unleashed another laser attack. This time the ponies would not able to dodge. However at that moment, the ground shook briefly before it crumbled outright and the ponies fell. Their screams echoed as they went down. Seeing this, Scrabs just responded with a shrug and continued his work.

The soon-to-be Gosei ponies continued to fall until they landed on something wooden. The relief was short lived as the wooden plate began to slide downward through a pathway crafted from a hollowed tree trunk. A giant hollowed tree trunk. The ponies landed with a thud. They groaned as they picked themselves up, regaining their senses and taking a look around. Darkness was the only thing they could see in front of them. The only light they shone down from the hole they fell from. The dripping of water droplets was the only sound audible to their ears.

"What should we do now?" Eri asked. "What trouble have we got ourselves into…" She turned to look at her brother.

"We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you." Agri said exasperatedly, crossing his arms before flopping down on his rump, giving Alata a grumpy look.

"We're stuck in here and there's no way to called to anypony for help." Moune said with a similar tone.

Alata put his hoof on his chin and rubbing it thoughtfully, thinking. "Hey…" Everypony turned to him. "How are we going to drive away the alien after we escape?"

Agri became irritated by Alata's words. "He's not listening!" He trotted towards the red colt.

"No," Hyde stretched his hoof over Agri's chest, blocking him from going further. "I've been thinking the same thing as Alata." He then added. "We need to find a way to drive him away when we escape…."

Moune suddenly spoke. "Umm guys…What is that?" She pointed forward where there were shimmering lights. Curious, the group trotted straight towards these lights. As soon as they arrived, the light disappeared and darkness crept in once more.

"What happened? Where did they go?" Moune said.

The group shook their heads in response.

A strange sound began to echo, growing louder and louder. It came from under their hooves. They took a few steps back as something rose from the ground. They were white, fully sculptured pedestals with designs similar to the ruins above. There were five of them and on top of each lay a strange object. The design was ancient. They seemed to look like faces, colored silver and framed with bronze linings.

"What are these things?" Eri asked, looking at the items.

Curious, Alata took one with his hoof. Nothing happened however.

Agri looked at him. "Hey! What are you doing?"

Hyde picked another up next, followed by Eri, Moune and lastly Agri himself. Suddenly, they began to glow. Even though no harm came to them, their hooves were stuck on the ground.

"What's going on? I can't move!" Eri said in panic.

They were engulfed completely by the light and disappeared.

Back on the surface, five pillars of light appeared near by the hole, attracting Scrabs' attention. The lights died out and the five Gosei ponies fell to the ground, bottoms first.

"Man, we're falling so much today…" Agri complained, rubbing his rump.

"You again?" He briefly walked forward. His eyes flashed, making his concrete balls come to 'life'. They rolled and hit the ponies like boulders, throwing them backwards hard. As soon they picked themselves up, the balls hit them again, causing them to fall a second time and they picked themselves just as fast. Seeing the incoming concrete balls for a third time, they jumped up to safety as the balls crashed into each other and crumbled. The ponies looked up to the alien in defiance.

"Hey, give up already!" Scrabs mocked and threw his hands on his sides. "You'll just suffer more." His eyes flashed again so the ponies prepared to dodge. Instead of lasers, small explosions occurred under their hooves. They covered their eyes from the sparks that flew from the blasts and jumped away from the attack..

As Alata recovered, an unfamiliar voice came to his ears. The voice sounded mature, alluring and spoke with a sense of grand authority.

"In your hoof, use it."

"What? Who are you?" Alata questioned, trying to find the voice.

"There is no time! Use the thing you're holding in your hoof." The voice ordered.

Alata looked at the object. Out of nowhere, a rectangular red light appeared in front of him and materialized into a card. He grabbed it with his mouth. On the card was a picture of a colt's head, wearing some sort of helmet with a black visor.

"Put it in." Spoke a new voice. It sounded younger than the first but with the same sense of authority. The bottom part of the object suddenly slid down, revealing a space shaped for that card. He tried to put the card in with his mouth but to no avail. Again he tried but this time, he stood on his hind hooves and managed to slip it in. Strangely, he didn't feel any discomfort standing like this, nor did he feel unbalanced.

"Press it up and shout 'Tensou'!" The first voice ordered again. Alata nodded and did what he was told.

"Tensou!"

A brief whizzing sound came from the item followed by a deep mechanical voice. "Change, Goseiger!" Alata was then engulfed in red light, and it materialized into some sort of suit. It was red from the top to the waist and white from there till near the hind hooves. All of his hooves were covered in red boots with black linings. A bronze belt was tucked under his stomach. A surge of energy ran his body, causing him to shiver a bit. A pair of wings grew behind him. They looked similar to an alicorn's wings but the feathers were shining white. But it was short lived; as they wrapped themselves around him, they dispersed into particles of light. A symbol appeared on his underbelly and glowed briefly.

A red silhouette of a dragon soon followed, appearing from behind him with a mighty roar. It engulfed his head, forming a helmet; the same one he saw on the card. The transformation was complete.

He gasped as felt strange powers surging through him. Everyone was looking at him with awe.

"What the?" Scrabs said, still gawking at the sight.

Alata turned to his cousins. "Quick! Do what I did just now!"

The group nodded, still shocked by what they had just witnessed. Like Alata, they stood on their hind hooves and used the item in the same manner, their own cards materializing in front of them.

"Tensou!" They shouted in unison

A similar light engulfed them as they underwent the same transformation. Stood there now were four ponies in similar suit that Alata had. They, however, were in different colors and the animals on their helmets are different too.

Eri's was pink and had a phoenix.

Agri's was black and had a snake.

Moune's was yellow and had a tiger.

Hyde's was blue and had a shark.

"What is going on here! This was not in the game plan!" Scrabs yelled.

The group inspected themselves, amazed by the suits and the new energy flowing through them from mane to hoof.

Scrabs jumped down from his concrete ball. "How impudent!"

The Gosei ponies stood on their guard. Like before, Scrabs shot them with his lasers. Fortunately, the power they gained let them dodge these attacks with ease, jumping out of the way without thinking.

"Woah…I didn't know I could jump that high!" Moune said.

"It's the suits." Hyde stated simply.

"Grr….Take this!" Scrabs fired more lasers at them with some explosion attacks in the mix. None of them hit their targets.

"We can't keep dodging forever!" Agri said as trotted towards the alien in full charge, evading incoming lasers. When, he stopped, he stood on his front hooves and slammed the alien with his back hooves in a fanck buck. At first he was afraid his kick might not be enough but he acknowledged the alien's cry of pain as it fell onto the hard ground.

"Awesome, Agri!" His sister cheered.

The others trotted forward, using the momentum as a tool to boost their jump, except for Moune who kept charging. Alata, Eri and Hyde landed behind the alien and bucked at him before he could pick himself up. Moune ran towards the alien in full charge, and headbutted him into mid air.

Scrabs groaned in pain when landed on the ground. "Darn you!"

The first voice came to Alata's mind again. "Use these." The belt on their stomachs opened up and another kind of card appeared in front of them. This ones have the pictures of their respective animals, albeit more mechanical in appearance. They stood up and put the cards in their morphers, and the whizzing sound came.

"Summon." The morphers spoke in unison.

"Dragon Headder."

"Phoenix Headder."

"Snake Headder."

"Tiger Headder."

"Shark Headder."

All of a sudden, the pictured mechanical animal heads flew out of a small portal formed in front of the morphers. The headers flew upwards before floating in front of the ponies. A cylindrical light appeared behind each of them, forming 5 weapons.

The ponies felt something new in their bodies, a hot strength as secret and personal as the most well-kept secret. A surge of energy flowed up to their heads and their eyes began to glow.

"Is this…magic?" Hyde asked upon feeling the familiar sensation.

"Use the magic in your hearts to power your weapons." The second voice ordered and Alata passed on the message to the others.

"Let's go!" Alata said. Hyde began the attack.

"Shark Bullet!" A stream of blue energy came out from the weapon.

"Snake Bullet!" Out came a purple energy stream.

"Tiger Bullet!" Out came a yellow energy stream.

"Phoenix Bullet!" Out came a pink energy stream.

"Dragon Bullet!" Out came a red energy stream.

The energy streams all headed towards Scrabs, combining into what resembled a spinning rainbow of destructive force.

"No way!" His crusher began to spin again. Instead of absorbing, he released the rocks that were crushed and blasted them towards the ponies. However the attack was useless as the energy streams turned them to dust easily and hit Scrabs square on the chest. He screamed in agony as the energy pushed him backwards. The multicolored force was too much for his body. The evil creature exploded into a cloud of flames.

"Woah…" They all said unison, continuing to watch 'till the flame disappeared.

A moment of silence crept over them. Suddenly, they were again engulfed by light and demorphed, returning back to their original state. All the powers that surged through their bodies were gone.

"What just happened?" Eri asked in complete confusion.

"We have the answer." Suddenly, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna appeared in front of them via teleportation spell.

The Gosei ponies gasped and gave respective bows for both of them.

"Congratulations on your first battle." Celestia said in an elegant and reserved voice.

Alata blinked. "That voice…"

"First battle?" Hyde asked. The Princesses gave a confirming nod.

"There's much to discuss. Come along." Princess Luna said.

Alata turned to Luna, the same expression still plastered on his face. "And that voice…"

With that, using their powers, the two Princesses activated their teleportation spells, winking both themselves and the Gosei ponies out of that battle-torn place.

The three aliens stood there, staring at their projection screen, dumbfounded.

"W-What just happened?" Dereputa asked Bladerun in frustration.

"It seems like there was a miscalculation in our plans…" Bladerun replied softly.

Dereputa snorted and walked away, not giving any more thought to the problem. Mons Drake however stood there in silence, preserving his cool demeanor.

He then spoke with overwhelming confidence. "No matter. I will still conquer this planet, for the cause of the Warstar Empire!"

Bladerun nodded in agreement. His mind however was thinking of something else.  
>"Those artifacts…that means that they are the ones…."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Love it? Send a feedback! Hope you enjoyed that! More will be explain in the next chapter, Insya Allah.<strong>

**R&R**


	2. EPIC 2

**Yay~ Alhamdulillah**

**It's finally done editing, thanks to Oreichalcos my beta reader! ^_^**

**Sorry it took so long, needed to make the things work for the story.**

**For sentai fans who stumbles on this fic, they will be lots of changes from the original show as they are required to make the story works.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPIC 2: Fantastic Goseiger!<strong>

**Royal Palace, Canterlot**

Inside the library at the Royal Palace, the Gosei ponies gathered around a table. The newcomers looked around the room in amazement. To them the royal library was more than what it was named; it was like a royal vault, full of books from the latest trashy romance to scrolls that had been ancient when the first library was even thought of. Even the communal library from their homeland was not this big.

Hyde took one of the books from the nearest shelf and began to read. Alata and Eri chose to walk through the place, though Alata briefly stopped in front one of the shelves and took a book that had caught his eye. Agri and Moune decided to hoof wrestle out of boredom. The books did not interest them like the others since they were simply not the reading type.

Princess Luna kept an eye on them even as she went to search for a book in the deeper parts of the library. She flapped her wings, searching at the higher shelves, checking each and every document before moving on to the next shelves.

Princess Celestia went out for a moment, saying that she was going to her private quarters to write a letter to her "prized and faithful student" and her friends for reasons unknown.

The cresent moon shone brightly in the dark sky of the night. Somewhere in that sky, Twilight and her friends were being carried in a flying coach, carried by two pegasus ponies in royal guard armor, heading towards the Royal Palace in Canterlot. All of them were chattering, wondering about the reason why the Princesses summoned them to the palace. Except for Applejack, oddly enough. She was busy enjoying her first ever real nighttime flight.

"I wonder what the princesses want. I mean, it can't be a party. If it were a party, these guards would be wearing party hats, right?" Pinkie asked.

"Beats me. I don't think the guards go to parties anyways." Rainbow Dash replied, throwing her hooves to her sides and lounging on the padded seats.

Fluttershy gulped. "D-Did Princess Celestia said anything?" She asked meekly.

Twilight responded with a shake of her head. "She just said it was urgent. No idea what it's about, but it really sounds important. So it's not a party, Pinkie."

Soon afterwards, they arrived at the palace. Princess Celestia waited right in front of the front doors, accompanied by her palace guards. A pleasant and warm smile was plastered on her face. Her multicoloured mane blew gently in a non-existent breeze. The group trotted up the marble stairs towards her with Twilight at the lead. When they got in front of her they gave their bows of respect.

"Welcome, Twilight Sparkle. It is good to see that you and your friends managed to come at this sleepy hour." Celestia said with her soothing, diplomatic voice.

The ponies rose and Twilight cleared her throat. "The pleasure is all mine, Princess. What's this urgent matter, if I may ask?"

"Come, there is much to be explained." Celestia replied as she turned around and strode through the doors with the rest slowly following behind. Through the grand hall, they trotted over a red carpet, walking past multiple closed doors and heading deeper into the inactive castle. It was an impressive sight. Mighty columns, carved beautifully with classical and elegant patterns lined the entire hallway. Twilight and company did not pay much attention to them during the Grand Galloping Gala, where they were each more interested in having their personal 'Best Night Ever.' Twilight never paid them very much attention even though she had walked past them many times before. After all, she always came through here with only one destination in mind: the Royal Library.

"Ok, one more time!" Moune demanded enthusiatically, preparing for another round of hoof wrestling.

Agri just grinned as he grabbed his sister's hoof. On the count of three, they began. Hyde looked at them and then back to the book, shaking his head. Somewhere else in the library, Alata was sitting on the floor, reading. In his hoof was a children's storybook called "The Misadventures of Jack the Foal". Eri was there with him, listening as her brother read out loud.

From the fourth floor of the library, Luna descended, accompanied by a foal-sized book she carried with her magic. "Found it!"

Everypony stopped whatever they were doing. Eri and Alata put the book back on its shelf before heading to Agri and Moune. The Night Princess gently put the book down on the table. The book looked very ancient and was covered with dust. Luna gestured to the group to back away as she blew the dust off. When she was just about to open the book, the library door creaked open once more, catching everpony's attention. Luna smiled upon seeing her sister walking in with six other ponies behind her. Celestia then closed the door quietly and locked it with her magic after everypony was inside

"I see you've found the book, sister." Celestia said, trotting towards her sister's side.

"Just in time, I think!" Luna replied with a smirk.

Twilight and her friends stood there silently next to the other group of ponies. Each of them gave each other a few glances. Applejack smiled when she spotted two familiar faces.

"Agri! Moune! Ah' didn't expect to see y'two here!"

"Hey AJ!" Moune greeted.

"Hey Applejack!" Agri said.

"I see you three have met." Celestia said. The three ponies just gave her a confirming nod. "Allow me to introduce everypony."

She gestured her hoof towards Alata and Eri. "They are Alata and Eri Skybolt from the Skyick clan."

Alata nodded while Eri waved her hoof. "Nice to meet you!" Eri said cheerfully.

"They are Agri and Moune Earthhoof from the Landick clan."

The pair stood proudly and smiled.

"And lastly, Hyde Oceanbird from the Seaick clan."

With a smile, Hyde gave a calm nod.

Fluttershy gasped. It was him, the colt that had helped her with finding Fluffy a few days ago. The same colt that made her heart beat faster than usual that day. Blushing, the shy pegasus hid herself behind her friends, hoping not to make eye contact with Hyde. It wasn't uncommon behaviour for Fluttershy, so her friends barely noticed.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Twilight said with a smile.

Pinkie Pie, like usual, bounced towards the Gosei group with a large smile on her face. "Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! Nice to meet you! It's not everyday we get to see new faces. What do you think of Ponyville so far, not that we're in Ponyville right now but I bet you had a great time! And you know what?"

Pinkie stopped her bouncing. "I'm gonna throw you guys a super-big welcoming party!" She began to gesture her hooves around. "There will be games and cakes, and dancing!"

The Gosei ponies just stood there, mouth slightly agape. They were trying to digest the information the pink pony had verbally pelted at them.

Rarity trotted towards the group and pushed Pinkie back a little with her hoof. "You must excuse her. She is quiet energetic, especially when meeting new ponies." She smiled and tidied up her mane, which was not messy anyway.

"My name is Rarity. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Rarity said. The group returned her greeting.

"I simply adore your manes, very stylish."

"Ah...thanks." Agri said.

"Especially you three fillies."

Alata blinked and repeated in mind, "_Three_?" Eri and Moune giggled. Agri chuckled. Hyde put a hoof on his mouth, trying to smother his laughter.

"What? What did I say?" Rarity asked, obviously confused.

"Alata is not a girl, Ms. Rarity." Moune said. Eri continued her. "He's a boy!"

Alata nodded with an expression that only Fluttershy could match.

Rarity looked at Alata, up and down, studying him. She then let out a polite chuckle, apparently amused. The rest of the group followed. "I can take a joke girls, but," She trotted towards the red pony. "Even if she has a short boyish mane, her body and demeanor is quite clearly that of a young mare."

Alata began to speak. "Pardon Miss Rarity but like they said, I am a boy."

Hearing his coltish voice, the six mares gasped. Rainbow Dash flapped her wings briefly and came to a hover right in front of the rather embarrassed colt. They were clearly not related, but they shared the same mild air of androgyny.

"No way…" Rainbow Dash said in disbelief.

Twilight stammered, "How could this pony be a colt? It doesn't make any sense!" She trotted towards him for a closer look. "Sorry, but I mean….you don't look like a colt at all!"

Agri and Moune burst into laughter and fell to the floor. Hyde couldn't contain it so he joined them as well. Eri could just shake her head with her hoof on her face.

Luna cleared her throat, getting everypony's attention. "I think there are more important matters at hoof than determining Alata's gender." She said sternly with a polite voice. She then winked a monocle onto her face and took a strong gaze at the subject of the conversation. "Besides, young Alata is a colt and that is final."

Celestia nodded.

After that brief introduction, the two groups gathered equally around the table with the book upon it. Celestia's horn was glowing with magic as she sealed every entrance and closed the curtains, ensuring that what they were about to discuss would not be heard nor seen. A brief moment of darkness took over before Luna turned on a moonlight lantern. It illuminated the room just enough for them to see.

Curious, Twilight decided to take a closer look.

"Everypony ready?" Celestia asked as she took a seat. The rest soon followed.

Using her magic, she opened the thick book on the table, skipping a few pages before she decided to stop.

She cleared her throat with the authority of a millenia-old ruler. "What we are about to tell you tonight is top secret. NOPONY outside of this library must ever know of this." Celestia said with a stern look, causing everypony to nod in approval.

Luna gestured towards the book.

"Long ago," Celestia began. "During ancient times, there were two clans of Alicorns. The Celestials," She glanced at her sister briefly before looking back at the book.

"And the Goseis." She earned some stares from the clearly non-alicorn Gosei group, although none of them opened their mouths to question.

"The Gosei clan was divided into three sub-clans, each specialised in a different elemental magic. The Skyick clan specialised in wind magic (a look at Alata and Eri), the Landick clan specialised in earth magic (another glance, this time to Agri and Moune) and the Seaick specialised in water magic." This time, she looked directly at Hyde.

Twilight perked up at the clan names. Of course everypony knew how Earth Ponies had subtle power over earthly things, just as the pegasi had power over the skies. But unless you still believed in Sea Ponies, the ocean and water in general seemed out of ponykind's domain. Unless you thought of magic, that is. Water was the element most likened to magic and the users of magic, such as unicorns. She groaned inwardly. This could spark thousands of essays and yet she could never say a thing about it!

"The Celestials and the Goseis lived together in harmony. But one day, three families started to quarrel about who was superior and who should rule the country. Before the issue could do any harm, a member from the Celestials managed to solve the problem. This alicorn's name was Astron," Celestia hang her arm around her sister's shoulder before pulling her closer. "Our ancestor."

Luna continued the story. "King Astron was elected to be this land's King due to his wisdom. From then on, the Celestials and Goseis began to develop the country, and it continued to prosper…until the Great War."

"The Great War?" The group repeated as one.

Both Celestia and Luna nodded, their expressions went grim.

"It was a terrible war. Much blood was spilled and lots of lives were lost. It was all because of….

Luna flipped the page. Illustrations of two terrible creatures were printed on both pages. One was a large beast, with black fur covering most of its skin. It was taller than a manticore and stood completely on its hind legs. It also had some resemblance to a gorilla. The thing was very muscular, but its face was disproportionately small. The other creature was like a giant blob with legs. It had two yellow eyes, though only the right one was functional while the other seemed to be hurt.

Rarity stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"The Yuumajuu."

Celestia began to explain. "The Yuumajuu, also known as the Equestria Condemnation Group were notorious in their day. They planned to conquer Equestria and destroy the natural balance to turn the planet into an ideal paradise for themselves." Celestia gestured her hoof towards the illustrations. "This is their leader, Makuin of the Blob as he called himself." She then gestured to the picture of the large beast. "And this is Kinggon of the Bigfoot, the military leader and one of their strongest warriors.

"Before, they didn't look like that at all," Luna said, wiping her monocle before putting them back. "Those two were originally manticores." Luna said.

The group of ponies gave some weird looks and studied the pictures, trying to find any resemblance. Surely, they looked nothing like Manticores.

"During the time of peace between all species of Equestria, two particular manticores from the Manticore Kingdom felt that King Astron was not fit to be the ruler of this planet. Of course, their complaints were shot down by the king. Eventually, they hid themselves underground, and began to look for some recruits…To begin their rebellion."

"Unfortunately for them, nobody else felt unsatisfied with King Astron's rulingship. Since that plan failed, they began to indulge their desires with dark science and black magic. They began to experiment on insects and reptiles, turning them into powerful creatures till they ammassed an army. It wasn't long before they experimented on themselves, turning them into these creatures."

"When the war began, we were practically overwhelmed by their power." Luna continued the story for Celestia. "Many brave soldiers fought the army and many were killed. It was around this time that the Gosei ponies began to develop weapons using their combination of magic and technology. They constructed magical powered suits and weapons to combat the Yuumajuu."

Luna's horn glow with a radiant blue light as she used her levitation spell, bringing the morphers into mid air for all to see.

"These are the Tensouders." Luna said as she put them down. She then flipped to page with the illustrations of the morphing devices, stylized to look even more like faces than they already did. The mane group looked at the items with awe. The Gosei group however remained silent.

"Ooh! Shiny!" Pinkie Pie commented.

"What are they?" Twilight asked curiously.

"I'm glad you asked Twilight. However, instead of telling you…..how about-." Celestia hovered those items towards the Gosei group. "They show you?" The group looked at each other, unsure if they wanted to do it again. Alata quickly broke the silence, grabbing the Tensouder with his hoof and nodded. The others followed.

The mane group now focus on the Goseis, curious on what they were about to do.

"Change Card!" The Gosei group said in unison. Five cards materialized in front of each of them. They reached out and touched them, slipped the cards into their individual morpher's slot, and pushed the "jaw" of the morpher up.

"Tensou!" A familiar transformation began as they were engulfed in brilliant colourful lights.

The mane group stared during the whole transformation sequence, wide eyes and mouths agape. The Princesses however just observed them with warm smiles.

When the lights died down, standing on the spots were five ponies in different colored suits. Rarity just stood there, baffled. Even Pinkie Pie's smile was replaced with a look of surprise, which was pretty rare in her case. Fluttershy curled up into a protective ball, scared but still observing them through her mane. Rainbow Dash let her mouth fall agape.

"W-What just happened?" Twilight stammered, still staring at them.

"They just transformed…." Celestia's smile grew. "Into Goseigers."

"Goseigers?" Everypony questioned, including the Gosei ponies themselves.

Luna gave a confirming nod as she turned the page of the book. This time, there were pictures of six ponies with suits, similar to the ones that stood in front of them now.

"The Goseigers were the special forces of ancient Equestria's military at that time. They were the ones that stood beside our thrones and our borders. They battled the Yuumajuu to no end. Even so, many of the Goseigers succumbed to defeat, being outnumbered by their enemies. The Yuumajuu were ruthless, ending every innocent life they could get their hooves, or hands if you prefer, on. They even caused a massive flood, sinking an island! It was until only seven remained that the tide of the war turned. They completed construction of a box forged from our greatest magic and technology, capable of imprisoning the Yuumajuu once and for all. They called it the Erurei Box."

Celestia's expression darkened again.

"However…During the final battle where they were about to seal the Yuumajuu leaders, one of the seven betrayed his comrades. He took their powers and in the process, killed them." Celestia sighed, remembering the shock and outrage.

Luna continued for her. "His actions did not go by unnoticed. King Astron became upset and summoned him to the Royal Court. Chained up, wearing a helmet that surpressed his magic and accompanied by the Royal Guards, of course."

"King Astron sentenced him to death on charges of murder and misuse of his powers. The colt however was cunning. As soon as he was removed from his bonds, he used the powers he stole to escape. Nopony saw him afterwards. King Astron himself went to search for the criminal, to the point of asking other countries to help him."

"But why? Why would the king want this guy to be found so badly that he went to search himself?" Rainbow Dash asked.

The Princesses shook their heads.

"Nopony knows. Although," Celestia said. "Some claimed that he was the king's prized student…" She glanced at Twilight before she closed her eyes. "But nothing was confirmed and thus, the truth has been lost to time."

Luna looked at the Gosei group, wondering why there were still standing there with their suits on. Twilight's friends were suitably shocked and awed by the information, but those masks made the Gosei's expressions unreadable.

"You may power down."

* * *

><p><strong>In the Warstar's ship...<strong>

"Lord Drake," Bladerun spoke. "Now do you understand the power of the sealed artifacts?"

Mons Drake groaned in bored understanding.

Dereputa intervened. "Scrabs didn't lose because of those ponies or the artifacts." He then turned to face the two. "He just let his guard down. He let his own pride destroy him." He rubbed his claws leisurely.

"Now, now." Mons Drake took a step forward before he began to pace. "We could just summon someone else."

A small space craft flew into the room and stopped in front of the moth alien. It began to glow and transformed into an alien life form before their eyes.

"Beetle Saucer." Mons Drake said.

The creature bowed. "Yes. Yes." It did resemble a beetle, but it had elements of a ladybug as well. The flying saucer that it was before became part of its back like a shell. Its body was mostly brownish red with little bits of blue and a similar shade on its shell. Its triangle shaped head had some weird patterns on them, along with its flat, glowing white eyes and mandibles.

"Zaruwakku," Mons Drake said. "You heard about the ponies right?"

He replied quickly. "I'm glad to take this job!" He eagerly skipped a step forward. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Some pests have appeared. Get rid of them." He then turned towards Bladerun. "Prepare your Bibi soldiers."

Bladerun nodded as he left the room.

* * *

><p>The Gosei group sat back on the ground, demorphed. Luna gave everypony a quick overview of the Warstars.<p>

"The Warstars are a similar threat to the Yuumajuu, but not as dangerous. They travel the aether in ships like stars, taking the life from other planets through violence and extinction campaigns to power their starships and prolong their lives." She halted, pondering whether she should mention that their scouts had been in orbit since the Summer Sun Celebration.

Celestia pushed on through the silence. "These suits were effective against them in the past. This is because the ancient Goseigers were equipped with various weapons and spells. Since very few alicorns had magical skill equal to the average unicorn these days, the Tensounder system was created. The magic of the three sub-tribes were sealed into cards. Change Cards, Explosion Cards and Summon Cards for both weapons and Gosei Machines. You each have your individual decks in your belts. Think of whatever card you need and you will draw it without fail..." Celestia's clipped, professor-esque speech faltered as she glanced towards the silent door. "Luna, could you please ask the two guards knocking on the door to leave?"

The other Princess glided to the doors and removed the seals upon them. The sound of forceful knocking faded into existence as the magic disappated. The doors opened outwards, revealing two members of Celestia's dark-coated honour guard. Backing away from the opening doors, the stallion on the left gave his report before anypony else could say a thing.

"By the orders of Princess Celestia, we were to report immediately if the astronomers reported another attack like the one on Cloudsdale."

Any annoyance the Princess may have had was lost. "Where?"

"Ponyville, a small settlement that suffered fallout from the Cloudsdale incident. You have a student with an assistant there and-and-" Nopony in the room was paying attention to him anymore, so he stopped there. The residents of Ponyville in the room were lost to panic, Luna's eyes were closed as she focused on a spell and Celestia was speaking directly to the new Goseigers.

"I had wanted you to get a few weeks of practice before your next fight, but I suppose that you will need to learn 'on the fly', as the Pegasi say. I will need to stay here and prevent panic from spreading. You are all on your own. Your weapon cards are not complex; try using them the way you use your Change Cards. For now, they should be enough."

Luna opened her eyes. "I can teleport you all to the exact center of Ponyville. After you get there, you are on your own."

Alata nodded. "Everypony, fan out once you get there. The Ponyville half should get the citizens out of the way. The rest of us will transform and find the Warstars."

As the 11 ponies were enveloped in night blue magic, Applejack didn't bother to correct Alata. As Big Macintosh liked to say about the varmints that went after their apples, "You can't just move the orchard every time a bunny hops on by. You gotta get them pests out and show 'em that they can't just come by whenever they like."

Eeyup.

**In town...**

A few of the Bibi soldiers were harassing Cherilee near by Sugarcube Corner. A few colts and fillies were cowering in fear, huddling behind their teacher for protection. Sweat formed on Cherilee's forehead as the alien soldiers walked closer, weapons ready to slice.

"Stay away from the children!" Cherilee warned, turning to the side to shield them with her entire body.

One of the Bibi soldiers turned around as it heard the sound of hoof steps (and an odd thumping) approaching. Soon, all their attention is drawn to the source. Marching towards them were two costumed ponies with very unique weapons in their possession. The one dressed in black held an axe in his mouth, one with a head bigger than the ones used to chop wood. The yellow one had what looked like a crab's claw on her hoof, the source of the awkward thumping. To Cherilee and her students, they looked weird. The Bibi soldiers however recognised them and charged to attack.

Gosei Black and Gosei Yellow jumped during their gallop and hit two Bibi soldiers upon landing with their respective weapons. Black needed only to rear back his head and strike them down with the axe while Yellow had to flail her claw-hoof at her assailants. The other aliens swarmed at the Goseigers, only to be struck down with ease. The two Goseigers continued to attack, shoving, hitting and slicing apart every Bibi that got in their way.

"Man, you guys sure are ugly." Agri said as he slashed them with his axe.

"Appearing suddenly and rampaging…You're all dangerous!" Moune said, hopping on top of a fallen Bibi soldier before she took out another one's shoulder, and slashed its neck without the slightest bit of irony.

Cherilee watched in awe as these ponies in suits attacked the alien creatures. Her students watched the fighting happily, knowing that these new ponies would keep the bad things away. Fluttershy softly landed next to them and squeaked while pointing to the road. The two mares trotted to safety and the disappointed foals followed.

The last of the Bibi soldiers in the area lined up in a row horizontally and pointed their inverted cleavers towards the Goseigers. Green hot lasers burst from the blades, easily avoided by the Goseigers with Agri even kicking a few away with his hind hoofs.

While the group of Bibis were still shooting, a few that had fallen recovered and began to charge at their enemies. Without thinking of a strategy, the Landick Goseigers charged as well. During their gallop, a few of the lasers hit their hooves, tripping them. Their weapons hit the ground simultaneously, creating a fissure in the earth and blasting apart the ground beneath the alien soldiers.

"Woah…" Both Landicks' eyes widened as the looked at their weapons, before slapping hooves, Yellow using her unclawed left hoof.

"We did it." Agri and Moune said in unison.

The marketplace was practically overrun. Tables were turned, carts flew through the air and newly repaired houses were blasted and scorched as the Bibi soldiers continued their assault. Brave members among the ponyfolk decided to counter attack, using whatever means they had to repel them. Among them were Twilight Sparkle and Applejack.

"What are these things?" Applejack asked, kicking one of the creatures into a wall, hard.

"I've never seen anything like them before…," Twilight formed an energy ball with her magic and shot it to a group of Bibi soldiers, causing an explosion that blasted them backwards. "I'll do a ton of research on them…right after we're done with this mess!"

Soon afterwards, a few of the Bibi soldiers began to retreat. The ponies cheered.

"Yeehaw!" Applejack cried out.

The cheering was short lived when one of the ponies in the crowd cried out "Behind you, Applejack!"

The orange Earth pony spun around, dazed by the sudden change in atmosphere. A Bibi soldier was close, shambling towards her with its weapon. As it was about to close its gap with her, the alien soldier fell to the ground, an explosion rippling from its back.

The two mares gasped in shock as they looked up and saw Gosei Blue standing on the perch of the rooftop. A blue crossbow-like weapon was in his mouth.

"It's Hyde." Twilight whispered.

The blue suited colt fired his weapon whilst jumping down from the rooftop. When he landed, he quickly headbutted one of them and kicked another with his hind legs, shooting off to the side as he walked towards the crowd.

"Everypony alright?"

The crowd nodded, still staring at the costumed colt with awe.

"Thanks for assisting us." Twilight said.

Hyde nodded back as he fired on the marching alien soldiers. The others resumed their attacks as well. The Bibi soldiers returned fire with their weapons but Twilight conjured a magical shield and engulfed the non-fighters in it for protection. The rest either dodged the blasts or were clipped by them.

More and more enemies came, seemingly out of nowhere. They were being overrun.

Suddenly, a pink tornado appeared, flying overhead of them with high speed. It let out several pink magical blobs that landed on the Bibi soldiers, striking them down. The pink tornado landed, and turned out to be yet another pony in a suit.

"Excuse me!" Gosei Pink said as she trotted towards them. "Is everypony ok?"

Gosei Blue stepped forward to face her, not amused by her actions. "Er-Gosei Pink! You should be more careful. You might hurt somepony!"

"Don't worry, I was being really careful!" She replied, patting Hyde's shoulder with her hoof. So what if they weren't supposed to use the "Explosion" cards? Twistornado was the best name ever and nothing was going to stop Eri from learning what a Twistornado was.

"If I may interrupt," Twilight said. "It seems like those things are totally gone around here. You two might want to go help somewhere else."

"Yes, that would be more productive, I guess." Hyde replied.

"Well, there's more of them at the town's square. Come on!" Applejack said as she galloped away. The others then followed her.

Ponyville's number one spa was in peril. Most of the workers managed to escape except for the twins Lotus and Aloe, cowering in the steam bath room. With them was Spike, who swore that he was only here to pick up some mane moisturizer for Rarity. The sounds of destruction could be heard outside, moving closer to the wooden room-

BAANGG

The door was kicked open and a Bibi soldier entered. It screeched upon spotting the baby dragon and the two ponies, attracting more of the things to storm the room. The shocked mares could not do anything except scream.

Spike stood his ground, preparing to fight despite his small size.

"I'm ready! I'll take you all on!"

The Bibi soldiers gave what passed for laughter with their unequine voices before they resumed their advance.

The sound of gusting wind became audible as a red twister made of light whirled into the room, hitting every soldier in its path. The twister stopped and vanished. In its place was a pony in a red suit. Gosei Red looked at his Tensounder in amazement before turning towards the three, who were staring back at him with wide eyes.

"Are you alright?"

The twins nodded dumbly as they regained their composure. Spike however stood there, still wide eyed. Behind his mask Alata smiled, and looked at his enemies.

"Gosei Weapon Card!" Alata said and a card flashed in front of him, which he quickly grabbed. He pulled down the slot.

"GATCHA"

He put the card in and the device responded. "SUMMON SKICK SWORD"

A red sword with an ancient looking design, reminiscent of a dragon's tail appeared in front of him. He grabbed the handle with his mouth.

The Bibi soldiers screeched and charged. When they reached him, Alata began to attack. He slashed them one by one while kicking those that flanked him. It was not hard since he already take care the ones outside. After knocking the last one out of the doorway, all of the fallen Bibi soldiers dissolved into green goo.

"Wow! Woohoo! Yeah!" Spike began to cheer. The twins walked out of their hiding place to congratulate their hero, stepping gingerly around the goo that they would have to clean up later.

"Thank you for saving us." Aloe said with her Europony accent.

Alata nodded and gestured them to follow him outside. The twins looked around their bathhouse with sad expressions. Everything was ruined. Tables and chairs, broken and scattered and green sticky goo was splattered on the floor.

When they reached outside, they saw the Bibi soldiers running away in fear. Some of them were grabbing their ears, not that they even had ears to begin with. Pinkie Pie came into view as she bounced towards them.

"You guys made it!" Pinkie Pie said happily. "And Spike, you're ok!"

A Bibi soldier dropped right in front of them and dissolved into a pool of green goo. The twins backed away a little, disgusted. From above, Rainbow Dash swooped down like a cannonball. The shockwave around her forged from pegasus magic and air friction hit the Bibi soldiers in her path. They managed to recover and made a run for it.

She landed perfectly in front of the group, whipping her sweaty mane around.

"That'll teach em!" She said somewhat boastfully.

Suddenly, swooping in from above the sky itself, a small flying saucer appeared and hovered above them, attracting everypony's attention.

"What is that thing?" Gosei Red asked.

A quick flash of light appeared from the saucer, and four more saucers came out of it, and hovered to different points of the area. A voice suddenly came from the original saucer.

"Shall I get started?" The saucer's bottom flashed and a brown net of metal came out, aiming at the group. Gosei Red, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash managed to evade but Spike and the spa twins had no such luck. They were trapped and being carried off by the saucer.

"Help!" Spike hollered.

More cries of help were heard as the other duplicated saucers abducted some of the ponies that failed to escape or hide.

"Come on!" Alata said as he and the others began their chase. Rainbow Dash increased her pace, attempting to catch up with those saucers. As she was about to reach one of them, the light reflecting off of their shiny metal exteriors blinded her temporarily. She rubbed her eyes and continued the chase. Alata and Pinkie were not far behind.

While the other Goseigers and ponies continued their battle in the town square, they failed to notice the flying saucers abducting the unlucky ponies around them until it was too late. They watched helplessly as the victims were being taken away. However, Twilight knew where they were heading.

"The mountain!" Twilight said. Her horn began to glow and a bright light of the most brilliant violet grew before it vanished along with the ponies.

* * *

><p>On the mountain nearby a cave (the same cave a certain red dragon once tried to sleep in), the saucers dropped their luggage. Spike struggled in the net, trying to get a good view of the current situation. In front of him, the flying saucers huddled and transformed into a humanoid alien creature; Zaruwakku.<p>

"W-What….What is that thing?" Spike asked nopony in particular.

The creature walked forward to its victims. "It's great that ponies are dumb and easy to capture." He said boastfully. Upon seeing Spike, he went closer. "And what do we have here? Some kind of reptile?"

A purple laser hit his back.

"Stop right there!" Gosei Black cried out as he jumped in, followed by Gosei Yellow, Twilight and Applejack.

"Snake Bullet/Tiger Bullet!" Both Gosei Black and Yellow said in unison as they fired the guns through the use of their armor-given magic.

Zarawakku ducked down. The lasers hit his back and deflected easily. Before he could properly stand up, he was greeted by a pair of hooves to his face, followed by a magical blast of energy sending him backwards. A trail of smoke came from the burns on his chest.

"How'dya you like them apples?" Applejack said with a smirk.

"So….You're the pests?" He said as he recovered.

"Who are you?" Agri asked, gun pointed.

"The better question is, just what are you?" Twilight asked, glaring at the creature in front of her, observing it.

"I am the Beetle Saucer Zarawakku." The creature said, giving a bow. "I am one of Lord Drake's servants."

"Lord Drake?" Moune repeated.

"Yes. Lord Drake, the Emperor of the Warstar Empire. And soon to be conqueror of this planet as well!"

Applejack stomped her hoof. "Not if we have anything to say about it!"

Spike, seeing Twilight and Applejack nearby, called out to them. "Twilight! Applejack! Help!"

Both mares turned to the direction of the voice. Twilight gasped.

"Spike!"

As Twilight was about to gallop to him, Zarawakku summoned the Bibi soldiers, and ordered them to attack.

"Mo-Gosei Yellow!" Agri said to his sister, which she responded with a nod. Both of them then charged, lead by Applejack.

Back in Canterlot, the Princesses managed to wipe out the excess Bibi forces with their magic and a lot of help from their guards. Fortunately, only a few guards were injured and the finest doctors in the country were tending to them. Luna was panting, tired from her excessive use of magic. A thousand years' lack of practice took quite the toll on her.

"Easy there sister…" Celestia said softly. "I would feel better if we could actually see a Warstar. But these creatures aren't in any of the books. They aren't Warstars, but they still feel familiar."

Her sister wiped the sweat from her brow and turned her head towards Ponyville. "I…wonder…how are _they_ doing?"

Celestia closed her eyes, concentrated, and her horn glowed with a radiating pink light. She stood there, focusing on her telepathy.

_Alata…Alata?_

Hearing the familiar voice, Alata stopped on his tracks, and closed his eyes in concentration.

"Princess Celestia?"

"Find your cousins quick! Twilight and the others are at the mountain, where the flying machines took their victims."

Alata nodded. "Alright."

* * *

><p>Twilight, Applejack and the two Landick Goseigers were busy handling the waves of Bibi soldiers. They kicked, shoved, slashed and sliced them but more kept coming. Twilight eradicated most of them easily with her magic. Applejack bucked 2 Bibi soldiers backwards, knocking the others down like dominos. The Landicks however were having some difficulties, barely bringing the cannon fodder down.<p>

"Where are the others?" Moune asked as she blocked a soldier's attack with her claw weapon, and hit it right on the chest. "We're in big trouble right now!" She quickly ducked her head, barely dodging the soldier's cleaver.

Agri took his battle to the cliff. He fell to the ground, flinging a soldier down to the pit with his hind hoof before regaining his footing.

"_Woah! They sure are strong!_" Spike thought in awe. He then turned to look at Twilight and Applejack. "_Good thing my friends are here too_."

Twin twisters twirled at the cave opening, breaking to reveal three of the other Goseigers jumping into the fray.

"What? There's more of you?" Zaruwakku said in surprise as he watched from a far.

Gosei Red jumped and fired his weapon. "Dragon Bullet!" Red lasers hit two Bibi soldiers directly on their chest, killing them instantly. As Alata landed, the other Bibi soldiers began to swarm at him, which he quickly repelled. One of them swerved around and struck him from behind.

Gosei Pink was not far behind as she shot the soldiers with her levitating weapon.

"Al-Gosei Red!" Black said as he sliced the soldiers that were ganging up on the red suited pony. Gosei Pink landed in front of him and pulled her brother up.

"Alata. You owe me one."

"Thanks!" Gosei Red said.

"Gosei Pink! Where's Blue?"

Gosei Pink shot a soldier that was charging towards her before she turned her head to them. "He's trying to free the prisoners." All of them glanced at her. "So we better stall them as long as we can."

Speaking of the pony, Gosei Blue trotted towards the captives, just done dealing with the group of Bibi soldiers, which were now just sticky goo on the ground. He earned some stares from the hostages, which he ignored. He tried to break the net with both his Shark Bullet and his personal weapon, the Seaick Bowgun. Both were to no avail as the metallic substance was hard for him to even dent. Unbeknownst to him, Zarawakku was standing not far from him, watching.

The alien chuckled and said, "My, what a naughty pony. Got to fix that!" He ducked down slightly and unleashed hot lasers from the holes on his back, hitting Gosei Blue on his back. He fell and clutched his shoulder. The hostage could only let a terrified gasp.

"Blue dude!" Spike hollered.

"Phoenix Bullet!" Pink lasers shot the alien down to the ground, leaving a trail of smoke on his chest.

"Darn ponies…" Zarawakku said with anger in his tone voice as he recovered, and unleased a barrage of flaming rocks from his back. The Goseigers took massive damage from the attack as they were flung into the air by the explosions it caused. They landed hard on the ground with a combined thud.

"Have another shot!" Zarawakku chuckled evilly. As he was about to unleash another attack, a voice rang in the air, stopping him. When he turned around to look, he was greeted by a headbutt from Applejack, followed by a stream of magic energy from Twilight Sparkle. Finally, a blue blur swooped down and smashed him right off of the mountain.

"Rainbow Dash, always saving the day!"

The evil creature cried in pain as he was dragged at nearly the speed of sound directly into a tree. When he landed, he tried to stand up but then fell down again, this time with an explosion. The metallic nets under his control dematerialized into particles of light, freeing the hostages. The sound of happy cheering became audible as the ponies hug each other. Spike ran towards Twilight, who was exhausted from the excessive use of her magic.

"Twilight! Are you ok?" Spike said as she gave her a hand.

She nodded softly. "Yes…I'm fine."

However, it was not over. Zarawakku picked himself up, clutching his wounded chest. Pink electricity surged throughout his body, calling out to the starship he came from.

Bladerun stomped his hoof softly on the floor. " This is not over. Go, Bibi Bugs!"

Descending from the ship and flying through the sky were six little creatures. Their bodies were thin and slender with bat like wings. Their heads only consisted of one eye. They circled the alien creature before latching themselves onto him. He screamed as pain surged through his body. A blue hexagram of alien design appeared in front of him and it began to spin as he glowed with the same color. His body began to grow.

The two pony groups gasped while the hostages stopped cheering when they saw Zarawakku grow to the size of the mountain. The hostages quickly ran back into the cave, hoping that it would protect them.

"What just happened?" Moune ask.

"How should I know?" Agri responded.

"Woah nelly…" Applejack muttered.

The group quickly scattered when Zarawakku's giant fist hurled towards them.

"Now I can finish you off!" He then unleashed hot scorching lasers from his eyes, causing a massive explosion around the area it hit. Attempting to create a magical shield, Twilight's horn glowed only to be pulled away by Rainbow.

"Don't push yourself! The cave should be fine for now. Rarity and the others are running in the opposite direction with the rest of Ponyville. It's all under control." Absolutely nothing was under control, but Twilight was reassured enough to faint. Dash envied her. A nap would be amazing right now.

"W-What are we going to do now?" Spike said as he stared at the giant alien with horror. "He's huge!"

"My little ponies!" A voice belonged to non other than Luna came to their ears. From the sky, the Night Princess descended, landing softly on the ground with full grace.

"Princess Luna?" Alata said.

She let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you were able to defeat it." She looked at Twilight. "Looks like she used too much magic. Take care of her." The others nodded.

"No matter." She turned her gaze towards the Goseigers. "As for you guys, I found something that might help you to overcome this new…" She glanced towards the rampaging giant Zaruwakku. "Problem."

"You do?" Alata asked.

Luna nodded. "The Warstars did not have this ability in the past. Even so, I managed to take another peek at the book and found what the ancient Goseigers used in the most dire of time. They posessed grand weapons known as the Gosei Machines."

"Gosei Machines? Didn't Celestia mention them?" Hyde repeated.

"Yeah. I'll explain later. Right now, you guys have to deal with that monster first! Say "Gosei Machine Card" to unleash a new card."

The Goseigers did what they were told. When they said those words, a card materialized in front of each of them. The cards have the pictures of their Gosei Headders but this time with a full body. The stood on their hind hooves as they inserted the cards in their Tensouders, and slammed the slot shut.

"Tensou!"

The Tensouders began to announce like usual.

"SUMMON: GOSEI DRAGON, GOSEI PHOENIX, GOSEI SNAKE, GOSEI TIGER, GOSEI SHARK."

From their Tensouders, their Headders emerged and flew into the sky. They grew as they flew, becoming bigger until they stopped. The trail of light they left behind did not vanish; rather they began to take shape, forming their bodies.

"Woah…" Everypony stood their in awe, watching the Headders transform.

At the cave, the ponyfolk were witnessing the whole event unfold. Some were surprised while some others hid themselves.

"Cool…." Spike said. His eye then caught the sight of Gosei Dragon. "Awesome! A dragon!"

Rainbow looked at the Gosei Phoenix. "That looks nothing like Philomena. Way too pink, too. Still, it could be cool with some paint."

Eri gave the pegasus a confused look before turning back. "Do you think we're ready for this, your majesty?" Eri asked, feeling a little nervous about riding the machines.

"I trust you guys," She said with a smirk. "Jump in!" She then unfurled her wings and flew upwards, before her horn glowed with magic. Applejack and the barely conscious Twilight were engulfed in a magical sphere. "I'm rather out of my league here, so I'll take these two to safety."

The Goseigers gulped as they looked at each other before jumping into the air. The suits seemed to increase their jumping capabilities as they managed to land through the heads of their respective Gosei Machines and sunk into what seemed to be the cockpit.

"Amazing!" Alata said, astounded by the cockpit's design.

"Agri here, ready for battle!" Agri said, stomping his hoof in excitement.

"This is Hyde, all systems are functioning!"

"Moune here, ready to rock!"

"What a cool cockpit!" Eri simply said as she looked around. However, she noticed that they were not moving. "Umm, guys…How do we move this thing?"

"…..I don't really know…." Agri answered, trying to find the control panels.

Alata observed his surroundings, till something caught his eye when he looked at the floor. It was hole with a peculiar shape. Curious, he took his Tensouder and put it in. It was a perfect fit! The cockpit began to hum and lightened up as Alata felt magical energy surge through his body.

"Guys! Look down, you will see a hole to put your Tensouders in!"

Following his instructions, the others inserted their Tensouders and similar things happened to them. They heard the machines roar as it came to life. Like having a second body, they began to 'drive' them. All of them were flying towards Zaruwakku.

"Don't be impudent!" Seeing the Goseigers coming closer, he split himself into 20 flying saucers and began to attack.

Sparks and explosions lit up the early morning as Gosei Red flew through the valley with his Gosei Dragon, chasing one of the flying saucers. At the same time, his sister was flying through the air as she was being chased by three saucers.

"Alata, what should we do?" Gosei Pink asked frantically.

"For now, just do it!" Alata commanded.

Suddenly, more saucers flew in from his blind spot and released clouds of smoke, blinding his view. The red dragon machine was having a rough flight as Alata struggled to control its movements while it was getting hit. When he got out of the smoke cloud, he saw his sister flying fast below, being chased by more flying saucers.

"Eri!" Alata called out.

Gosei Pink looked back, and then forward. She screamed when she felt the cockpit was shaking; a saucer managed to tackle her Gosei Machine. When she regained her composure, she let out a gasp. A new cave came into her view. Quickly, she flew in with the saucers still on her tail.

Through the stereo, Alata instructed, "Eri! When you're out of the tunnel, pull up!"

"Roger!"

Increasing her pace, she was finally out of the short natural tunnel, and pulled up, covering her eyes as the blinding sun came to her view. Approaching her was the Gosei Dragon.

"Eri!, Keep coming towards me!" Alata said, gesturing his hoof towards himself.

Eri questioned. "What are you going to do?"

"Just do it!"

From his visor, Alata's eye glowed with the radiant red light of magic. The claws of the Gosei Dragon's feet began to drop slightly before shooting forwards like the fireworks at a royal event.

The missiles hit the flying saucers, blasting them into a cloud of flames that Eri was untouched by.

"I did it!" Alata cheered for his success.

Eri let out a sigh of relief. "Oh you….,"

On the nearby lake's surface, Gosei Shark jumped out before it went back in. Inside his cockpit, Hyde was looking at his visual radar. Two flying saucers were in front of him, fleeing.

"You think you can beat me in the waters?"

The visual radar began to beep as it analyzed the targets' coordinates.

"They're fast. Right one 30 degrees, left one 45 degrees. Speed: 80 knots."

His eyes began to glow blue with magic, activating his machine's weaponry. From its sides, Gosei Shark fired its own missiles, which homed directly towards the two targets, destroying them instantly.

"They're out."

Without warning, another flying saucer appeared, ramming Gosei Shark directly from the front. Struggling, he regained control of his machine.

"Now!" Using his willpower, he drove Gosei Shark upwards, with the saucer stuck in its mouth. When he reached the surface, Hyde made Gosei Shark chomp the saucer into pieces.

Four badly damaged saucers rolled, fleeing from the forest-shredding Gosei Tiger.

"Trying to run?" Moune asked.

Gosei Snake appeared next to her, chasing the saucers as well, snapping its jaws for the sake of it.

"Let's go, Moune!" Agri said.

"Okay!"

With that, Gosei Black increased his machine's speed. The saucers fired their lasers which he easily avoided. He slipped past through the first two saucers. When he reached the other two, he turned his body to the left, which caused the train-like snake to do the same, ramming the two saucers into the air. One of the saucers landed into the jaws of Gosei Tiger. Using her magic, she made the machine spin a few times, before releasing the battered saucer.

"Good job, Moune!" Agri complimented his sister.

The leftovers were taken care of by Gosei Dragon and Phoenix, swooping through the air with ease.

"The Gosei Machines are amazing!" Alata rised up and clapped his hooves together excitedly. Gosei Dragon hovered in the air, imitating the glee of its pilot.

At the edge of Ponyville, the ships that had not attacked transformed back into Zaruwakku.

"Darn you ponies!" He said angrily.

"Goseigers, listen up!" Luna's voice came to their ears, surprising them. "You can't defeat a true Warstar like this! You need to combine your Gosei Machines to form a more powerful machine called Gosei Great!"

"Gosei Great?" Agri repeated. The group then nodded as they summoned a new card.

"Gosei Great Card!" The said cards dematerialized and out came a card with a picture of the combined Gosei Machines.

"Let's show our enemies our power as a team. All together now!" Alata said enthusiastically as he inserted the card in his Tensouder. The others followed suit.

"Tensou!" They said in unison.

Afterwards, the Tensouders eyes' began to glow in respond.

"COMBINE, GOSEI GREAT."

The Gosei Machines began their combination sequence.

"Agri, Moune!" Alata said as he flies the red dragon downwards.

Moune looked at Gosei Snake. "Bro!"

"Roger!" Agri responded as he glowed with magic, braking Gosei Snake, making its body turn and sliding its tail at Gosei Tiger's behind.

It was Gosei Tiger's turned to brake. "Alright!" The machine then slowed down, allowing the tail to enter the hole on its back. Both the machines' Headders snapped their jaws before their bodies pulled up, forming the legs and half of the body. The other three Gosei Machines descended, with Gosei Dragon landing on top of the waist part and forming the other half of the body.

"Hyde, Eri!" Alata signalled.

"Yes/Ok." Hyde and Eri said, glowing with magic.

Gosei Shark's tail and Gosei Phoenix's jet wings folded onto their bodies. Both of them then attached themselves to Gosei Dragon, forming the arms. A humanoid head then emerged from the back of the dragon. Its blue eyes flashed as the wings on its ears swiveled up, bringing the humanoid golem to life. The transformation was now complete.

The Goseigers winked out with a bright light, appearing in Gosei Great's head cockpit. The changed cockpit was huge, with the control panels situated close to each other, each of them colored with the five different colors of the Goseigers. They looked around their new surroundings with awe.

"This is amazing!" Gosei Great said.

"Awesome indeed!" Gosei Blue said.

"Wonderful!" Eri said happily, bouncing up and down the way a certain other pink pony was at that very moment.

"Alright we did it!" Moune yelled, rearing up and shoving both her front hooves into the air.

"Let's go, Gosei Great!" Alata commanded, punching his right hoof upwards.

The giant mecha hummed as it began to walk.

Zarawakku stood in dull confusion before attacking. "I'll fry you!" He shot lasers from his eyes but they did nothing but create sparks on Gosei Great's chest.

"There must be some kind of card for the weapons!" Alata said.

Luna quickly responded to that question. "There is. Just ask the machine for the "Dragon Sword". Or you could try the Headders. Now that their bodies are part of this war machine, the actual heads can do what they wish."

"Alright. Dragon Sword!"

Gosei Great took a sword that resembled Alata's Skick Sword from its back. It then attempted to slash the alien but Zarawakku blocked the sword easily with his hands. The giant mech tossed the useless blade at its enemy before striking out with its fists.

"Let's go!" Alata said, pointing his hoof forward. "Headder Attack!" He and the rest said in unison. The Headders detached themselves from Gosei Great, beginning with Gosei Dragon, and flew towards Zarawakku.

"Headder Punch!" Hyde and Eri said in unison, activating their magic. Gosei Great swung at the air with its now fistless arms, making both the Shark and Phoenix Headder hit Zaruwakku's body.

It was the Landick's turn. "Headder Kick!" Similarly, Gosei Great kicked the air, making both of the Landicks' Headders 'kick' Zaruwakku in the crotch, causing him to cry in pain. Gosei Dragon flew close and breathed a stream of fire.

Gosei Great than jumped to the air as the Headders reattached themselves before coming into a full flight. Retrieving the sword, Gosei Great looked down upon the alien as it hovered.

"That was awesome you guys! Now, time to use the Victory Charge Card for the final attack." Luna said.

The Goseigers just went with it. "Victory Charge Card." They inserted their new cards into their Tensouders in unison.

"VICTORY CHARGE."

Flames began to engulf the Dragon Sword as it charged up. Magical energy then appeared under Zaruwakku, preventing him from moving.

"Great Strike!" The Goseigers said in unison. Gosei Great descended; flying towards the alien before using the momentum to slash him. The power was too much for the alien to handle. He glow red in heat before exploding into a cloud of flames.

"We did it!" Alata said happily, rearing up with a grin behind his mask. The exhausted ponies cheered.

The Goseigers jumped down from their mecha and landed gently thanks to the suits. Princess Celestia was standing right in front of them with a warm smile on her face. Behind her was a crowd of ponies, chattering amongst themselves.

"My little ponies, you're all right." Celestia said softly.

A brown old mare, the Mayor of Ponyville, trotted next to the princess.

"Excuse me your majesty, but who are they?"

Celestia's smile gradually grew as she turns to the crowd. "They are the Goseigers. Could you please ready the immigration papers and find a house? They-their friends will be staying for a while."

The crowd resumed their brief chatter before they started cheering.

A radiant bright light winked in briefly, bringing with it Luna and the victims of the fight. Some of the hostages ran into the crowd with happy faces, hugging their loved ones.

With the help of the Princesses, the town was cleaned up. The Goseigers, now in their regular pony forms were having a blast at Sugarcube Corner. There was a "Thanks For Saving Ponyville" party hosted by Pinkie Pie there, cleverly disguised as a welcoming party. The Princesses told them to keep their identities a secret to prevent unwanted attention and to keep them and everypony around safe. The other wielders of the Elements of Harmony were there as well, enjoying the party with their new friends.

Back at their castle, both Princess Celestia and Luna were watching the stars in the night sky, with Luna peeking through a telescope.

"Aren't the stars beautiful tonight, Luna?"

Luna gave a soft nod as she moved away from the horoscope. "They sure are Celly. Thanks for putting them up tonight. I could have done it better, though."

Celestia giggled softly as she punched her sister's shoulder.

"Oww! That hurts, Celly!" Luna said with a pout, rubbing her hoof over her shoulder.

"Oops, sorry, forgot my own strength." She chuckled.

"No kidding…" Luna said with a tinge of sarcasm. "Anyways, what do you think of them taking this job? As the protectors of Equestria?"

Celestia closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again, gazing at the stars. "I don't see a problem with it."

"No problem? What if they get themselves in trouble?"

"They'll manage. Besides, the wielders of the Elements of Harmony were able to overcome some of the most dangerous tasks and obstacles I can think of. I don't see why the Goseis can't do the same. We can't personally take care of everything. You of all ponies should believe in them."

Luna looked back into the telescope, staring straight at the pockmarked moon. "How does the tale go? 'The Warstars will aid in her escape and she will bring about nighttime eternal?' I was once banished by the Elements of Harmony. The second time around, I was finally purified. The Goseigers have driven back Equestria's enemies in the past. Maybe these five will find a true solution."

Celestia nuzzled her sister. "They will. Our subjects saved you. They can save Equestria."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that!<strong>

R&R


	3. EPIC 3

**Another chapter done! Alhamdulillah.**

**Credits: Oreichalcos for being my beta reader.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! These show belonged to their respective owners:**

**Friendship Is Magic: Lauren Faust and Hasbro**

**Goseiger: Toei and Saban for licensing for Power Rangers**

* * *

><p><strong>EPIC 3: LANDICK POWER, DIVIDED<strong>

It was a morning in Ponyville just like any other. The birds were chirping happily and the warmth of the early morning sun lingered in the air. As usual, the townsfolk were up and about, working on their daily activities. Two ponies trotted along the path to the library, lead by Spike. He had picked them up from their new house, which was near the edge of the town. The baby dragon explained to them about himself, how he came to be Twilight's assistant and all the important things that he could think of. The Skicks listened to his chatter happily.

"Twilight usually makes a mess when she studies, so I'm the one who usually cleans it all up. Also, I can breathe magical fire to send Twilight's scrolls to Princess Celestia herself!" He said proudly.

"Wow! That sounds so cool Spike!" Eri said before she tapped her brother's shoulder. "Right Alata?"

"Yeah." was all he said when he nodded.

As the library came into view, Spike said, "Well, there it is! Twilight's library."

Alata grinned as he bounced up and down happily. "I'm looking forward to it! Alright!" He scooped up the baby dragon onto his back and twirled briefly. Spike was surprised and the pair earned some stares and laughs from the other ponies around them.

"You know? You guys kinda remind of Pinkie Pie. With all that bouncing and all." Spike commented.

"Really?" Alata asked as both of the Skick ponies looked at each other before shrugging and resumed their walk towards the library.

* * *

><p>The library was a mess. Books were littered everywhere on the floor, some of which were eventually pulled up and put back on their respective shelves. A faint glow appeared on Twilight's horn as she used the feather duster to clean up the covers. It had been one of her crazy study weekends, filled with lots of research on things that had caught her eye while she was researching other things. Since she was exhausted due to everything that had happened recently, the mess had slipped her mind. It was usually Spike's job, but she had told the little dragon to fetch the Goseis instead.<p>

"There, all done." Twilight said. Her ears then perked up when she heard the creaking sound of the door being opened, along with chattering voices.

"And that's how I rescued Rarity from the Diamond Dogs." Spike said as he and the Skick ponies walked in.

"Welcome to the library you….two?" She looked around, confused at the current whereabouts of the other Goseis. "Where's the rest?" She looked up at her assistant in confusion. "Spike?"

"I couldn't find them, Twilight." Spike responded, shrugging.

Twilight turned towards the Skicks, who were looking around the library.

"Cool library here, Mrs. Sparkle!" Eri commented, skipping towards one of the shelves.

Twilight blushed with embarrassment hearing her mother's name. "Please, just call me Twilight." She advanced towards them and asked. "Where are your cousins, if you don't mind me asking?"

The Skicks stopped in their tracks and turned their heads towards the purple mare comically.

"Hmmm?" Eri said.

Twilight cocked and eyebrow with the same impression.

Excitedly, the pink pony answered, "I bet Hyde's studying marine lifeforms, if he can!"

"Yeah yeah, yeah." Alata nodded.

* * *

><p>Nearby the lake's shore, Hyde stood silently, watching the fish swimming. His eyes folded into a squint, carefully observing their swimming patterns. When he shifted forwards for a closer look, his forehoof accidentally tipped a pebble into the water, scaring the fish away. He let out a disappointed sigh.<p>

"'I scared it away'….." Alata said, attempting a mediocre imitation of Hyde. "…is probably what he's saying."

Eri giggled, tipping Twilight and Spike over the edge into laughter. She looked up in thought. "I bet the Landick tribe is training."

* * *

><p>Somewhere near the edge of the Everfree Forest, Moune was sitting in front of a campfire, holding a couple of sticks with marshmallows on them. The fire cast away the shadows creeping towards the campsite. Her cutie mark of a sprouting plant was hinted with hues of red from the flame. She smiled when the marshmallows had turned to a nice shade of blackish-red in the flames. Behind her was a green and white tent. Her brother Agri walked out and sat next to her.<p>

"Here ya go bro." She handed him the stick.

"It looks good", he said, taking a bite.

Moune looked straight at the campfire, wondering. "Looks like our lives are gonna change, right?"

"Yeah" was all Agri said. He then took another bite. "What happened yesterday…was kinda awesome."

Moune could only let out a small giggle as she began to eat her meal.

"Battling those aliens, fighting giant monsters with giant machines, why wouldn't it be?"

Agri nodded. "Not that I'm complaining, it's just that, those airheads and Hyde might slow us down."

"Well, our family did send us here to learn to all that friendship stuff, and tie the bonds of our clans." Moune said, looking at two dark spots about the same size as their tent. Agri followed his sister's glance. Three days ago, all five of them had camped here when they first arrived. It was Hyde who went to town to find a house or an apartment to stay. That was before the Cloudsdale incident happened.

Agri returned his gaze to the campfire, shrugging. After finishing their meals, Agri kicked some dirt onto the fire with his hind hooves, putting it out easily. Both of them then looked at each other with a smirk.

"Let's train!" Agri said as he high-hooved his sister.

* * *

><p>Twilight just let out a heavy sigh. She was hoping for all of them to come. "Well, let's start with you guys then." She trotted towards the table with both Skicks followed slowly. Twilight took her seat on the comfy pillow she had put out, facing towards the crowd of two. The Skicks took their seats as well, though they saw three more cushions, probably meant for their cousins. Her horn aglow as she opened one of the books. She cleared her throat and began to speak.<p>

"First of all, magic is something you study and practice. It only happens when you decide to do it and it's meant to make something specific that you choose to happen...happen." She smiled a little, remembering how she explained the same thing to Pinkie Pie the other day.

Both Skicks gave an understanding nod. As Twilight continued her lecture, something caught Eri's eye on the table; a book entitled "Fairies And Fairyland." Having found something interesting for a change, she took the book and opened it.

"Oh wow! Hey, Alata." Eri whispered as she nudged him. "Look at this!"

Alata's eyes widened with excitement. "Ooh!"

"And furthermore-" Twilight's train of thought was interrupted when she heard soft laughter coming from the Skick ponies. She looked at them with utter disbelief. Had they not been listening the whole time?

"Guys? What are you doing?"

Both ponies looked up at the purple unicorn with goofy grins. Eri quickly put the book back onto the table.

"Sorry Twilight. We kinda got distracted." Alata's goofy smile grew as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, make sure you pay attention this time." She said sternly as she turned the page. "As I was saying, to make magic happened, you must have _full_ concentration." Twilight said, emphasizing on the word full.

* * *

><p>The wafting sugary sweet smell of SugarCube Corner filled the air of this lovely afternoon, with customers enjoying some sweet, cool, delicious treats to accommodate this hot weather. The pegasus ponies had less work to do at this time of the year since it was summer, only needing to move the occasional cloud and fill the occasional rain request. The sweet shop's door swung open as Pinkie Pie trotted towards two fillies, carrying a tray of chocolate sundaes with her mouth. Gently, she set them down.<p>

"Hope you enjoy them!" Pinkie Pie said happily before she hopped back into the shop.

"Sure thing, Pinkie Pie!" Lyra said as she licked her lips, gazing at the sundae as her horn lit up and her spoon hovered. Her best friend, Bon-Bon had started with hers already.

The ponies around them were enjoying themselves, chattering about their life and other things. They were too loud and to busy eating to notice something approaching. From the rooftop, an alien creature appeared, looking down upon the ponies. The creature was tall and resembled a mosquito. It was mostly white with purple being secondary on its color palette, with just a hint of red running down its neck. Brown leg-like growths decorated its neck on both sides. The large snowflakes protruded from its back. Its legs also had a winter theme; growth of small icy spikes covered them.

"I'll start by freezing this town." He said maliciously.

The snowflakes on his back glowed briefly before streams of icy wind came out of the holes on its shoulder. The ponies below felt a chill blew as the snowflakes began to fall, much to their confusion. They looked up in the sky, checking if it was another pegasus pony weather test. However, a certain pony named Lily screamed as she saw the culprit of this strange weather.

"Monster! It's one of those monsters!" Lily said as she backed off from her table. "The horror, the horror!" After a moment of useless flailing, she ran off. The other ponies panicked and scattered. It was becoming a habit.

Back at the Landick's camping site, Agri was doing some push ups with a rock on his back. Even so, he seemed to be doing well without much of a struggle. Moune on the other hoof was fooling around, skipping happily with a stick in her mouth. Looking at her brother with a smile, she released the stick.

"Tensou." She said. Her necklace transformed into a Tensouder along with a stack of cards, floating gently down the ground. With an enthusiastic smile, she randomly picked a card.

"Hmm….? Rockrush Card?" Her broad smile grew as she inserted the card into her morpher.

"Tensou! Ha!" The familiar glow of the Tensouder gave out as it began its work.

"EXPLOSION LANDICK POWER."

A flash of light appeared on the ground as a large boulder emerged, sealing the ground under it and leaving no crater. The sound of the boulder interrupted Agri's focus on his work out. Moune, without a doubt, jumped and kicked the boulder in mid air with her right hind hoof, karate style, smashing the boulder into pieces.

"Alright!" She turned towards her brother, who has resumed his push ups. "Hey, hey, bro!" She pranced towards him. "I'm pretty good, aren't I?"

"No" was all Agri said as he removed the boulder from his back. "You still have a long ways to go." He grabbed a small towel perched on the nearby root of a tree and wiped his sweaty brow. "Like the Princesses said, we must master our basics first before we do big techniques like that."

Moune moaned. "But that is so boring!"

"It's not boring," Agri replied. "In a pinch, you'll be in trouble."

Moune cocked an eyebrow. "A pinch? Like when?" She let out a soft chuckle. "There're two of us Landicks."

Agri seemed unamused that statement; evident from his blank stare. "Don't forget the other three…"

"Whatever. We'll probably be ok by ourselves." Moune said as she jumped up in excitement, kicking and punching the air. Upon landing, she saw her brother staring at her with a poker face expression. "Something wrong bro?"

"There are 1.5 of us actually." Agri simply said with a stern tone.

Moune blinked. "Are you saying I'm only half?"

"Yeah!"

Moune pouted angrily at her brother. A gust of cold wind blew, catching them by surprise. The Landicks looked down; feeling chills from under their hoofs. Like other Earth ponies, the Landicks had strong bonds with the environment around them. Agri closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the chill under his hoofs. Moune shivered.

"I can feel a terrible chill coming through the ground!" Both ponies' eyes widened when they saw snow coming towards them and the ground being slowly covered in ice. Without much thought, Moune dashed out of the forest.

"Ah! Moune!" Agri hollered as he followed her.

**Meanwhile at Ponyville's Spa House...**

Rarity let out a satisfying sigh. "Another day of well-deserved relaxation, don't you agree Fluttershy?" She said with a smile.

"Yes." Fluttershy replied simply. The two of them gave their thanks to the spa house twins and bid their farewell. When they opened the door, they were greeted by a chilling wind. They shivered and retreated back in. The wind got inside, causing everypony to shiver as well. When Rarity tried to close the door, it would not budge as it was covered with ice.

"What i-i-in the world?" Rarity said as her teeth chattered due to shivering. One of the spa twins, Aloe went to check up on the door. The three mares gasped when they saw the ice covering the doorway and creeping inside!

With quick thinking, Rarity used her magic on the hinges and successfully closed the door shut. All the ponies breathed a sigh of relief.

Lotus, Aloe's twin sister called out to them towards the window. "Ladies, come and look at this!"

What they saw was chaotic. As the glass frosted over and turned opaque, the four rushed to the sauna and heated the coals as if their lives depended on it.

Upon entering the town's plaza, the Landicks witnessed the same chaos as dozens of ponies were still in a state of panic, running to and fro, screaming and falling over one another, slipping on the slippery frozen ground. A snowy wind blew towards a pony that was unfortunate enough to fall over a broken chair, freezing her. Both Agri and Moune gasped at the sight and gallop towards the victim to check.

"What's this?" Moune asked.

Agri heard chatters coming from Sugarcube Corner. The voice belonged to Pinkie Pie, talking to an alien creature standing on the rooftop. He presumed that it was the Warstar soldier behind this mess. Quickly, he galloped towards them.

"And then I said 'oatmeal, are you crazy?'" She snorted and laughed, a warm pink hoof bracing on the monstrosity's cold hide.

The alien clapped his ears, unable to listen to this crazy pony any longer. In what sense would she speak about a party at a time like this!

"You! Warstar!" Agri yelled.

Both beings turned their heads when they heard the new voice.

"Oh, hey Agri!" Pinkie Pie greeted as she bounced towards the Landicks. Both of them however ignored as they focused on the alien.

"What are you doing?" Agri said angrily, stomping his hoof on the ground.

The alien snorted and clenched his fist. "Lord Drake's orders. I am Hiyousetsu and I will freeze the whole world!"

Moune walked forward, closer to Hiyousetsu's location, much to Agri's disapproval.

"I thought so." She lowered her head and rubbed the ground with her forehoof. "You won't get your way!"

"I won't let you interfere!" A barrage of laser bursts flew out of his eyes towards the group, which they barely dodged.

"Now that's not nice." Pinkie Pie commented.

After picking herself up, Moune transformed without a second thought.

"Tensou!"

"CHANGE GOSEIGER."

With that, she jumped high and landed on the rooftop, directly in front of the alien and began to attack. The alien easily dodged her headbutt move. Gosei Yellow rolled down towards the opposite side before giving a good bucking to the alien's chest with minimal effect.

"Brother! I'll show you I'm a whole pony!" As she countered, the alien managed to slam her with his body, knocking her down.

"Moune…" Agri muttered. "Tensou!" Using his Tensounder, Agri transformed into Gosei Black. He jumped up and body-slammed the alien, which just pushed the alien backwards without any damage done.

"Are you ok?" Gosei Black asked, grabbing his sister's hoof to pull her up.

"Let go!" Moune said angrily as she pulled her hoof away from him, surprising Agri. Brushing her brother aside, she charged.

"Don't go by yourself!" The colt warned as he followed her.

Being a stubborn Landick, Gosei Yellow attacked anyway, attacking whilst dodging attacks from her opponent. When Hiyousetsu shot his lasers forwards, she quickly jumped and karate chopped his head. The alien grunted in pain but stood on his guard. Behind her mask, Gosei Yellow grinned as she charged even as her strikes were ineffective.

Gosei Black jumped in and charged in a similar manner to Gosei Yellow, but his attack actually pushed the alien back.

"Darn you!" Hiyousetsu cursed as he lunged towards them.

* * *

><p>Moments passed as Twilight continued her lesson about magic. After that lecture, along with some writing on the chalk board about simple magic spells, Twilight decided to demonstrate. Her horn glowed with radiant pink light as she levitated all the books on the table into the air, before putting them down again. The Skicks were awed like they were seeing fireworks, which earned them a weird stare from Spike and Twilight herself.<p>

"Is it me or they are pretty much excited about anything?" Spike commented.

"That was cool, Twilight!" Alata commented.

The unicorn mare flushed a little but shook her head with a soft giggle.

"Now, who would like to go first?"

Eri quickly put her hoof up. "Me! I'll do it!" She said excitedly like a little filly.

"Ooook." Twilight took a step back to give Eri some space. "Now, I'm not sure how you're going to do it but hearing that story yesterday about you guys being….alicorns, it should be possible."

The Skicks gave a calm nod with a smile.

"Try to lift that book to the table."

The pink mare nodded understandingly and closed her eyes, focusing on her thoughts. At first nothing, but a few seconds later, Eri's body began to glow. Her eyes then shot open, glowing as well. She concentrated her magic on the book, making the object glow with the same light. She tried but to no avail as the book dropped quickly after a tiny lift. She panted as she tried a second time.

"Concentrate and don't force it." Twilight said.

She nodded without looking. With a few grunts and moan, she slowly lifted the book. It seemed her magic was working!

Alata got closer with a gleeful smile.

As the book was about to reach the table, the sound of loud knockings came to the door, making Eri lost her concentration. The book fell to the floor as the pink pony tumbled on the floor, panting. All of her energy seemed to have been drained. Alata trotted towards her and helped her to stand up on her hooves.

"I'll get it!" Spike said as he briskly walked towards the door. When he opened the door, a chilly wind entered the building, covering the interior with frost. Shivering, Twilight walked forward and saw Hyde standing there with a serious demeanor.

"Hyde?"

"Found you," Hyde said as he walked a step further in. "We got a situation here!"

* * *

><p>Alata, Eri and Hyde, now fully transformed, galloped through the crowd of running ponies behind a panting Twilight. When they arrived at the plaza, they saw Gosei Black and Yellow fighting against the Warstar.<p>

"Black! Yellow!" Gosei Red called out. Noticing two fallen ponies, a mare and a colt on the ground and covered with snow, Gosei Pink nuzzled to check. Red then followed.

"Are you ok?" Pink asked as she shook the body with her hoof. The unconscious pony opened its eyes slowly.

"Are you alright?" Alata said, checking on the colt. The pony gasped when his eyes met Red's visor. Multiple brief screeches were heard as a swarm of Bibi Soldiers appeared from above, jumping over them and landed in front of them.

At the fountain, Twilight used her magic to thaw out the frozen pony. Her limp body fell onto Hyde's back, which woke her up. She blinked as her vision became clear.

"Roseluck, are you ok?"

The mare gave a frantic nod, her teeth chattering due to the coolness. Her eyes then widened when she realised just whom she was leaning onto.

"Goseiger?"

Behind his mask, Hyde just rolled his eyes. "Get a hold of yourself."

"You better get home." Twilight said.

Giving a quick nod, Roseluck galloped away.

"Now let's handle these guys." Twilight said, her horn glowing. Both ponies charged at the soldiers, alongside Red and Pink. Twilight blasted them with her magic, sending them flying hard to a wall. Blue dodged the oncoming cleaver and head butted his attacker. Red spun and kicked a Bibi's face. Pink shoved one using her forehoof and kicked another behind her.

"I'm coming now!" Gosei Red said as he trotted towards the Landicks' direction whilst ducking his head from the Bibis' cleavers.

Gosei Yellow, who was slightly tired, protested. "He's the Landick tribe's prey!" Don't interfere." She then went back to fight the alien.

"Eh?" was all he could said as he attacked the swarming Bibi soldiers.

"Annoying pests!" Hiyousetsu said, feeling annoyed. He struck Yellow's face with his fist, followed by an arm block for Black's hoof punch. Yellow went at him again, but was quickly struck down by the creature's strength. She rolled briefly on the roof. Black jumped over her and landed in front of Hiyousetsu, and then pushed him back using his body.

Picking herself up, Yellow stood on her hind hoof with her Tensouder. "Just watch! Rockrush Card!" Quickly she grabbed the Explosion Card that appeared in front of her and put in the device.

"Yellow! Your power won't work!" Black warned, struggling on his hooves against the alien's body strength, before he was punched in the stomach and folded over. Again, Yellow was being stubborn and ignored her brother's heed.

"Tensou!"

"EXPLOSION, LANDICK POWER"

A giant boulder similar to the one before emerged magically from the roof, shining with hues of multicoloured light in mid air. Yellow jumped and kicked the boulder, shattering it into smaller pieces which were heading towards Hiyousetsu.

The alien however stood where he was calmly. "I can use that!" When the rocks were millimetres away from reaching him, he slapped them away easily, sending them back at a greater speed to Yellow. The rocks hit her hard while she was still in mid air, causing her to fall down into the building.

"Moune!" Black yelled.

Fortunately, she was alright. The suit seemed to absorb most of the fall. She tried to stand up, but her lower right knee was hurt. The alien jumped down to her level.

"Yellow!" Red hollered, tossing aside a Bibi soldier before turning at a full gallop towards his comrade.

Noticing the injured knee, the alien slowly approached her, ready to kill. His eyes stared down at her coldly. "Die!"

Gosei Yellow moaned, looking up to Hiyousetsu in fear.

A yell came from above as Gosei Black jumped down; swinging his axe at the alien's back, battering its 'snowflakes'. The sound of a painful groan escaped from Hiyousetsu as pain surged through his abdomen from his back. Small pieces of his snowflakes fell to the ground. He stumbled backwards, clutching to his rib. "I was careless!" With that, he made his escape.

Instead of chasing the alien immediately, the other Goseigers ran to Yellow to help her up, much to her displeasure.

"Are you okay sis?" Black said, bending his head down in attempt to lift her up but he was quickly shoved away by her hoof.

"Let go!"

Gosei Blue looked at Yellow, turned his head forward and saw the creature running. "Chase him!" He trotted before turning to a full gallop at the creature, whom was already far away. Red could only give an understanding nod as he gave chase. Black did not want to leave his sister at this condition, but he followed the other two, hoping to give her some time to cool off. Gosei Pink decided to stay back anyways.

"Are you ok?"

**Later…**

The sunlight burst through the clouds and broadly grew as the pegasus ponies moved away the unnatural cloud, letting the ice melt. The construction workers rebuilding Cloudsdale considered it a karmic gift. The ruined sky city would take months to repair. Producing the hard clouds that stopped buildings from falling right through required lots of normal clouds and a specialized factory. The biggest hard cloud factory had been, of course, in Cloudsdale. It was now all over the countryside, along with the debris of the other buildings. The lack of natural clouds this summer was also a pain. This dark stormcloud could take a whole week off of the recovery time!

Below the busy workers, the chime of a bell rung through the cool air as the door of the Carousel Boutique opened outwards, Rarity and Fluttershy trotting out. A soft aura of magic radiated from the unicorn's glowing horn as she closed the door, tying a tag that read "CLOSED" onto the knob. Fluttershy was carrying a medical kit in her mouth. Without further ado, the two mares galloped away.

In Pinkie Pie's bedroom above Sugarcube Corner, the wild-maned mare was bouncing happily around the room, excited to see all her friends gathering. She wished the same could be said for a certain yellow Landick mare, though. Moune sat on the floor with a grumpy frown on her face. Next to her was Eri, checking the bandage on her cousin's hind leg. Hyde was leaning on the wall, staring blankly outside through the window with a serious look on his face. Alata, like usual, was oblivious to the situation; he was playing with Gummy and made him do tricks on the other side of the room. Agri was leaning on a wall just like Hyde, staring at his sister.

A knock came from the door before it opened, revealing Fluttershy and Rarity. Mrs Cake politely nodded with a smile before she closed the door, leaving the younger ponies privately in the room.

"Um….I got the medicine." Fluttershy said in her usual soft voice as she put a small package near to Eri. Using her muzzle, she opened it. There were bandages, cotton swabs and a natural antiseptic.

"Thanks, Fluttershy."

The shy Pegasus nodded as she helped the pink pony pour the anti-septic on the cotton. Gently, Eri tapped the wounded knee with her left hoof. Moune let out some painful hisses when she felt the contact of the medicine on her skin. Afterwards, Fluttershy wrapped her knee with a bandage.

"There! All done." Eri said with a smile. Fluttershy nodded with the same expression.

"You're such a great helper." Eri complimented, making the Pegasus blush in embarrassment.

"Oh it was nothing. I take care of my animal friends at home all the time."

Eri's eyes grew wide with delight. "Animal friends?"

Fluttershy nodded. "Oh yes. I have many woodland creatures living in my home. One of them is my pet bunny Angel."

"Cool! Although, is it ok with you leaving them alone at home?"

"Not at all. Angel is usually in charge when I'm not around and he is such a good assistant care-taker."

**Meanwhile at Fluttershy's house…**

The sound of music could be heard alongside the sound of little critters. All the animals were either dancing or goofing off, jumping around and about. Fluttershy's treat cabinet was wide open and snacking animals took food as they ran past it. Angel was running a three-legged race with a small ostrich and many creatures, frightened from all the recent violence and commotion, cheered themselves up by trashing the house and partying like there was no tomorrow.

**Back to the group...**

Hyde and Agri groaned, hearing the conversation taking a boring, non-violent turn. Twilight cleared her throat, catching everypony's attention. "I think we have far more important things to talk about."

Eri gave a goofy grin while Fluttershy's face flushed as she shrank behind.

"Yes. What Twilight is trying to say," Hyde looked at the group seriously, "is that we lost the alien."

"Too many of those alien soldier things got in the way." Alata said, still playing with Gummy. "There were so many."

"Too bad!" Moune grumbled as she lowered her body to the floor. "We were so close!"

Hearing her rant, Agri began to speak. "Why did you use that Explosion Card back there?" There was a hint of anger in his tone of voice.

"Eh?" Moune responded, looking at her brother with a confused expression. "Why? Because I thought it'd work."

"Did you think your raw-flank Tensou technique would work?" He continued with a louder voice. The Ponyville half of the group gasped when they heard Agri's choice of words.

"Now, hold on a minute." Applejack stomped her hoof angrily. "Around here we don't use that kind of language."

Her complaint was ignored as Agri was glaring at Moune, deaf to the world.

"It's your fault he got away."

"Bro! Are you saying that I'm weak?"

"Yeah." He said bluntly. "You're immature, too. You shouldn't have gone alone!"

He just pressed his sister's button. Moune got up on her feet and walked towards her brother. "What?

"Hey!" Eri quickly got up and earned glares from both of them. "There's no reason to fight!"

Hearing the start of a real fight, Alata stopped what he was doing and began to pace around the room. Rarity's unrivalled eye for detail was the first to see the change in posture from airhead colt Alata to the stallion in the red suit, somepony that could lead and protect.

"This is what my dad once said." Everypony turned their attention towards him, the conflict forgotten. "'There is a limit to what one can do by oneself'."

Pinkie was the one to shatter the tense atmosphere. "Wow, Alata! That sounded really, really cool! I know some fillies who should really, really hear that. Mind if I borrow it? Pleeease?" Alata gave a nod and relaxed once more. Eri could only smile as the tense atmosphere disappeared, remembering the words of their father. Twilight stared with her mouth slightly agape. For a second, she saw that Alata was somewhat competent, unlike the goofball she'd seen these past few days.

**Warstar Central Operation Ship….**

"Hiyousetsu, that cur," Dereputa criticized. "He has dragged Lord Drake's name through the mud."

Mons Drake himself interjected as he walked towards his subordinate, "Wait, there's no need to say that. He hasn't given up yet."

"They say a wounded animal can be powerful." Bladerun interjected as he entered the room. "He might accomplish more than we expect."

Dereputa snorted. "Really?"

Alata sat in front of his Landick cousins. "Remember before we left home..." Alata reared up, taking on the posture of a college professor. "Kids, to tie the bonds of our clan, you five must learn the value of friendship and teamwork. It's been decided. You five will be going to live in Ponyville from now on till you learn these moral values. Princess Celestia has agreed with this as well...," He relaxed and returned on his usual posture. "And that's what my father said to us before we came here." He finished, giving them a big smile. Twilight pondered for a moment, feeling a little bit of deja-vu. It was similar in her case when Princess Celestia told her to learn the value of friendship after the Nightmare Moon incident. Pinkie Pie just smiled happily along with Fluttershy and Rarity while Applejack and Rainbow Dash snickered.

Agri, Moune and Hyde looked down, recalling those words from their uncle. Their parents were all in this as well.

"That's why I think you guys should move into the new house now! It will be fun to live together, all five of us!" He said happily, clopping his hooves together.

"I'm completely against it!" Moune protested.

"Eh?" Everypony said as they turned to look at the Landick mare.

Alata pouted as he softly tapped the floor a few times with his front right hoof. "Why? It'd be better if us five live together!" He turned to his friends and cousins. "Right?"

"Yeah." Eri nodded. The Ponyville half could not agree more.

Agri shook his head. "No thanks," He said flatly. "The two of us Landicks could take care of ourselves."

Applejack cocked and eyebrow as she approached the Landick. Before she could say anything, Moune got up and began to speak.

"I don't want to be with Agri."

The black colt turned his head towards her with surprised expression on his face.

"I can fight by myself!" With that, Moune walked out the door without bothering to close it. The sound of her hoofsteps faded as she went downstairs. They could hear Mr and Mrs Cake calling to her but no reply, which meant that she had already left the building.

Agri stopped Eri from rushing after her. "Leave her alone!" His anger was still noticable in his voice. "Let her cool her head." He continued, this time with a slightly calmer voice. Even so, he was still worried about his younger sister, staring dully at the door.

"Pardon me for trottin' into family matters," Agri turned around to meet the serious gaze of Applejack. "But like Alata said, you five can't be splittin' up. 'Tain't smart to be alone when monsters are ahoof."

Agri turned around, too stubborn to listen. Shaking his head, he walked out of the door, closing the door behind him. Alata sighed inwardly as he walked out as well. He was going to follow the stubborn mule, making sure he will be alright.

A brief of silence crept over them before Spike broke it. "Well...that was really awkward."

* * *

><p>Outside of town, Agri went on his search. He called out to her, searching behind every tree, bush and rocks that he could find. Passing by their campsite, he looked but there were no sign of her. His care for his little sister shone through the tough front he'd been putting up when the other ponies were around.<p>

Agri let out a tiring sigh. "She sure bounces back quickly!"

"Because she's got the raging Landick power?"

Agri turned and looked up to the unseen responder, perched on a tree branch with a smile.

"Alata...!"

"So you are worried about her. Let's search for her together."

The Landick colt shook his head in disapproval and turned away. "No. This problem is between me and Moune, us siblings."

"Eh?" Alata jumped and safely landed on the ground. "This is a problem for us five, you mean."

"Don't just lump me with you guys!"

"Come on, two or five isn't that different." Alata said, briefly rubbing his chin with his hoof.

Agri was getting annoyed. "It's very different!" He pressed his hoof on Alata's hoof, causing him to wince. "Sheesh!" He muttered under his breath as he walked away, now heading back towards the town to continue his search. Alata walked right behind him, much to his annoyance.

"Don't follow me." The team leader moved, walking beside him instead.

Afternoon soon changed to dusk. "Moune!" Eri called out, trotting through an empty alley. Hyde and Applejack were right behind her. They had been searching for hours but found no sign of the yellow mare. Soon, they reached the town's main street. Everypony there started to close up their shop and light the lamps in their homes.

"Can't find her. Oh dear." Eri said sadly.

Applejack looked around and took notice of the ponies closing their shops. She then stared at the darkening sky. "We've been searchin for hours now….And still no sign of that stubborn pony."

"The Landick tribe is just like that," Hyde said. "Seems it'll take some time for them to make up."

"Oh. I think they'll solve their problem quickly and easily." Eri chirped as she and the rest continued their walk. Hyde and Applejack could only respond with a smile towards Eri's positive attitude.

* * *

><p>Somewhere on a hill, Hiyousetsu appeared, overlooking the town, bringing with him the same malicious aura he had before.<p>

"I'll freeze them from here, then!" With the familiar glow of the snowflakes, streams of icy wind came out of his shoulders and shot towards Ponyville.

At the same time in the outskirts of the town nearby the Sweet Apple Acres, Moune continued her search for the alien. As she walked, the piece of snowflake she carried was glowing.

"It's that Hiyousetsu!" She said, using her instincts and letting the fragment guide her. She knew he was not far.

Among the apple trees in the farm, Agri and Alata walked out, slightly too late to see the mare walking away.

"Agri," Alata said. "Don't search for her all by yourself. We'll find her faster if we all search. Having comrades is a gift, not a curse." The red colt tapped his chest with his forehoof a few times.

Agri snorted with a frown, "Comrades eh?"

"In other words…" The red colt looked up in thought, trying to find the right words to say. "Maybe you should rely on us more."

The black colt's frown grew. "I don't like relying on others or being relied upon."

"But…," Alata went over to his front. "…didn't you tell Moune not to go by herself?"

Agri's eyes widened, his frown gone. He gazed at Alata, sifting through the contradiction. The gears in his head clicked along slowly but surely.

Snow covered the town like before. A raging blizzard blew, trapping everypony inside their homes. The windows glowed like stars as the lamps were turned up to provide whatever heat they could. Those who were unlucky were frozen. Hiyousetsu chuckled as he walked along the streets, proud of his work.

"Hmm?" Even though the blizzard drowned most sounds, he could still hear the sounds of approaching hoofsteps. He turned around and saw her, the yellow mare that attacked him at the sweet shop, limping towards him. When she reached an appropriated distance, Moune stopped and spit away the fragment from her mouth.

"Hiyousetsu! Fight me!"

"You! So you're all alone?" He curled up his fingers before throwing his arm to his right. "Don't make me laugh!" Using his icy wind, he blew her away with ease. She fell to the ground doing a barrel roll. "Fool!" He pointed and laughed at his next victim.

Moune glared at the alien, a hoof rising to her Tensounder. "Don't mock me! Tensou!" She picked herself up off of the icy ground slowly as the transformation completed. Her hooves crushed the thin ice like glass as she charged.

"Take this!" Hiyousetsu fired hot scorching lasers from his mouth but all of them missed his target. The attack produced small explosions on impact that actually melted the areas of impact. Instead of head butting the beast, she jumped into the air.

* * *

><p>Their necks brushed aside as Agri paced forward.<p>

"Moune has talent, but she doesn't work on it." He decided to take a sit on nearby rock. "That's why she can't properly use her power. Except for planting of course…" His eyes gazed down. "Even with that she's impatient."

"I see." Alata said with a smile as he took a sit next to his Landick cousin. "Agri, you actually are impressed by Moune's strength. You really do trust her."

Agri couldn't help but smile at those words. "Despite that, she…she has a bad habit of acting on her own without me to be there for her."

The Skick pony gave an understanding nod. "So do you, Agri."

Agri looked up and glanced at him.

"You two try to act alone when it should be the five of us." Alata got up and leisurely walked forward. "Trust us too!" His ears perked down, his face carved a smirk as he bounced in anticipation. Taking a few steps forward, he then jumped and made contact with a tree before pulling away with his hooves, spinning into the air. "We're pretty good." He landed perfectly on all four of his hooves, unscathed. "Yay!" He winked with a grin.

Agri could only chuckle at the needlessly acrobatic stunt. "Pretty good, eh?" He chuckled some more as he got up and walk towards Alata, pushing his head playfully with his forehoof. "Alata, you really are a Skick."

"Hehehe."

Their smiles disappeared as a familiar sensation came to them. Alata felt the sudden temperature drop from the wind that blew over him while Agri could feel the ground freeze under his hooves.

"I can feel a chill! It's probably…" Agri exchanged glances with faces of concern. Alata nodded and both of them then galloped away.

"Let's find Eri and the rest first." Alata said.

"Landick Claw!" Gosei Yellow cried out just out of earshot as she slashed Hiyousetsu's chest with her weapon whilst dodging his fist. She attempted another attack but the alien easily blocked it with his hand. Moune assumed a backward bent posture, rolling over the ground, kicking away more of Hiyousetsu's fist moves. She managed to land another hit on his chest when he tried to attack her. As she tried to take advantage, the pain from her wound stopped her from going further.

"My leg…" She grunted.

Seeing this golden opportunity, Hiyousetsu attacked. "Now!" He unleashed a barrage of lasers from his mouth, this time landing hits on Yellow. She hissed in pain as the explosion pushed her back. As she about to get up, Hiyousetsu came to her and stomped a bony foot onto her tender loin.

"The finisher." Before he could carry such a thing out, Gosei Red and Black arrived from the side.

"Stop!" Red and Black said in unison as they hit him with their sword and axe, respectively.

As Hiyousetsu picked himself up, a bolt of magic struck his chest, causing a small explosion on impact that sent him staggering backwards.

Four silhouettes were approaching from where Gosei Red and Black appeared with the sound of galloping hooves. The sound grew until the blurry images were recognizable as their comrades.

"Gosei Yellow!" Twilight Sparkle called out as she and the other Goseigers approached the yellow suited mare.

"Are you ok?" Pink asked as she bent her neck down to lift Yellow up, only to get pushed down by her remarkable strength.

"Let me go!" Yellow said harshly as she got up and moved forward, brushing off both Red and Black by their shoulders. "Go away! I'll defeat him!"

Hearing this, Black tilted his head, rolling his eyes behind his mask in annoyance. He tapped and held her shoulder with his right hoof, putting down his weapon before he spoke.

"I know you're strong!"

"Eh?" was all she could say as a respond.

"He's our p…" He glanced at his comrades before turning back to Yellow. "No! He's the prey of the Goseigers!"

The sound of painful grunts came from Hiyousetsu as he struggled to stay on his feet.

"Let's get this over with. " Twilight said. As she activated her magic, she noticed Alata was rearing up on his hind hooves, with his sword still held by his mouth and one of his cards entering his Tensounder, much to Twilight's confusion.

"Twistornado Card!"

"Hmm! Whether there's one of you or seven of you, it's still the same for me!" Hiyousetsu then unleashed his icy wind.

"EXPLOSION SKICK POWER."

A red tornado of light appeared in front of the group, spinning with furious heat as it neutralized Hiyousetsu's attacks. It then vanished, leaving a surprised, confused and unarmed alien.

Alata clapped his hooves happily, the sword in his mouth shaking a little. "Hehe, howz at?"

"Woah nelly! That was one hay of a gale there, Alata!" Applejack complimented.

"Let's go!" Gosei Black ordered. Everypony nodded as they ran off to attack their enemy. Yellow however still stood where she was, pondering. Noticing this, Applejack halted as she turned back around and went towards her.

"Y'alright sugarcube?" The orange mare asked.

Yellow looked at her before softly nodded. Even though she was behind her mask, Applejack could tell she was smiling.

"Come on, let's send this alien 'ere back to where he came from!"

Yellow gave another nod, before she and Applejack slapped their hooves.

Hiyousetsu went on the defensive as the four Goseigers and Twilight encircled him, attacking from each side. Twilight stood in a distance waiting for a clear shot. The Goseigers attacked with all their might using their weapons, but the alien proved competent enough to block all their attacks. He then easily pushed them away.

Black recovered and sat in a crouching position, gesturing at Alata to attack.

"Got it!" With the combination of his agility as a Skick Gosei pony and the Gosei armor, Red performed an extraordinary jump, aiming at his opponent. Tilting his head, he slashed Hiyousetsu and landed with a slide. "Guys, move away now!"

The other Goseigers' turned around, nodded and moved away quickly like they were told. Behind them, Applejack marched forward, swinging her tail as she lassoed the alien.

"W-What's this?" Asked a confused Hiyousetsu, now all tied up. With a clear shot prepared, Twilight's horn glow as she thought up of an offensive type of spell. A ball of energy then generated from her glowing horn and it broadly grew to the size of a basketball. She fired it and hit the alien directly on the body, sending him backwards hard. The ball of magical energy not only burned the rope but shattered his icy wings.

"Grr….Damn you!" Hiyousetsu growled angrily, covering his body with an arm as he began to charge, even with that injury. Gosei Black charged as well. Hiyousetsu's attempt to punch Black was negated as the colt ducked his head down and slid towards the alien's back. Swinging his axe, Black battered his back, hacking away any remains of the alien's snowflake wings in the process.

Hiyousetsu's pain and anger increased. Ducking down the next blow, the alien quickly turned around and grabbed Black's neck, strangling him briefly before punching him in the gut and flinging him back.

"Bro!" Yellow called out as she trotted towards her brother. "Are you ok?"

"Go, Gosei Yellow," he said. The "lips" of his mouth plate closed over his mouth since his weapon had been dropped. "It's your turn now!" He continued, tapping her shoulder. "Go!"

Yellow gazed at him before turning her attention towards Hiyousetsu, and charged.

Rearing up, Gosei Black summoned his own Rockrush Card.

"Tensou!"

"EXPLOSION LANDICK POWER"

Unlike Yellow's, multiple boulders emerged from the ground, each acting as a shield for her by blocking Hiyousetsu's icy wind. As the last boulder froze over, Yellow jumped up and swung her claw weapon at the creature's face. After giving the first blow, she paused before giving another two. The alien screamed as he flew backwards before landing on the ground hard.

"Good job you five!" Twilight complimented.

"Now that's what I call a good bucking!" Applejack said.

The group reunited together with Yellow.

"See you two..," Applejack said, catching everypony's attention. "This is why families have to stick together." She winked.

"Yeah." Both Landick Goseigers nodded in understanding.

"Damn you!" The alien swore, causing everypony to turn to him. "It won't end here!" He threatened. His feet wobbled as he picked himself up.

"Aww man!" Gosei Red complained, looking at his weapon before turning back to the alien. "Seems our weapons can't finish this guy off!"

While everypony began to chatter, Twilight recalled something about these weapons. Last night, when she read about them, she saw a page, saying that the weapons were merely the pieces of a cannon powered by magic.

"Guys! Listen! Try to combine your weapons!"

"Eh?" Agri said.

Hyde was skeptical. "We can do that?"

Twilight responded with a simple nod. "Yes. Applejack and I will distract them while you guys figure it out." Her horn glowed with magic as she repaired Applejack's burnt rope. Both mares than charged towards the alien with ear-splitting battle cries.

The group looked at their weapons, wondering how to combine them. Gosei Red and Pink exchanged nods as they attempted to jam their weapons together, and it worked! Seeing this, Black, Yellow and Blue tried a similar attempt. Both Landicks attached their weapons to each side of the Seaick colt's weapon, with Black's axe at the right and Yellow's claw at the left. With that done, they combined the two parts together, and it fit perfectly.

"Cool!" Gosei Red said with awe. The others gave a similar response.

"Umm fella's, y'done yet?" Applejack said as she struggled to keep the alien tied up. Even with the combination of Twilight's reinforcing magic and Applejack's lassoing skill, they could barely keep the ice monster at bay.

Five new cards dematerialized in front of the Goseigers. All of them were exactly the same, with the phrase "Gosei Dynamic" printed on each one.

"Hmm…" Red looked at the cannon in curiosity. Common sense said that the card was smaller than the small slot on the cannon, so they should put these cards into their Tensounders instead. Alata had very little common sense. When he touched the card to the slot, it slipped in and the weapon glowed red! The others gasped with surprise and followed his lead. Their colours were added to the weapon. When all five cards were entered, the magical energy from their suits surged through their bodies and into the cannon, making their eyes and visors glow with radiant light.

"GOSEI DYNAMIC!"

The tip of the cannon began to glow, a bright orange light blazing from the tip. Twilight and Applejack quickly disengaged when they saw it.

"Fire!" The Goseigers shouted in unison. Instead of firing a ball of energy like they expected, the weapon fired three of the ancient symbols on their chests. The symbols, after the first second of release, combined to form an emblem nopony there could quite read, striking Hiyousetsu squarely. He screamed in agony as he fell to the ground and exploded into a cloud of flames.

**Warstar's Central Operation Ship...**

Having watching the whole battle, Lord Drake could only muster a surprised gasp at the death of his loyal soldier. He then turned to the doors.

"Bladerun!" He called as he walked away. "I leave the rest to you."

"Yes, sir. Bibi bugs...," The alien equine looked at the Bibi Bugs that were flying around him, with one perched on his back. "Take care of it."

"Creepy lifeforms." Said a gruff voice.

Bladerun turned to look at the beehive designed window where the voice was. Dereputa appeared from the pole blocking the view. "I've never seen such things on any planet before."

Calmly, Bladerun replied. "I created them using poisons and diseases extracted from life forms that I have encountered on my journey." Looking at the Bibi Bugs, he softly stomped his hoof on the metallic floor. "Go!" With that, the Bibi Bugs took off and flew away. The little creatures descended from the ship and latched themselves onto the fallen alien soldier. Feeling the energy, Hiyousetsu got up on his feet. An alien blue hexagram appeared before him as he glowed with the same color, growing to a gigantic size. He let out a roar of pain as the process completed.

"I'll completely freeze you!"

The group of ponies gasped at the sight. They were still not used to seeing giant monsters and aliens. Twilight, Applejack and the Goseigers exchanged nods, knowing what they needed to do now. The Ponyville mares than galloped away, heading towards the town to warn the townsfolk.

"Gosei Machine Card!" They slammed the jaw of their Tensouders. "Tensou!" Like before, the Headders appeared from their Tensouders and transformed into the amazing Gosei Machines. Without further ado, the Goseigers jumped in.

"Tensouder!" Gosei Red said as he inserted his Tensouder into the control console. "Set!"

Now in unison, the Goseigers summoned the Gosei Great Cards.

"Tensou!" The Gosei Machines began their combination transformation.

"COMBINE GOSEI GREAT" In a matter of seconds, Gosei Great's formation was completed, and entered the wintery battlefield. The sky was dark due to the snowy clouds blocking the sunlight, artificial night spreading across Equestria.

"It'll end the same way no matter what comes!" Hiyousetsu said angrily, blasting the war machine with his icy wind. Despite made of metal, Gosei Great was flinching. Sparks flew from its chest. Hiyousetsu lunged and attacked the machine viciously. The whole cockpit vibrated from the attacks, making the Goseigers grunt as their cockpit shook furiously.

"Let's go, Yellow!" Gosei Black said.

"Right on bro!" She replied. Both Landicks made the machine move together. The others followed their lead. Gosei Great flew up and came to a hover, between the skies and the ground.

"Headder Combo Kick!" Black and Yellow said in unison. Gosei Great flew down, aiming its right leg at the alien and kicked him rapidly.

"Alright!" Gosei Pink said excitedly.

"We're not done yet!" Black announced.

Yellow reared up and struck out over her console, jabbing at the air with hooves that longed to smash into the overgrown pest's hide. "Headder Combo Attack!"

The Landick Headders detached themselves from Gosei Great and flew towards Hiyousetsu. The alien attempted to swat them away, but their approach was far too fast for him. The Snake Headder narrowly dodged his right leg while the Tiger Headder managed to bite it. The Snake Headder then struck down the other leg. Their enemy incapacitated, the Headders reattached themselves to the war machine.

"Now!" Gosei Red declared as he and the rest summoned the Victory Charge Card. "Tensou!"

"VICTORY CHARGE!"

Gosei Great drew its Dragon Sword, covered in flames. Like before, magical energy bound their damaged opponent, just to be safe. The war machine flew towards Hiyousetsu, channeling its enormous momentum into a single slash. The alien screamed, pain surging through his body with sparks and the lingering effects of the Bibi Bugs. Slowly, he fell into a final explosion, his life ending in a cloud of flames.

With his destruction, the snowstorm stopped and the artificial clouds began to disperse even before the pegasi could get to them. The summer sun shone brightly towards the surface, melting the ice and snow that had invaded the area. With the surroundings now safe and monster free, the ponyfolk opened their doors and walked out of their houses, cheering for the Goseigers who had saved them again.

* * *

><p>"Waa? Is this really our house?" Moune said, mouth agape at the sight of their home. "Are we really living here?"<p>

Her cousins and the Ponyville half could only smile at her. Who would not be excited? The living room was large and decorated with comfy furniture. The kitchen was clean and appealing and their rooms were larger than average. Basically, this house was more like a mansion!

"You guys finally made up!" Pinkie said with a grin as she bounced between the two Landicks. They gave an awkward smile to the pink pony. "And you know what that means….?" The Goseis looked at her, anticipating. The Ponyville group didn't even bother guessing.

"A party!"

"Yay!" Alata and Eri cheered excitedly.

Pinkie Pie slid through the room and turned on the record player resting on a chic wooden table. Music began to play, cheery and upbeat. From her saddlebag, Pinkie took out the necessary equipment to make this a real party; streamers, balloons, beverages, a large cake and some other sweet treats. She threw these things all over the room (except for the cake) and gave a shout. "Come on everypony! Let's shake those groove-thangs!"

Everypony cheered except for Hyde, who just sat in a corner with a smile. He never was in the mood to party; simple relaxation was enough of a reward. Twilight gave herself a moment away from the crowd as she wondered just what she had learned today about friendship. Spike stood next to her, ready to write.

"Dear Princess Celestia,

I learned today that friends and family are a blessing, rather than a burden. They will always look after you and help you in times of need. Like Alata said, "Comrades are reassuring.". Speaking of which, the Goseigers have once again saved the town from a Warstar. Eri seems to have had some progress with her magic, which makes your and Princess Luna's statement about them being alicorns true. Not that I had any doubt!

Your faithful student,  
>Twilight Sparkle."<p>

Inhaling, Spike released his magical green flame, burning the paper and sending the ashes through the window. Alata and Eri watched from below.

"Wow! That was cool!" Eri said as she clapped her hooves.

"Aw' shucks guys." Spike said.

"Well then," Alata gestured his hoof towards the crowd. "Come and join in!" He finished with a smile. The purple unicorn returned the smile as she nodded. She and the Skicks joined in and danced. They ended up partying for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>So...what ya think? Hope I got each of the character's personality right :)<strong>

**R&R**


	4. EPIC 4

**Took me a while! Alhamdulilah it's finished! I was having a creative block! And it sucks...**

**Credits to Oreichalcos for beta and also writing some parts of this chapter during my creative blockage.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! These show belonged to their respective owners:**

**Friendship Is Magic: Lauren Faust and Hasbro**

**Goseiger: Toei and Saban for licensing for Power Rangers**

* * *

><p><strong>EPIC 4: THE STORY OF HYDE<strong>

Silence filled the empty halls of the ship, only broken by the occasional machine performing maintenance. However, not everywhere was quiet. Inside the ship was a laboratory. This was where Bladerun invented new weapons, the Bibi Bugs and the Bibi soldiers, among other things.

By a set of control panels, the alien equine stood with the humanoid Mons Drake and Dereputa standing next to him. On the other side of the room, a machine resembling a giant ray gun pointed towards a dirty ice block. Bladerun pressed a few buttons, causing the machine to make a humming sound. At its tip, a stream of blue energy flew towards the ice block.

All three watched with anticipation as the machine did its work.

* * *

><p>The door slowly creaked open as a certain sleepy blue colt emerged from behind it. Hyde blinked and squinted, trying to make sure that what he was seeing right now was not a hallucination. In front of him was Ponyville's wall-eyed pegasus mare; Ditzy Doo, widely nicknamed 'Derpy Hooves'. From what he heard, she was the town's best mail carrier, always getting her job done right despite her condition. In her mouth was a letter. With an awkward smile, the colt took the letter with his hoof. He inspected it from front to back and spotted a familiar insignia printed on the lower right of the front of the letter.<p>

"Thanks ah…Mrs. Doo." Hyde said politely with a nod.

With a smile and a salute, the pegasus flew off with a quick "See ya". Hyde closed the door silently. The blue colt was the only one awake in the house; the Landicks were having their morning jog while the Skicks were probably still sleeping. Making his way towards the couch, he took a seat. Gently, he opened the envelope and smiled at the familiar artistic design of the Seaick clan on the letter. "From mother, of course…"

His eyes rolled over from side to side as he read it. He came to a temporary halt as his smile disappeared. After finishing, he looked at the calendar on the kitchen's door. It was the 10th of July, marked by a red circle. He then continued to read the letter.

* * *

><p>Later, once all of the Guardia members were awake and in the house, it was time for breakfast. They sat around the humble dinner table in the kitchen, enjoying their meal. The letter Hyde received was placed in the centre of the table for them to read. Since they hadn't bought any food for the week, they could only have pudding for breakfast.<p>

"What did you guys think of the performance last night?" Eri asked as she bit into her pudding.

"Heh. Not my type of show…" Agri replied, remembering how he slept throughout the whole stage show. "Why did we even go there?"

"Well I think it was a good show," Eri said in between bites of yellowish dessert. "I just loved it when both of the main characters became best friends at the end."

Moune nodded in agreement. "That part was cool. It's like they were friends before they even knew it." Agri rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, best friends are certainly special." Eri said as she swallowed her last bite, pulled Alata's plate to herself and ate his pudding.

"They were both good foals." Alata said with a single nod. When he looked down, he was surprised to see that his food had wandered off. "Eri! That's my pudding!" He attempted to take the plate back with his mouth but his sister quickly pulled it away.

"What's wrong with that?" She regained her posture. "Alata's things are mine. My things are also Alata's. We're siblings, right?"

"...Huh?" was Alata's response.

From his side of the table, Hyde gazed towards them, stopping mid-bite.

"Oh, is that so?" Moune asked as she turned to her brother's plate of pudding and pulled it away while he was still eating. "Then I'm taking big bro's pudding."

"Ah! That's my pudding!" Agri complained.

"But we're siblings!"

"This and that aren't related." Agri continued before the two began bickering. Eri joined them as she wanted more pudding.

Quickly finishing his meal, Hyde gave them one last glance before walking away. The sound of his hoofsteps went completely unnoticed by everypony except for Alata, who quickly glanced at the calendar.

The blue colt slowly made his way to his room on the second floor of the house, next to Agri's room. Entering, he quietly closed the door behind him. From the shelf, he bit a thick book and dropped it onto the table. Using his muzzle, he flipped the hardcover tome open. The front page had Hyde's name printed on at the bottom, with a photo in the middle. It was a picture of him when he was younger with a small foal next to him. Both of them were grinning at the camera. Under the picture, the words "Hyde & Magis's first photo shoot together! The inseparable Seaick Brothers strike a pose!" were hoofwritten.

_Tock tock tock_

The sound of a hoof tapping his door came to his ears, interrupting his thoughts.

"Who's there?" He quickly put the album back on the shelf as his red coated Skick cousin pranced in. "Can I help you?"

The same worried look was still plastered on Alata's face. "You alright?"

Hyde flatly nodded. "Yes. Of course."

"It's today, isn't it?"

Hyde stood in silence, eyes fixed on Alata with a grim yet sad expression. Alata could only sigh. There were some things he knew he couldn't fix. As the red colt was about to leave, a smile grew across his face as an idea struck.

"Maybe you should go outside. To the marketplace?"

Hyde cocked an eyebrow before sighing. "I suppose…"

* * *

><p>Hyde and Agri slowly made their way down the marketplace street, Agri pulling a large wagon with his tail rather than a harness. Some ponies from the crowd gave them weird stares and laughs upon spotting the wagon. Before they walked any further, they stopped at a corner for a moment as Agri checked the list Eri wrote for them.<p>

"A nice-feeling bathing thing. A nice laundry detergent. Some tasty ingredients for dinner." Agri rolled his eyes, letting out an annoyed sigh as he put back the list. "That Eri and her childish writing!"

With that, both of them went and checked the stalls. Agri quickly spotted a vegetable stall. "For stew….how about these," He grabbed four carrots from the batch and put them into a burlap sack hanging off of the stall. "These…," He then grabbed a few turnips. "And this." As he was about to grab some potatoes, a blue hoof grabbed his front left leg, preventing him from taking them. Agri turned and looked.

"What is it, Hyde?" He asked as he quickly pulled his hoof away.

Hyde reached into the sack and put the items Agri took back in their respective places. The owner was too busy with his paying customers to notice this exchange.

"Don't be so quick to choose." Hyde said as he walked towards the stall. With surgical precision, Hyde closely observed the carrots to Agri's confusion.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"We're buying the ones best for our health from the gentlest environment." The blue colt replied, still looking at the carrots. Finally, he found a suitable one and put it into the sack.

And so their grocery shopping went on smoothly, for Hyde that is. From stall to stall, Hyde observed each of the items and took the ones he deemed suitable for their health. It was a relief when they went to Applejack's stall since her apples were all high-quality. Agri could only stand at the sidelines with his head drooped and the cart growing ever-heavier whilst watching his health strict cousin taking his time choosing the items.

After all the required items were in the cart, Agri finally spoke up. "You don't need to analyze every single veggie we buy, ya know."

Hearing those words, Hyde came to a halt. His withers tensed and the sunny day went cold as his voice rung out with more annoyance than he had meant to convey. "Don't belittle my shopping!"

_Vroom…._

"It's a basic part of daily life." The Seaick colt then turned to face his cousin with his usual serious expression. "Anyways, this proves that you're too simple-minded." He said, pointing his hoof at the Landick.

_Vroooom…._

"What was that?" Agri's attempt to headbutt his cousin failed when Hyde simply stepped aside, letting Agri crash to the ground on his face. Hyde could only chuckle at the sight. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of screeching tires.

"Hmm?" He turned to the sound and saw three screaming foals coming his way on some sort of stick attached to a wagon. Hyde could only stand there, watching the fillies smash into his side. Everypony heard the grunts of pain as the three girls picked themselves up.

"Ouch!" Said Sweetie Bell, rubbing her head.

"Ah told ya to slow down!" Applebloom said.

Hearing muffled noises from under them, the three stopped arguing and quickly moved away upon seeing the blue colt, face stuck flat on the tarred street.

"Oh my! We're sorry mister! We didn't mean to fall on top of you!" Sweetie Bell said apologetically.

Hyde pulled his face away from the road with a pop and got back up to his hooves. Shaking his head, he stepped towards them. His serious demeanour sent a wave of tension through the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who braced themselves for a scolding.

"At least you girls are alright." Hyde said with a smile, much to the Cutie Mark Crusaders surprise.

"Oi!" Agri hollered, walking towards the group and still pulling the wagon with his tail. He stopped and looked over the three foals to their fallen scooter. "Need a hoof with that?"

**Meanwhile...**

It was feeding time for the aquatic critters of Ponyville's lake. Fluttershy, standing on the shoreline of the lake, happily fed her animal friends. Next to her feet were two sacks; one containing fish food and the other bread crumbs. Gracefully, she tossed the fish food into the water with her mouth. Turning around, she then tossed the bread crumbs towards the ducks with the same elegance.

All of a sudden from the sky, a beam of light appeared with a low whining sound. Startled, the poor pegasus did what she does best in this kind of situation; hide. Fluttershy watched the lights die out from behind the bush. Much to her confusion, nothing appeared. Ensuring her safety, Fluttershy slowly walked out of the bush, glancing around. Her animal friends appeared from their hiding places as well and went to her side. The pegasus looked up to where the light came from, but her attention was quickly averted back down to the audibly bubbling water. To her horror, the fish floated up one by one onto the water's surface. The sound became louder and the disturbance bigger until it burst, releasing steam into the air and blinding her sight.

Fluttershy's eyes widened as she saw a monster emerging from the steaming lake. The monster had a white armoured body with holes on them, exposing reddish-orange flesh. Long bony growths protruded backwards from its shoulders, wrists and knees. Its groaning rang into her ears as she saw its red eyes blink to life.

The monster hadn't noticed her yet. She decided to retreat back into her bush slowly, but a dry twig on the ground snapped under her hooves. The sound attracted the monster's attention. Its red eyes gazed at her, making her freeze in her tracks. The alien gave what passed as a smirk from its mask-like face as it slowly moved towards her. With no other options, Fluttershy screamed.

After helping the CMC fix up their wagon, the two Guardias waved them goodbye and saw them speed away. Hyde smiled as they faded out of his view.

"Fillies." He simply said to nopony particular.

Agri just rolled his eyes as he continued to pull the wagon full of groceries. Before they could get any further, Hyde heard a scream echo through the air. He quickly tossed a sack he was carrying by mouth into the wagon.

"Take care of this!" He said as he galloped away, much to Agri's confusion.

"Wait! Hey!"

It didn't take him long to reach the sound of the scream. Upon arriving, he saw a terrified Fluttershy cowering behind a tree along with some little critters, with something walking out of the water.

"_Warstar_!" He then increased his pace.

"Come out little pony…." The alien said.

Fluttershy continued to whimper when she heard the unpleasant voice. Some of her animal friends bravely went forth to confront the alien. Their efforts were to no avail as the Warstar simply swatted them away with his superior strength. Among them was a duck, which was flung right back against the tree Fluttershy was hiding behind, much to her horror. The poor pegasus began to cry from the sight of the badly hurt animal.

The alien scoffed without any compassion. He continued towards the yellow pegasus. His flesh glowed a sickly orange as a ball of fire formed in his fist and flew at her. Fluttershy just couldn't move. As the flaming ball came within inches of her, a blue blur flashed in and pushed her to the side, letting the flames hit only the tree.

"What?" The alien said, confused.

Fluttershy grunted as she opened her eyes, widening to the size of tennis balls when she saw Hyde very close to her face. She squeaked as she quickly stood on all four of her hooves. The Seaick colt picked himself up as well, rubbing his sore ankle. He glanced towards the pegasus. "Are you alright?"

Fluttershy nodded with her hair covering her face. "Yes….."

It was then Hyde's turn to feel utter horror. This was too familiar. Once he took a good look at the alien, memories began to flicker in his mind. Unpleasant memories.

"It can't be…..!" Hyde said with disbelief. "You! You can't be alive! You're just a monster of the week! You're supposed to be dead!" His tone became harsher with each word.

"What?" was all the alien said in response. His eyes gazed on the blue colt. Somehow, this male felt familiar to it.

Fluttershy stood there, looking at Hyde with surprise. He had never been this angry nor this scared before, not even when the other scary monsters had attacked. Was it the dead fish? No, it was something...personal?

"You murderer!" Hyde shouted as he lost it. Tears began to swell from his eyes. "Kurasuniigo!" He growled this with a quieter voice, almost becoming a whisper.

"Murderer?" The alien repeated. Closing his eyes in focus, the alien finally remembered. "I see. I remember now." He pointed his bony finger at Hyde. "You're that foolish foal with that litt-"

Hyde interrupted him with another shout. "SHUT UP!" Summoning his Tensouder, he changed into Gosei Blue in an instant. Blue jumped just as the wings of his transformation dissipated, but his opening strike was blocked by Kurasuniigo's arm. Blue attacked randomly, kicking, shoving and hoofing with no plan in sight. The alien managed to block every one of these strikes with his lumpy arms, his feet still in the lake's edge.

"I will defeat you once and for all! For Magis!" Blue yelled, hooves flailing about.

"Impossible!" The alien responded. Seeing an opening, the alien elbowed Blue's neck, stunning him. While he was flinching, Kurasuniigo punched him in the face and kicked his underbelly, flinging the winded pony onto his back.

"So his name was Magis?" The alien asked, clenching his fist. "You're going to end up just like him."

The bits of flesh that his armour exposed flared up in that sickly orange-red. The light flowed to the palms of his hands and ignited, streams of blazing flame striking GoseiBlue where he lay. Exploding sparks flew from his suit as he was blown back. Kurasunigo chuckled evilly as he approached for the final blow.

Just as a shaking Fluttershy left her tree's safety to try and help, Gosei Red and Black appeared behind Blue, shooting the alien with their Gosei Blasters. They dashed towards Blue as soon as they landed, with Gosei Pink and Yellow behind them.

"Stop, Warstar!" Black warned, glowing with a purple magical aura that kept his weapon hovering in front of him and pointing at the Warstar. The other three Goseigers were checking on their comrade, only to be surprised by Blue's angry voice.

"Don't interfere!" Blue got up and pushed Black away from the front of the formation. "I'm fighting him!" The others took a step back in further confusion. Gosei Blue reared up, holding his Tensouder as he inserted a card. "Gosei Weapon Card, Tensou!" The Tensouder echoed as the usual voice announced,

"SUMMON SEAICK BOWGUN."

His mouth plate slid open and he grabbed the bowgun's trigger with his mouth, charging at his foe.

"Hyde!" Gosei Pink called out as she and the others attempted to stop him.

Kurasunigo unleashed short streams of blazing fire from his palms, shooting at the galloping colt but hitting only the ground. Explosions bloomed from where the flames hit. A bag of fish food exploded, the contents reduced to glowing ashes. When he was in mid-range, Blue fired his bowgun. The blue energy balls were as effective as marshmallows, dissipating without even denting the armour. Without breaking his stride, Hyde took the pristine bowgun and began to bash it into the monster's chest.

"What is he doing!" Gosei Black said as he activated his magic, arming himself with his Gosei Blaster. "Yellow!" He said, glancing at her. His sister nodded as she and the others took aim.

"Darn!" Yellow complained as she stomped her hoof lightly. There was no way to fire without hitting Hyde. If only he'd move!

"Hyde!" Red called out. "We can't aim!"

The fight between Gosei Blue and the Warstar did not last much longer as Kurasunigo got the upper hand. He continued to pound Blue to a pulp before grabbing his neck and throwing one powerful punch that sent the Seaick pony towards his comrades. All of them save Red fell to the ground under Blue's weight.

Red nearly rushed in to attack, but caught himself. Instead, he chose to help his cousins. "Blue!" he said, holding out a hoof that was only brushed aside.

The alien was now getting bored. "I don't have time to play with you guys," He proudly punched his chest. "I have work to do." His exposed flesh then flared up as he unleashed a ball of fire from his chest and shot it towards the Goseigers. A cloud of flame burst under them, smearing their suits with blackened soot. They fell to the ground as smoke rose from their armour with a hiss. With that, the alien walked back into the lake's depths. His feet had never left the water during the entire battle.

"Stop!" Black shouted as he got up. It was too late. He kicked away a pebble instead. He turned to Hyde for a moment before looking back at the bubbling lake. Dead sea creatures floated next to food that they would never get to eat, the monster's descent covered by both.

Blue could only hiss as he covered his wounded left forearm with his right hoof. He felt only disappointment and fury at his failure.

* * *

><p>After the battle, Fluttershy led everypony to her house for treatment in a daze. The Guardias wanted to decline but seeing Hyde's injuries and Fluttershy's state of shock, they took the offer for everypony's sake. Now they sat in her living room, covered in bandages. Little woodland creatures watched them from a distance. Very few visitors came to their mistress' home, mostly Fluttershy's friends. The Guardias were total strangers to them.<p>

At a table nearby, Fluttershy was tending to the Seaick pony with the assistance of her pet rabbit, Angel. The bunny, while helping her, was eyeing the colt with cold suspicion. Hyde either did not notice or simply ignored it. His face was utterly blank.

Every now and then, the pegasus looked at him with fear and worry. She pressed a clean towel over Hyde's wounded arm. A couple of minutes afterwards, she discarded the blood-stained cloth and put it aside. Afterwards, she grabbed a few squares of gauze and soaked them in iodine.

"H-Hold still now please…" She said meekly. Gently, she proceeded to dab and wipe the wound clean. The Seaick pony bit his lower lip as he winced at the stinging pain.

In the meantime, his cousins waited in silence. It was quickly broken when Agri stomped his hoof onto the floor angrily. The animals scurried off and Fluttershy herself jumped, but she quickly resumed her work and tried to ignore what happened next.

"What happened, Hyde?" Agri asked with a harsh voice as he gazed at his cousin. "You were acting bizarre!"

Moune joined in. "Yeah! That's not how you usually are."

The others could not agree more. He was the calm one in the group, the Seaick counter to Landick rashness and Skick insanity.

Hyde just responded with a cold glare. He hissed when he felt a burning sensation from his ankle. He turned his stare towards the terrified Pegasus there.

"I-I-I'm sorry..." Fluttershy said in her meek squeak of a voice.

His face softened as guilt washed over him. She was already quite traumatized. Her face still had a sprinkling of soot and some crusted fish food on her lips. "No, I'm sorry..." He then turned back to the front and looked into space once more.

Alata suddenly spoke. "Have you...met that thing before?"

He answered slowly, with a cold tone. "Yes."

The others blinked. He had an encounter with a Warstar before the Cloudsdale Invasion? Before they were Goseigers? Alata went on, "When?"

Hyde sighed inwardly. "I'm going to tell but first," He turned to Fluttershy. "Ms. Fluttershy, are you good with keeping secrets?"

Fluttershy nodded without looking directly at him. Angel on the other hoof, crossed his arms, glaring right at the colt.

"Promise me you won't tell anypony of what I'm about to say..."

Fluttershy nodded again, but this time she turned and did it to his face. She still looked shell-shocked, but rational enough to keep a promise. Or at least he hoped so.

"Alright." He said. "A few years ago, I was playing with my little brother. His name was...Magis."

**_Flashback..._**

_It was a peaceful evening on the island of Guardia. Tall, luscious trees grew across the land, along with the majestic mountains that ran through the valley without end, fresh sweet air and the calm sea that surrounded the island made it look like a miniature paradise. On the streets, earth ponies began to close up shop after a hard days' work. Among the noise was laughter coming from two colts running through._

_One was a blue furred colt with green eyes and a short spiky mane while the other was green with blue eyes and a black wavy mane. He was the younger one, only coming up to the other's flank._

"_Come on Hyde! We gotta hurry!"_

"_Slow down, Magis!" Hyde said as he tried to keep up with his little brother._

_Soon, both of them stopped running when they arrived at their destination, the beach. It was beautiful. Both of them then took a seat by the shore, where the sea water touched their hooves._

"_I just love the sunset, bro!" Magis said with a smile. "Don't you?"_

_The blue colt smirked and nodded in agreement, before he noogied his brother. Both of them laughed as they played around the beach, not noticing how the time flew and the sun sank._

_When it got late enough, Hyde decided that heading back would be a good idea. Magis, like the little foal he was, decided that his brother was wrong._

"_Come on Magis, it's dinner time."_

"_But I wanna play some more!" Magis pouted._

_Hyde sighed with a hoof to his forehead. The usual pout his brother gave when he wanted things his way was unbearable._

"_Alright, alright, fine!"_

_Magis jumped with joy as he rushed into the water and began to swim. Not everypony could swim at his age, but this was the specialty of their family since ancient times, something they were proud of._

_Hyde joined in as well. Both of them then dived in. Being Seaick ponies, they were able to stay under without snorkels for a while. The water held them in an embrace warmed by Celestia's sun. They swam through the darkening sea as if it were the sky above._

_Something shimmered on the ocean floor, catching their attention. The two decided to go in deeper. The deeper they went, the darker and colder it got. Upon arriving, they saw a cave, filled with the same shimmering light. Here, the sea was warm and bright once more._

_Magis swam into the cave before Hyde, who followed to keep his bonehead brother safe. It was small in there. Nothing except for the shimmering light, which shone from a white rock. It glowed an uneasy reddish orange._

_Both ponies looked at the rock with awe. They had never seen anything like it. Magis began to rub it. Thinking it was some kind of treasure, the two decided to lift up, to no avail. They tried again, but the rock would not budge. As they were trying the third time, they felt the rock vibrate, followed by the sound of...popping?_

_They took a step back when they heard the sound was getting louder. Bits of the rock broke free, opening more holes from which the light escaped. In the darkness, two slanted red ovals opened. The water around the rocks began to heat up, with bubbles gurgling._

_Hyde and Magis could watch in horror as the rock they found turned out not to be a rock at all, but rather the body of a monster!_

_The creature saw the two as it awakened, staring at them with killing intent. It stood on its hind legs, like a pony trying to reach something. The rocklike armour it wore was weblike, exposing cracked, raw flesh. The water around this flesh bubbled up. Its mouth looked like the ridges of a seashell crossed with the gills of a fish. A curved horn grew from both of its shoulders. It was unlike anything in all of Equestria._

_The two panicked and decided to swim back up. When they reached the surface, they quickly swam towards the shore and got halfway there. That was when the water burst and the creature emerged._

"_Well, what have we here? Two little ponies?" The creature said with a malicious tone. "And it looks like they could tell the rest about my existence. I can't have that. You will be the first victims of the reawakened 5000 degree warrior, Kurasunigo!"_

_His exposed flesh began to flare up with those sickening deadlights. The palms of his hands ignited and a stream of blazing flame shot towards the two. Luckily it missed and hit the water in front of them. The explosion caused the two young colts to stop momentarily, surprised by the loud noise it caused. A plume of steam rose and the water the brothers waded in grew unbearably hot._

"_Quick!" Hyde said as he continued to swim. Magis, being smaller than his brother, was slower in the water. Hyde managed to reach the shore first. When he turned around, he saw Magis...drowning._

"_Magis!" Hyde yelled as he went back into the water. He was terrified of dying, but he couldn't abandon his only brother! Kurasunigo just watched the scene in amusement as Hyde dragged the limp body to shore. His palm ignited and unleashed another stream of fire, boiling the sea behind the brothers. When they reached the shore, Hyde quickly helped little Magis regain some air. _

"_Bro...?" Magis murmured as he picked himself up._

"_It's going to be ok! It's going to...be...?" Hyde turned when he felt the temperature increasing behind him. Much to his horror, a blazing ball of fire was closing in. They tried to move but the attack managed to land in front of them. They flew backwards in a cloud of flame. During the fall, Hyde's ankle hit a stone fence, fracturing it._

_Magis gasped. "Hyde!" The little colt quickly dashed to his brother. Hyde grunted as he opened his eyes. He started crying as he felt the pain of his ankle. "Brother, you're hurt!"_

_An evil laugh than rang through the air. The two ponies looked up in horror as the monster was now standing in front of them. Their mouths moved but no words came out._

"_Well, this is the end of the line." He pointed his ignited arm. "Now which one should I start with...You?" He pointed at Magis. "Or you?" He then pointed at Hyde, who chose to cry even harder._

"_I'll start with you!" Kurasuniigo said, pointing at Hyde. His hand ignited as he released the blazing fire._

_Seeing this, Magis did the only thing he could think of. He jumped into the air, did a twist to avoid looking at the monster and took the shot for his brother._

"_Magis!" Hyde called out as he tried to grab Magis away. It was too late. The fire stream struck the poor foal, engulfing him in flames. Hyde could only watched in horror as his brother burned in front of him._

_When the flame died out, the now charred Magis wobbled before he completely fell to the ground. Plumes of smoke rose from his burnt body. _

"_MAGIS!" Hyde screamed as he got up and moved towards his brother, ignoring the pain of his ankle. He shook Magis' body, hoping for him to still be alive. Bits of blackened coat fell away as the scent of singed pony filled the air. Magis opened his eyes and smiled upon seeing his brother. He was wrapping his forehoof around his brother's wrist when the smile disappeared and his eyes closed. Forever._

**_Flashback ends..._**

"I couldn't save him..." Hyde said solemnly. Tears poured down from his eyes, his narration broken and shaky. "The guards came right after that. They chased that monster off into a freezing current and drowned him there. Not like it did my brother any good."

Everypony else in the room stared at him with disbelief. Some cried while the others could only look at the floor. Fluttershy was a crier, completely unused to such a dark tale. The same went for the animals around them.

Burning with grief, Hyde limped across the room and walked out of the house. He did not even bother to close the door. Fluttershy stared at the door through her teary eyes. She still couldn't believe that somepony could go through something like that.

"So that's what happened. The full story" Alata said as he paced aimlessly.

"It's that guy's fault that Hyde lost his precious little brother," Moune added from the pet seat by the door. "Our cousin, Magis..."

Agri's teeth were clenched. "That explains it….He's different from usual because he wanted to take revenge."

In the Warstar's preperation ship, Kurasuniigo was kneeling on the cold steel floor with his head bowed down out of fear and respect for his lord, Mons Drake. The alien moth and his subordinates continued to look at the white armoured alien in silence, before Mons Drake decided to speak.

"Kurasuniigo," He turned to face the alien. "How does it feel to be alive once more?"

Kurasuniigo stood up and flexed his muscles. "I feel great!" He then bowed again. "I-If not for your kindness..."

Dereputa could only scoff at the sight. Despite the claims he heard about this soldier, he was still unimpressed.

"So, I want you to use your blazing powers to boil Equestria. The waters, the skies, even the land itself." He said, gesturing his hand in a dismissal manner. "Now go!"

Kurasuniigo stood up once again and bowed. "Understood." He then turned and walked out of the room, passing both Dereputa and Bladerun without even a glance.

Dereputa then let out another scoff. "He had trouble with those Goseigers before. I don't expect much from him!"

"Oh really?" Bladerun intervened, walking up to his side and facing the opposite direction. "He's the type of person that can kill without compunction. He'd even murder a foal."

The red alien turned his head slightly, confused. What was a foal?

The kindest yellow pegasus in Equestria felt completely numb to the world. The animals had already been upset ever since their homes had been frozen and thawed recently. There had been some nasty flooding, even some casual b ties. The ponies who dealt with nature were barely able to get everything back to normal recently. The fish were the only ones who hadn't really minded it. Now many of them were dead, murdered as she fed them. She could still see their large eyes staring at her, asking "Why?" The critters that had protected her were broken and bruised. She hadn't even treated them all in her haste to get back home with Hyde. His story was the final injury. This was all so cruel! How could all of this happen in Equestria?

She didn't want to upset the animals any further. Fluttershy opened the door and trotted out to the small river in front of her house. Hyde was to her left, one hoof in the stream. It was too peaceful. Every living animal had retreated back into their homes. The two ponies stared at the lifeless water. Hyde's one-track mind felt like a fishbowl that had been stirred up, right from the gravel base. Long-buried memories of his brother floated up and hit him all at once. The good times, the bad and that last horror were all as clear as ever. The swirling emotion overwhelmed his heart.

Fluttershy had a wider, if less personal set of worries. She thought about the gobies, the salmon, the lungfish. She even worried about the wildlife she hadn't seen floating on the surface. That Kurasuniigo was still out there. She tried one of Twilight's stress-management techniques: showing herself all the positives.

"Well, the sharks can dive deep enough to stay cool. And the turtles probably ran away. Oh, they've been very fast this year! I'm sure the carp don't mind the heat, either. And Zecora's playing with the hagfish. Did I tell her that Mishago and Hagos can't have peanuts? Oh, they get all slimy when they eat nuts."

Hyde stopped and turned. "Why are you so worried about the sea creatures? They can just swim away if they can't fight."

"Oh no, was I actually talking? I'm so sorry!" Fluttershy took a few steps away and looked in the opposite direction. "But, um, it's more complicated than that."

The Seaick pony embraced this new distraction. He liked to look at ocean animals, even if they didn't return the feeling. And this was something he didn't understand. "I don't get it. Where's the problem?"

Fluttershy seemed to struggle for a minute, but she pulled herself together and looked back into the clear river. "I'm afraid that it's going to be like last summer. When it gets hot, the fish start going into each others' homes and swimming where they shouldn't. There's a lot of hurt feelings. Even worse, we could have a jellyfish spiral on our hooves."

"Jellyfish spiral? Is that like when a shark family circles somepony?"

A raised eyebrow met Hyde's reply. "Er, it's not really a spiral. Except it is. Sort of. The jellies and the other fish all like the same food. But lots of fish don't like heat. So they all...die." She winced at the word. "The jellyfish eat up the extra food and their families grow. Then there's so many jellyfish that they take up all the space. The other fish don't have any food or homes, so they pass away too. Soon there's nothing but jellyfish and clear water."

The clear stream suddenly felt cold to Hyde. He pulled his hoof from it. "That's not a big problem. Just kill all the jellyfish."

Fluttershy's eyes widened in horror. She started to fly away, just as Hyde realized his mistake. He bit down onto her tail reflexively. "Um shorry! Dum iveuh!"

Taking a few deep breaths and settling down onto the ground, she looked directly at Hyde. This time, he was the one flinching from her accidental anger. "That's not an okay thing to even talk about." She stepped into the stream and touched a piece of coral. It was already dead. But a small minnow swam out from its shadow and did a few laps around her submerged hoof. "The important thing with all water creatures is to keep the natural balance from changing. It's not like the sky, where you can just carry away migrating birds or move around clouds. All the animals have to live together, just not too close. They know what's right."

She dipped her face into the water. The flakes of fish food that had dried onto her face now floated off. The minnow swam to them and ate happily. "That's why I think that ponies should protect the streams, the lakes, even the ocean! All the fishies need from us is food. As long as we protect where they live, they'll be just fine."

Hyde stood there, taking in Fluttershy's subdued passion. "Protect...the entire ocean?" He remembered the days at the beach with Magis, swimming through the unending waters. The rich coral, the schools of multicoloured fish. Everything was alive, beautiful, perfect. And nopony ever had to fix a thing. Unless there was a rainbow spill. Or an unnatural monster.

"I was only thinking about killing him for revenge. Just for myself. That's not what any other pony would do." He looked under the bridge, to where the water flowed from. "I should be looking at everything, not just analyzing what's right in front of me. Right?"

Fluttershy smiled. But only a little. The sadness that had brought them both out here still lingered in the air. Silence crept over them. A chilling wind blew at the same time.

"So umm...Thank you for the advice." Hyde said gratefully.

Hearing this, the yellow pegasus cheeks burned a bright flustered pink. She never been complimented by a colt before. She half-turned her head, hiding the other eye behind her forelock. Her heart rate began to beat rapidly. "N-Not a problem at all...". She said with a shy smile.

* * *

><p>The last rays of the sun sank on the horizon as the reddish orange sky darkens, welcoming the beautiful night. The library was closed for the evening. The sound of snoring echoed through the wooden home, belonging to none other than Spike, who had fallen asleep on the stairs. Twilight let out a soft giggle at the scene, and decided to tucked him on the bed. With a yawn, Twilight turned off the last remaining light and went to bed as well. The second she closed her eyes, the whole place began to shake.<p>

With a jolt, the lavender unicorn jumped out of her bed. Spike's eyes snapped open when he fell.

"W-What's going on?"

Screams could be heard coming from outside. Both of them looked at each other and went towards the door. When Spike opened it, they saw the townsfolk running in fear, followed by malicious laughter.

"That's it. Feel my wrath." Kurasunigo said as he burned the houses around him. The orange of the sunset met the flames spreading through the town. Everything was bathed in orange, to his delight. Seeing these little creatures cowering before him only increased his thirst for killing. However, he had to restrain that bloodlust for a moment as he began to blast through the ground with his fire powers.

Twilight was a scholar, not a real fighter. Tossing Spike onto her back with her mouth, she ran to the Guardias' home. Nopony responded to her knocking there. She did find a note, but all it said was "_We're going to find Hyde and Agri at the place that sells things!_" ~Eri!"

"Spike, where is she talking about?", Twilight asked. The dragon on her back shrugged.

"Well, they didn't have any food, so Sugarcube Corner? Or maybe the market?"

Twilight chose to check the market first. Everypony there had run away. Smoke bloomed up from a block away, followed by an explosion. No time to waste. They were fairly close to the lake, which was itself close to the Everfree Forest. Perhaps Fluttershy had seen them recently?

A brief of moment of silence crept over Fluttershy and Hyde. The trees rustled as the wind blew through their leaves. The two ponies sat down, not speaking another word. Hyde attempted to stand back up, but the painful burn was too much for him to bear without anger deadening his nerves. His hooves wobbled before collapsing once more and he slipped into unconsciousness.

Fluttershy gasped. "Hyde!" Her voice reached Alata's ears, who was nearest to the door at the time. Calling out to the others, they hurriedly galloped towards the two ponies. All of them looked over the Seaick colt with worry. Taking a closer look at his face, Fluttershy's frown faded and was replaced with a small smile.

"Looks like he's just sleeping…" Fluttershy said softly, much to the others' relief. They looked over his wounds anyways. The burns and bruising would heal with time, but he really did need his rest.

The sound of hoofsteps heading towards them went unnoticed. The voice ringing out from the top of the bridge didn't.

"Hey, Fluttershy! Listen, there's a problem by the library-what's going on?" Twilight Sparkle hadn't quite understood the emotions going through the air.

Spike was surprisingly better at reading the mood. "Twi, I don't think now's a good time." His opinion was quickly brushed aside. Twilight didn't have enough time right now for any of it to be good!

"As I was saying, there's a problem in Ponyville! Another monster's burning everything down!"

The Guardias gave a nod. Before they left, they looked back over to Hyde, unsure of what to do with him at the moment.

"I-I'll take care of him for you guys…" Fluttershy said.

"Alright!" Alata said with a smile and a nod. Fluttershy returned a similar response. Standing next to him, Agri bent his head down and hefted Hyde onto his back, carefully without waking him up, and walked towards Fluttershy's house. The yellow pegasus led him to the place to put the blue colt with Eri on Agri's side just in case Hyde fell.

When they reached the living room, Agri lowered himself and gently left Agri on the sofa. The Seaick pony's mild mutterings faded into a soft snore.

"Take care of him, please!" Eri said as she and Agri galloped out of the house, joining the others. They headed straight for Ponyville.

* * *

><p>"Found you!"<p>

Kurasuniigo stopped forging his white-hot pit and turned to the unknown voice. He saw six ponies galloping towards him with a little dragon sitting on one of them. All of them slowed to a stop.

"That's far enough, Warstar!" Twilight said defensively.

"We won't let you do as you please." Moune said.

"As long as we are around!" Agri added.

With Alata in the lead, he and the others summoned their Tensouders and changed into their Goseiger counterparts.

"My, my," The alien said as he brushed the ash off of his hands. "So you guys showed up here too?" Followed by an "Hmmph", he then continued. "That means more ponies for me to kill." He then attempted what could have been a cocking eyebrow gesture. His eyes wandered around, realising something was missing.

"Hm? Where is he?" He pointed his finger briefly towards the group. "The quick-tempered guy isn't with you."

"We're all you need!" Gosei Red said confidently. "Twilight, make sure everypony stays away from this area! Clear enough space for Gosei Great!" Twilight and Spike nodded in unison.

The Goseigers glowed with magic, summoning their Gosei Blasters from their holsters and firing carefully. Kurasuniigo's body flared up with radiant fire. The lasers reached him but seemed to be swallowed by the fire.

Stepping forward, Gosei Yellow and Pink then summoned their Gosei Weapon Cards and jumped up. Their mouth pieces slid open as they grabbed their dematerialized weapons in mid air.

"SUMMON LANDICK CLAW/SKICK SHOT"

Both of them attacked, with Yellow slashing and Pink pressing the trigger of their respective weapons, releasing cresent-shaped lights of their respective colours. However, Kurasunigo easily slapped them away with his wrist and countered with his usual blazing fire attack. The force of the fire pushed the two Goseigers to the ground.

The boys galloped towards them to check.

"Yellow!" Agri said.

"Pink!" Alata said.

Weapons ready, Red and Black galloped into a defensive charge towards the alien. Kurasuniigo laughed mockingly at this attempt. "Spin Crisis!" He began to spin, generating a blazing tornado that restrained the two before sending them flying back. They landed on the ground with a thud. The girls went over to them to check.

"What is this?" Were you all talk?" His exposed flesh began to flare up as several balls of fire came out of them and flew upward, growing in the process. "Corona Crisis!" With that, the fire balls rained down at them like a hellish meteor shower. The Goseigers couldn't get away in time as they were trapped by the explosions it caused.

Fluttershy sighed as she looked up to the moon through the window, trying not to look at the orange flashes coming from Ponyville. Soft snoring could be heard in the house as her animal friends slept soundly in the homes she'd built for them. Angel was still awake, staring at his mistress with worry.

"I wonder if they're alright…This Crass-niigo monster is terribly strong…and terribly evil."

Like a pony possessed, Hyde's eyes opened upon hearing that name. "W-What? Where am I?." His sudden actions startled both Fluttershy and Angel. "Where are the others?" He asked looking around sleepily.

"They're fighting that monster…" Fluttershy replied meekly.

Hearing this, the colt got up from the sofa, struggling to his hooves due to the pain of his wounds. Surprisingly, Fluttershy helped him up with a resigned sigh. "Please promise that you're going to rest after this."

The blue pony didn't think that he had a choice. Every fiber in his body screamed for sleep and time to heal. "I promise. I just need to do this now, or I'll never forgive myself."

He limped towards the open door before breaking into a hobbled run once outside. A few moments later, Fluttershy realized that the five of them were still wounded. The entire team would need new bandages even if they won! She ordered Angel to guard the house before taking off towards the flashing deadlights.

Fallen debris was everywhere, covered in flames. The Goseigers were having a tough time. They were attacking Kurasuniigo from all angles, most of which were completely useless attempts. The alien's armour was too tough to even scratch him and his immense strength made it easy to deflect their melee attacks.

Gosei Red swung his sword but was easily brushed off. When it came to the Landicks, he grabbed their weapons and pushed them away. Gosei Red then attacked again. His sword was quickly grabbed before it could even hit his opponent. Kurasuniigo released it and gave a swift punch to Red's underbelly, knocking him down.

"Alata!" The others said in unison as they trotted to him.

Without warning, Kurasuniigo unleashed another attack, this time a flaming slash. The cutting force changed into explosive force as it hit the ground, knocking the Goseigers back further.

"Okay, brats. This is the finisher!" Kurasuniigo said, smashing his right hand into his left palm.

The Goseigers looked at the alien with fear as they tried to get up, but to no avail as they were too injured.

"Corona Crisis!" With his flesh flaring up, he unleashed another set of artificial meteors. When the fireballs were about to reach their target, a towering splash of water appeared in front of the Goseigers, a voice echoing not far behind them.

"Presshower Card! Tensou!"

A familiar whining sound rang, followed by another familiar mechanical voice.

"SPLASH SEAICK POWER"

More geysers of foamy water shot out of the ground, putting out the fireballs before they could go any further.

"What?" Kurasuniigo said with a surprised look. He then looked forward when he spotted somepony standing on top of the roof of a destroyed house. The Goseigers looked as well.

Upon recognising the figure, Gosei Red stood up. "Hyde." He said, feeling relief. The other Goseigers picked themselves up.

"So you came to be killed?" The alien said mockingly.

Hyde just shook his head. "Wrong, Kurasunigo," He replied. "I came to do what I have to do."

"What you have to do? You talk big. Do you think you can take your revenge?"

"Taking revenge is not what I'm meant to do!" He straightened up and stared proudly. "It's to protect all life in Equestria from guys like you!"

"Hyde…" Gosei Black muttered. The others looked at him with a mix of worry, gratitude and excitement.

Summoning his Tensouder, he began his transformation.

"Tensou!"

"CHANGE GOSEIGER"

Kurasuniigo's hand then ignited and a stream of blazing fire flew towards Gosei Blue. Before impact, Gosei Blue jumped. Due to the magic in the suit, his jump was as high and his landing as graceful as it would have been without his injuries.

At that moment, Fluttershy spotted the bright explosion nearby. She coughed when the smell of smoke entered her nostrils. As she flew closer, she noticed that the streets were empty. Nopony was around. No lights in their homes. Had they been killed? Quickly she shook her head, brushing away those thoughts as she saw a bright blue light followed by the familiar blue Goseiger suit a few feet away.

Breaking to a gallop, Blue jumped and body-slammed Kurasunigo. The armour wouldn't break, but he could still cause blunt force trauma to the flesh within it. The alien grunted as he took a few steps back, hoping not to fall. Blue struck out almost as quickly as he did before, but with a cool mind. He aimed for the exposed flesh. Despite that, Kurasuniigo could still block most of his hoofstrikes. The day had taken its toll on both of them.

"Spin Crisis!" Kurasunigo spun as he created another blazing tornado.

Behind his mask, Blue clenched his teeth. How was he going to counter that? Suddenly, he began to glow in a bluish light. His eyes flared up in the same colour. Something flickered in his mind. All of a sudden he began to spin. A whirlpool appeared around him. The colt spun till he clashed with the alien. By logic, his water neutralized the fire.

Kurasunigo was tossed aside, grunting as he felt the pain around his body. The water tornado splashed down as Gosei Blue slowed down to a stop. He shook away the dizziness that came afterwards.

Behind the corner of the street, Fluttershy smiled upon seeing Hyde's triumph. "Yay." The other Goseigers trotted towards their Seaick cousin, glad he was here to help.

"Gosei Red, Pink, Black, Yellow! Sorry to keep you waiting." He apologised. Pain suddenly rushed throughout his body. He slowly lowered himself to the ground, covering his left leg with his right.

"Hyde!" Pink hollered as she and the others helped him up.

"Why did you come here? You're still hurt!" Black commented.

"Even so…," His feet wobbled as he stands up. "You guys still need my help. That's what family is for."

Those words made the Goseigers smile behind their masks.

At the meantime, the alien finally rose to his feet. He glared at the blue suited colt with pure killing intent. His raw-looking flesh flared up as horrible light flowed to the palms of his hands and ignited, striking the other four Goseigers with blazing flames. Their suits exploded with sparks as they were blown back.

Gosei Blue gasped. "Guys!"

Without warning, Kurasunigo pounced on him, catching the colt by surprise. Blue struggled under the alien's weight, trying to escape Kurasuniigo's grip. Still unarmed, he attempted to summon his Tensouder to no avail as Kurasuniigo started to strangle him.

As the others got up to help their comrade, a couple dozens of Bibi soldiers appeared in front of them. "Such bad timing!" Red complained. "Hyde, hang in there!"

Seeing this, Fluttershy flew out of her hiding place and landed in front of the two. Both of them looked up at her, wondering why she was here.

"You….let him go….NOW!" Fluttershy said with an uncharacteristic tone and wide, angry eyes. Somehow, Kurasuniigo found himself wilting under those eyes. He tried to look away, but was unable to. The pegasus seemed to be staring into his soul. He whimpered slightly, feeling as if his brain was burning.

Feeling the alien's grip around his neck loosening, Gosei Blue quickly pushed him away with his hooves, knocking the alien down and out of his trance. Blue then picked himself up and then looked at Fluttershy, shying away like usual.

"Thank you….But," He panted due to his drained energy. "What was that?"

Fluttershy cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. "Let's pretend that never happened," she replied, hiding half of her face behind a raised fetlock.

"Oh…." Was all he said as he resumed his attention towards the alien. His comrades, disposing of the alien soldiers, came to his side.

"Wow, Fluttershy, I didn't know you had it in you!" Yellow complimented, furthering her embarrassment.

Kurasuniigo let out a groan of pain, struggling to stand to his feet.

"Everypony ready?" Blue asked as he picked his weapon up. The rest knew what Blue meant.

"Of course!" Pink said!

"Let's do it!" Yellow said, clopping at the ground enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" They said in unison. "Assemble!"

With that announcement, the Goseigers began combining their weapons, forming the Gosei Buster. Like before, they inserted the required cards to activate the weapon.

"GOSEI DYNAMIC"

The tip of the cannon began to glow in a orange light, brighter and purer than the alien's own. "Fire!" They shouted in unison. The cannon released the 3 clan emblems which then combined, striking Kurasuniigo squarely. He screamed in agony as he fell to the ground and exploded into a cloud of flames.

On the Warstar command ship, Mons Drake stared at the monitor in disbelief. His only warrior with any anti-pony experience had been destroyed! "How could Kurasuniigo be defeated?"

"The battle isn't over yet." Bladerun said, his only words of 'comfort'. Gently, he stomped his hoof on the metallic floor, letting the Bibi Bugs know that it was time to do their job. Dereputa backed away slightly as the alien bugs flew out of the ship, screeching along the way. Those bugs still gave him the creeps.

When the bugs reached the unconscious alien, they latched themselves and bit him. An alien blue hexagram appeared over him as he glowed with the same color, growing to a gigantic size. Kurasuniigo's consciousness returned as the process completed.

"Now the world can burn with one strike!"

Fluttershy's eyes went wide, looking up at the now gigantic alien with horror. The Goseigers however, gave only soft gasps. Seems they had grown used to this kind of situation. Gosei Blue turned and walked towards the poor pegasus.

"Fluttershy, I think you better get out of here. I don't want any more casualties tonight."

She replied with a simple nod and flew away. Once she left, Blue regrouped with the others. They gave each other a nod as they summoned their Tensouders.

"Gosei Machine Card!" In unison, they inserted the cards. "Tensou!"

The Tensouders' eyes began to flash in green as they announced in their mechanical voice.

"SUMMON: GOSEI DRAGON, GOSEI PHOENIX, GOSEI SNAKE, GOSEI TIGER, GOSEI SHARK."

The Headders emerged from the Tensouders and flew up, transforming into the great Gosei Machines. Without further ado, the Goseigers jumped into their respective machines.

Together, they inserted their Tensouders on the control console and summoned their Gosei Great Cards.

"COMBINE GOSEI GREAT" In a matter of seconds, Gosei Great's formation completed, and quickly took position. Kurasuniigo jumped in front of them, ready to fight.

"Let's go!" Agri said. The others agreed and began to move the war machine. Due to its weight, Gosei Great moved forward at a rather slow speed. But this weight made it a much better opponent than a flesh-and-blood pony. Sparks flew as it was hit on the chest by Kurasuniigo's bony arm, but it continued to close the gap. Swiftly, Gosei Great punched the alien with its shark hand, striking his chest. Before Kurasuniigo could counter, he was given two more blows. The alien let out a groan, touching his pained chest.

"I'll….I'll just fry you worms!" The bits of his exposed flesh ignited as he released a blazing wave of fire onto Gosei Great, restraining its movement. The machine fell to its knees and tried to shield itself with its arms. Inside the cockpit, the Goseigers moaned as the temperature shot up. The heat was too much for them to bear.

"It's hot!" Red said.

All of them winced at the rising heat. Despite that, Blue managed to overcome it. For heat to reach the cockpit, those flames must have been unimaginable. This titan of magic and technology was all that stood between those infernal flames and Ponyville. His body went cold as his spirit rose up deep inside.

"I…..will protect this planet!"

Serene music echoed through the cockpit as Gosei Blue's buckle began to glow. From it, a glowing card materialized, revealing a picture of three different aquatic animal Headders. A hammerhead shark, saw shark and a sting ray. The phrase "Seaick Brothers" was printed at the bottom.

"What the…" Gosei Blue muttered, surprised by the card.

Everypony else looked at it with mixture of awe and surprise.

"That's…" Red said without finishing his sentence.

"….a new Gosei Headder Card!" Pink finished.

Without wasting any more time, Blue opened his Tensouder via magic, and inserted the card. "Tensou!"

The Tensouder let out a whine and the mechanical voice announced,

"SUMMON SEAICK BROTHERS"

At the lake, a bluish light pierced through the water surface for a moment. A bubbling noise soon followed, and it got louder until something burst out of the water. Flying out were three mechanical animal heads. The first was a hammerhead shark, the second was a saw shark and the third was a manta ray. All of them let out animalistic growls as they flew into the fray. Everypony, who have gathered safely, witnessing the scene from the edges of Ponyville looked at them with awe.

Taking the lead, the manta ray's fins glowed with a bluish light and fired kinetic lasers towards Kurasuniigo. With his focus interrupted, the blazing titan's fire died out. Even the lasers that missed him caused explosions great enough to make the alien plummet to the ground.

Gosei Red couldn't help but clop his hooves in excitement. "Alright! That is so cool!"

"Everypony, trust me! Let's try to combine with them!" Gosei Blue commanded. The others nodded.

Reactivating their magic, the Goseigers made Gosei Great stand up on its feet. The three new Headders flew towards their direction and came to a hover as they floated in front of Gosei Great. The feeling was nostalgic. For the first time, Hyde remembered Magis' last day without it hurting. Not the fight, but the time at the beach before then. Even when one of them wanted to leave, they would stick together. They had always been the inseperable Seaick Brothers. They would always protect each other.

"I'm counting on you, Seaick Brothers!" Gosei Blue said.

Both the Shark and Phoenix Headders shifted from the arms down to the knees and attached there. Taking their places were the Saw Shark and Hammerhead Shark Headders, slowly attaching themselves to form a new set of hands. Gosei Great's head then disappeared as it rolled backwards into Gosei Dragon's body, revealing a black joint. The manta ray Headder flew towards this joint while facing up. As it descended, its bottom part slid open, revealing another humanoid face with an eye patch on its left eye. Along with the manta ray's fins for a makeshift hat, it resembled a pirate. Now, standing on the battlefield was the new Seaick Gosei Great!

The Goseigers once again were awed. Not long after they received their 5 personal machines, they had already added another three to their arsenal! Alata started leaning to the sides, trying to see the additions while Eri stared at the eyepatch with glee.

"Guys, now is not the time!" Gosei Blue said, regaining his cousins' attention. Quickly, they took control of the machine and moved forward. Kurasuniigo moved as well. Before he could even land a hit, Seaick Gosei Great used its Hammerhead Headder to bash his head in. The alien screamed as it felt pain rushing through his skull. Seeing an opening, Seaick Gosei Great headbutted him. Sparks exploded from his body as he was blown back.

"Damn…." Kurasuniigo picked himself up quickly. "DAMN YOU!" He yelled as his exposed flesh flared up. However, he was greeted by the Saw Shark blade. Its saw blade began to spin, damaging Kurasuniigo's armor. The alien let out an agonizing scream when sparks exploded from his body. His armor had broken off and some of his flesh was torn off as well.

"Let's finish this!" Gosei Blue declared.

When they summoned their Victory Charge Card, the card they received was a different one. Instead of Gosei Great, it had the picture of Seaick Gosei Great.

"Tensou!"

"VICTORY CHARGE"

Seaick Gosei Great stood on the ground rather than flying to the air, moving into a striking position instead. Kurasuniigo tried to back away, but his movement was quickly restrained by magical energy. The war machine then proceeded to attack with the Hammerhead Headder. During mid-strike, the Headder glowed in a bluish light as the energy was channelled through it and into the enemy.

As it gave the final blow, the Saw Shark glowed a bright green. Kurasuniigo screamed, pain surging throughout his body from the magic and the lingering effect of the Bibi Bugs. Slowly, he fell into his final explosion, his life ending in a cloud of orange flames under the night sky.

At the lake and the outskirts, the ponyfolk cheered at their heroes once again. Fluttershy, Twilight and a winded Princess Luna smiled together, impressed by their heroism.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, a large cloud hovered above one of the burning rooftops. With a mighty kick from a pegasus pony named Raindrop, rain poured down, extinguishing the flames. Despite the alien's attempt to incinerate the whole town, only a few buildings were affected, thanks to the Goseigers.<p>

Fortunately, the Royal Fixers were there to help. They were a group of ponies trained to fix any kind of damages. Once exclusively workers within the Princesses' castle, they had now been assigned to fix the damage caused by the monsters. And they were very good at their jobs.

At the edge of town, four of the Guardia family members stood outside of their home, watching the repairs. Hyde was sleeping soundly in his room. He deserved it after all that he had been through for the day.

With the Guardias were Princess Luna and Fluttershy. Twilight Sparkle was with them a few minutes ago but she decided to go back to her home and write a letter for Celestia.

"S-Sorry for the damage to the town, your majesty…." Alata said with guilt. The others simply nodded and drooped their heads.

Luna smiled as she turned to them. "That is alright. Buildings can be fixed. You 5 saved everypony's lives. That's what's important." She said with a bigger grin.

The others raised their heads again and returned the smile.

'GRRREEHHHH'

Everyponies' ears perked up when they heard the noise. Out of the corner behind them, a certain red alien walked out of the shadows, red eyes piercing through the darkness.

Princess Luna gasped just like Hyde had the day before. Her wings shot out in anger. "You!" Everypony else looked at her confusedly.

The alien let out a chuckle. "Looks like your wounds have healed."

The night princess furled her wings, covering her clearly bandaged belly. She gritted her teeth in scorn.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now folks! Hope you enjoy the chapter. I'll try to update and make more original plotsw, plus making the interactions between characters better, Insya Allah :)<strong>

**Feedback are always appreciated **

**R&R**


	5. EPIC 5

**This was supposed to be posted...2 months ago! Haha! But stuff happens. I got busy and all that. Agh! But Alhamdulillah, it is done. It was also late cause I was trying a new writing style, based on Norman Patridge's. And I was trying to break away from standard 20-24 minute regular Sentai episode format and extend it to 40 minute like-format, since I've been watching a lot of Doctor Who lately.**

**Oh! Also, I will add and rewrite some parts of the past chapters, to retcon some new stuff of season 2!**

**Credits to Oreichalcos for beta reading and being my editor.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>EPIC 5: THE RED WIND<strong>

Princess Luna gasped just like Hyde had the day before. Her wings shot out in anger and her eyes locked with the newcomer's. "You!" Everypony else looked at her in confusion.

The alien let out a chuckle. "Looks like your wounds have healed."

The night princess refurled her wings, trying to hide her clearly bandaged belly from him. She gritted her teeth in scorn, eyes glaring straight at the alien.

"First," he said, rubbing his claws together. "Let me compliment you for being able to fight against us, Goseigers."

Everypony there glared at him, tensing up into their fighting stances in case he attacked. How did he know who they were? More importantly, how did Princess Luna know him?

"Are you the one behind all these attacks? The one making everypony suffer?" Alata said venomously, teeth clenched.

That question was answered with laughter from the alien. "Of course not! The one who rules over us Warstars is….Lord Mons Drake!" He paused for a moment before he continued. "My name is Dereputa of the Meteor."

"Dereputa…of the Meteor." Luna repeated quietly.

"Don't forget it! Be sure to scream it with your dying breath." With those arrogant words, the alien crossed his claws and channeled energy into them, generating a large fireball. "Because this is the end of the line..."

Luna's eyes widened in fright. She knew what was to come. Closing her eyes, her horn surrounded them with a field of blue energy. That was when Dereputa released his fireball. Despite her strong magic, Luna's wound had affected her powers. The shield was strong enough to protect them, but the force managed to blow the group back slightly. Luna was pushed even further back, gasping for air. Her vision became blurry and, as her head began to spin, unconsciousness overwhelmed her.

"Princess Luna!" Moune called out as she and the rest went to check up on her.

The alien scoffed at the sight. His red eyes gazed upon the fallen princess. "Pathetic..." Dereputa muttered under his breath. Crossing his claws once more, he attempted another fireball. Alata sprang into action, galloping into a full charge at the alien.

"What the?" Dereputa looked at the incoming red pony in disbelief. For a pony his size, Alata was fast. He body-slammed the alien with all his might.

"You want a fight?" Dereputa said and swiped at Alata. Barely, the Skick dodged the blades. However, Dereputa managed to get an opening and kicked his face. His cheeks swelled up as the pain of the kick burned into them.

With a satisfied grin, Dereputa lunged for another attack. Alata looked up at his body and spotted something on his stomach. Swiftly, he got up and gave a good buck to that spot, just as his leg was about to be sliced. Alata hissed as the claw managed to cut into his skin. Dereputa returned a moan of pain as he covered his stomach. Blood trickled onto the ground from both.

"Damn you!"

"Alata!" Hyde, Eri and Moune said in unison as they trotted towards him. Agri and Twilight helped Luna up onto her hooves. With everypony busy, Dereputa chose this time to teleport away. The Night Princess shook her head dizzyingly. Letting out a gasp, she and the others quickly went over to the fallen Skick pony.

"I'm...alright..." Alata said, wincing. Blood continued streaming down from the wound.

"We'd better get him inside." Twilight suggested.

* * *

><p>The once quiet hallways of the Warstar's ship were disturbed by the sound of metallic clanks. Dereputa slowly made his way through, stumbling every now and then, clutching the wound on his stomach. Blood trickled from it, leaving a trail of red upon the floor.<p>

Making his way into the ward, he searched through the cupboards for something to no avail.

"Looking for this?" A familiar voice spoke suddenly from behind. Dereputa quickly turned to the voice, which revealed itself as Bladerun, with a bottle of bio foam balanced on his hoof. His usual creepy smile plastered on his face.

"Give me that!" Dereputa quickly grabbed the bottle and began to spray the bio foam over his wound.

"Looks like you couldn't control yourself." Bladerun said. "Hope Lord Drake doesn't hear anything about this."

"He'd better not!" Dereputa replied angrily.

**Guardia's home...**

Three knocks came from the door. "_It must be her_." Eri thought.

"Welcome, your Highness!" Eri said politely as she gave a polite nod, which earned the pink pony a warm smile from the princess. Eri then looked back up to her. "Come on in!"

Celestia nodded as she entered the house without losing any of her grace.

"Morning, girls!" Eri greeted the other two ponies which they returned. "And morning, Spike!" she said to the baby dragon.

After that warm welcoming greeting, everypony gathered around in the living room, with Celestia sitting in front of them. Twilight's horn glowed with a radiant pink light as she levitated a heavy book out from her saddlebag. A familiar book. The book landed on the table and Celestia's magic took hold over it. The book glowed with magic as it flipped page by page.

"First of all, I am very proud of you, my fellow subjects," Celestia said with an elegant and reserved voice. "Especially from what I've heard from you, Hyde," Her face turned somber, eyes still gazing at the colt. "I'm sorry to hear about your situation..."

Hyde nodded with a slightly saddened expression.

"Nevertheless, what I'm here for is to explain the new Headders."

Everypony leaned closer, interested in what the princess had to say about their new discovery.

"During the time of the Great War, the Guardias had built far more than just five Gosei Machines."

"H-How many are there?" Agri asked.

"The record says that there were many...But..." She cupped her chin with her hoof, rubbing it. "Many were destroyed. However, some survived in spirit, even after their bodies were destroyed. As you can see here." Celestia turned the book over, allowing the group to take a look at the images.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day…<strong>_

The summer wind blew softly, carrying a few dry leaves in its wake. Judging from the orange trees, summer was almost over, and autumn was about to take its place. On the dirt path trotted three little fillies, wandering back into town. Somehow, all three of them were covered in tree sap and pine needles. One of them was a unicorn, carrying a wagon full of broken equipment with her tail. Her white coat was stained with dirt, much like the other two. The middle one was a pegasus, with an orange coat and a purple mane and tail. The one up front was an earth pony, yellow fur with a red and tail mane, her cute red bow stained with dirt.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were about to turn around a corner when they heard laughter from behind. It was Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, much to their dismay.

"Well well well, what we have here? A bunch of dirty fillies?" Diamond Tiara said.

"Yeah, dirty and blank!" Silver Spoon said. Both of them broke to a laughter and said, "Dirty blank flanks!"

The crusaders expressed annoyance, and ignored them. So they buried those words under their hoofsteps as they continued to walk, leaving them behind as they stared at the ground.

"Oof!" Applebloom bumped into somepony. Her actions made the others stopped in their tracks. She rubbed her nose gently.

"Oopsie!" A voice said to them, which belonged to none other than Eri.

The three looked up and saw a magenta pony with a purple mane, tied up in a ponytail.

"W-We're sorry miss..." Sweetie Belle apologized on their behalf, hoping not to get the stranger angry.

"Aww, it's OK! It was my fault too!" Eri replied with a smile, much to the CMC's surprise. She then realized that the three were covered in tree sap. "Why are you girls covered in-?"

"It's a long story..." Scootaloo answered quickly.

"No, it's not!" Applebloom said. "We were tryin' to get our cutie marks by being stunt ponies but..." She moved her rump, showing her blank flank. "Still nothin'..."

"And then that pine tree exploded and this happened..." Sweetie Belle explained. Scootaloo just sighed.

"I see." Eri said cluelessly. Then she tapped her chin with her hoof. "I know, why don't you come with me? Let me clean you guys up and we can talk about it some more!"

The CMC were surprised and scared. Their parents always told them not to follow strangers, especially those who invited them to anything.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," Eri said. She picked up her bag of goodies in her mouth, and turned around. She then turned her head to them. "Ell, com alonn."

The three fillies looked at each other, still unsure. But seeing nothing better to do, they followed her.

* * *

><p>Spike wiped the wound on Alata's left leg gently, cleaning off some dried blood and washing the cloth in the stream behind him. Despite being in pain from the cut and the salty water, Alata was too deep in thought to notice.<p>

"_Why...I don't understand...Why do they plan to kill us all?_" He thought. The alien's words still lingered in his mind. And he didn't like it. He still remembered the fight last night. That alien was formidable, much more so than the lesser aliens they'd fought so far. And he said that the Warstars have a ruler, Lord Mons Drake. Somehow he felt terrified to imagine his strength.

He then focused on Dereputa again. His eyes wondered around. Something flickered in his mind.

"_How can I beat somepony-no, someone that strong...?"_

"There!" Spike said suddenly, interrupting his thoughts. He just finished wrapping his leg with the cloth. "All done!"

"Thanks, Spike!" Alata said in gratitude, looking over his newly wrapped wound.

The sound of hoofsteps approaching caught their attention. Alata's sister was the cause of it; she was happily trotting along the dirt path, carrying a bag in her mouth. Both him and Spike smiled as they walked towards her. Eri however was surprised to see them there.

She looked at them and saw something different on Alata's ankle. Her sharp eyes could easily detect it. The bandage; it was wrapped differently than yesterday. Eri put her bag down gently, attempting not to bruise anything and asked, "Did something happen?"

"Oh no," Alata replied. "The wound just reopened when I fell on my rump."

"Ooh...Does it hurt?"

Alata shook his head. "No. Well, slightly."

Umm, miss Eri?" A young voice politely interjected.

Alata and Spike were surprised to see three fillies standing behind Eri. Spike was less surprised to see them covered in tree sap.

"What are you guys doing here?" Spike asked as he went towards them to check. "And what happened this time?"

"You know them, Spike?" Eri asked.

Spike nodded. "Yeah, they call themselves the Cutie Mark Crusaders."

"Cutie Mark Crusaders?" Both Alata and Eri repeated.

"Yeah!" Scootaloo zipped forward and gave a proud posture. "It's a club we made to find our special talents and earn our cutie marks!" The young pegasus explained.

"Yeah...But so far we still got nothin'," Applebloom said with a sad tone, pointing at her cutie mark-less flank. Sweetie Belle gave the same expression.

"I see. Well, you're not the only one without cutie marks." Eri said

All three fillies gave her weird stares, confused by what she meant. Their confusions were quickly replaced with surprise.

"See?" Eri pointed at her blank flank. Alata did the same. They weren't surprised that the girls hadn't noticed yet. Ponies didn't usually stare at strangers' flanks. It wasn't polite.

"You guys have no cutie marks too? B-But you guys are grown ups!" Scootaloo stammered.

"Does it mean we won't get our cutie marks even when we grow up?" Sweetie Belle clutched her cheeks with her hooves and began to shake.

"No no no, girls. It's just that we haven't found our special talents yet, just like you." Eri explained. "Some ponies get their cutie marks late in their adulthood."

The CMC's mouths each formed identical 'o' shapes as a response.

Eri nodded with a smile. She then realized that they hadn't introduced themselves yet.

"Oh, pardon me. My name is Eri, Eri Skybolt! Nice to meet you!" Eri said cheerfully.

"Hi!" Scootaloo simply said.

"Howdy!" Applebloom said in her cowpony manner.

"Nice to meet you!" Sweetie Belle said politely.

"And this here," She moved aside, revealing Alata to them. "Is my brother, Alata."

The three fillies looked up at him, tilting their heads a bit. All of them then got up and went closer to the red pony, much to his confusion.

"Pardon miss Eri, but did you say this 'ere is your brother or yer sister?" Applebloom said, hoping not to be rude.

Eri covered her mouth, repressing a giggle. She knew this would come up. It happens every time they met somepony new.

"Yes, she said brother," Alata said. "Nice to meet you three!"

All three fillies blinked in unison when they heard that boyish voice came out of the 'mare's' mouth. They stared at him and he stared back with the same expression.

"Are you really a guy?" As Scootaloo said that, Sweetie Belle quickly covered her mouth. She looked at Alata with an awkward smile.

"Why yes, I am. Why does everypony keep asking me that in this country?" Alata said, looking at Eri and Spike. Eri continued to giggle while Spike just gave him a deadpan look.

"Anyway, I think you guys better clean up. Don't want you three to get a rash, now do we?" Alata said with a smile as he led them to the stream.

The CMC just smiled as they followed the nice pony. Sweetie Belle looked at her two friends and asked,

"What's a rash?"

* * *

><p>"Lord Drake!" Dereputa said, walking towards his leader. "It's about time for me to bathe my body in the screams of ponies! Please, entrust this operation to me." He politely bowed his head.<p>

"Hmm. Seems like you're feeling pretty confident, Dereputa." Mons Drake commented.

The red alien quickly replied, "Of course!" He swung his left claw gently, and said, "Come forth!"

"Yes sir!" A voice rang. The sound of screeching tires made itself heard. Someone then entered the room, though he looked more like a blur, circling around the three Warstars once before coming to a full stop. He rose up from his kneeling position and introduced himself.

"Hidou of the Body Master is here!"

The alien creature, just like its brethren, was insect like. He resembled a dragonfly.

Mons Drake eyed the Warstar. Apparently, he was amused. "Your mastery over your body is magnificent as always, Hidou."

Dereputa approached the soldier, before he turned to face his master again.

"Thank you, Lord Drake. We shall not fail!"

* * *

><p>After cleaning up the three fillies, the group decided to go to the park to spend the afternoon.<p>

"Wow!" Both Alata and Eri cheered. It was their first time here. They could see every kind of pony filling the space and sky. The sound of youthful laughter could be heard from every direction as young foals ran around, playing to their hearts' content. The older ponies were more passive in their approach. Some of them were relaxing while others were having conversations.

As they walked through, a sudden growl broke the group's silence. It was Alata's belly. He gave a goofy smile, embarrassed. He didn't have breakfast yet. More little growls then followed, this time from the CMC members.

"I guess it's lunch time." Spike said, rubbing his hands together. From the beginning of their walk towards the park, he could smell the sweet aroma from the bag Eri was carrying. It must be either cupcakes, muffins, cakes or all three! That's what he thought and hope. Thinking about it already made him drool. He was pretty hungry as well.

"Well, let's find a nice spot to eat!" Alata said cheerfully.

The CMC gave a "Yay!" as a response.

Alata looked around till he spotted an oak tree not far from here. He gestured them to follow. Soon, the group reached it. The oak tree's leaves provided lots of shelter from the sun.

From the bag, Eri took out some muffins, cakes, cupcakes and some sweet breads. Soon afterwards, all the food was consumed, leaving just a few crumbs for the ants to pick up.

Spike gave a satisfying burp as he patted his stomach.

"That was so yummy!" Eri said.

"Yeah! I love those cupcakes!" Alata exclaimed. As he lied down on the grass, he saw the three fillies looking at him, or rather his leg.

"Mister, are you hurt?" Sweetie Belle asked worriedly, pointing at the bandaged ankle.

Alata just smiled. "No, not really." Of course, there was a bit of a lie in there, just so they wouldn't worry. Standing up, he softly stomped his hoof on the ground and then stood up on his two legs.

"Yosh!" With that, he jumped. In mid-air, he began to spin, much to the fillies' amazement. Alata could feel the air brushing against his body from all sides. His mane, a bowl cut of purple, bounced softly back and forth in a quick pace. And he landed on all four of his hooves. He cracked a smile, but the feeling of triumph was quickly replaced with a stinging pain. He bit his bottom lip. He tottered, almost falling. Almost. He managed to balance himself before anypony noticed.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Scootaloo said excitedly. She and her friends zipped towards the red pony with delighted faces.

"How did you do that?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Well I-" He was cut off when another voice was heard.

"That was amazing!" A voice said, interrupting Alata. Trotting towards them was a mare. Her eyes were green in contrast to her fuchsia colour coat and her rosy colored mane and tail. On her flank smiled three sunflowers.

While Alata and Eri tilted their head at the newcomer, Spike and the CMC smiled at her and said in unison,

"Hello, Ms. Cheerilee!"

"Hello to you too, kids." She replied with a warm smile. Then she returned her attention towards Alata.

"As I said, that was amazing! I've never seen anypony jump like you before!" Cheerilee exclaimed. "How do you do it?"

"Well…." Alata's voice trail off. It was hard for him to explain stuff like this. "It's natural for me and my family."

Eri nodded in agreement. "Not just our family, but our whole clan!"

Cheerilee raised an eyebrow and repeated, "Clan?"

"Yes. My sister and I are from the Skick clan of Guardia."

Screams suddenly broke out. What happened next happened very quickly. Moving as fast as sound, a silhouette strode across the park, wrecking havoc in its path. Chairs, baskets and even ponies were flung away in every direction due to its force.

"Woah…..What was that?" Spike asked. Everybody looked over the chaos the silhouette left behind.

The silhouette cut through the park like a missile, and left. Not far from behind it, three particular ponies in colorful suits were giving chase.

Alata, Eri and Spike eyed each other, a plan quickly forming.

"Ok," Alata turned to Cheerilee. "Ms. Cheerilee, you better get these fillies to safety. We'll go to see if any other ponies need help."

Eri and Spike nodded.

"I'll go with you, Ms. Cheerilee." Spike said. This would be safer than sticking around, plus he could stop anypony else from going that way.

"Alright, just be careful," She gestured at the CMC and Spike to follow her. "Come along now."

The Skick ponies waited until the group had left the area and then transformed together.

The three Goseigers continued their chase on the silhouette, which lead them to an open field, though upon arriving, there was nothing. Gone.

"Where did it go?" Gosei Black asked, as he and the others searching the area.

Without warning, the silhouette appeared from behind them with a "Shaa!"

While the three managed to face it, they didn't manage to protect themselves. The thing cut through the group. Sparks flew from their suits as they were flung through the air and landed with a thud. They quickly recovered and looked up, and saw the thing as it revealed itself.

Standing before them was a dragonfly mutant creature. "A sharp entrance! And I sharply trampled you guys! I am called Hidou, of the Swift Run!"

Everypony tensed up in their fighting stance, preparing themselves for any attacks.

"I came here to do some wrecking so that Lord Drake can build a new base here!" Hidou said, gesturing his hands wildly, representing the area he wanted to demolish.

Clapping his hands together, he began to run at super speed once again, though he did not attack the Goseigers directly.

"He's to fast to be seen!" Moune commented.

She and the others looked around, searching whilst regaining their fighting stances. They heard voices around them, encircling them like a predator preparing to strike. They huddled, hoping not to leave an opening for the creature.

Alata and Eri, now in their Goseiger forms galloped towards their comrades.

"Watch out, you two! There's an enemy moving so fast that he's practically invisible!" Gosei Blue warned.

Both Skick ponies jerked before they completely stopped. They too, began to look around.

The sound of "Sha!" repeatedly echoed.

While they continued gazing around, Gosei Red picked up the sound; the sound of blowing wind. His eyes widened as he turned towards the source, only to feel himself thrown in the air. His suit kicked up sparks.

Behind him, the Warstar stopped and turned to face the pony he hit.

"That's my way of saying 'Hi!'"

With that, the Warstar made his move again, running around the Goseigers in circles.

From his hiding place behind a tree, Dereputa had been watching. So far, he was unimpressed.

"Hmph! They're having trouble from just that?"

He saw them regroup and huddled, covering each other's back. However, Gosei Red caught his attention.

The red warrior, now clutching his sword, jogged on the spot momentarily as he prepares himself.

"Alright." He closed his eyes and started to concentrate.

"What are you doing?" Eri asked, wondering why her brother stood in silence with his sword in mouth. For a brief moment, she turned to see if the alien was coming towards her, before turning back to her brother, now with a more worried look. "Alata!"

Red's head turned slowly, as he tried to answer without breaking his focus.

"Trying to feel...the wind..."

"The wind?" Eri repeated.

Alata nodded. "I'm sensing the wind he makes when he moves. If we know where he will be…" He stopped in mid sentence upon hearing the sound of wind rushing. His eyes quickly opened and looked at his right. There. The red-suited pony moved with a sharp lunge. His sword was already in motion as he reached his target. The sword sliced into the alien's leg, causing him to tumble across the ground like a thrown rag doll.

"You did it!" Gosei Yellow complimented. "Just what you'd expect from a Skick!"

"Alright," Hyde and the rest tensed up in their fighting stances. "Now we know how to beat him."

Hidou knocked the ground with his hand like an angry spoilt child. "How dare you damage my prized leg!"

"Alright, we can finish this now!" Black said as he charged. The rest responded similarly and charged as well. Red went to rushed in as well but quickly caught himself. He sensed something else.

Before his eyes, a red figure appeared seemingly out of nowhere, knocking away the four other Goseigers like a bowling ball against a row of pins. Now it seemed to be coming towards him! Red attempted to attack with his sword to no avail as the figure was too quick.

The figure then stopped, and quickly unleashed multiple dark energy crescents from his left claw, sending them towards his enemies. Hidou quickly jumped up when he saw it. Sparks flew from their suits as the Goseigers took massive damage from the attack and flung into the air by the explosions it caused. They rolled onto the ground in pain.

As the smoke cleared up, Red looked up, and saw him. Dereputa, standing there, was staring straight at him and his team. Hidou landed next to him, tottering due to his injured leg.

Gosei Red struggled as he got up. From his impression, Dereputa was enjoying this. He tried to hide his pain, to stop the alien from laughing at him.

"Dereputa…." He completely recovered from the fall, sliding his hoof through his sword's handle. "Of the Meteor."

Laughter rang from the alien's mouth. "You intend to fight me?" The way he said it sounded more like an invitation than a question.

Red stood in silence, throwing his sword upwards. His mouth plate slide opened and quickly, he grabbed the sword in mid air.

A pregnant silence ensued. Nopony made a move. Both sides stared straight at each other.

"Come at me!" Dereputa said, rubbing his claws together.

This made Red bite his sword harder.

A soft chuckle escaped Dereputa's lips. With his left claw, he turned it slightly, letting the sunlight reflect into Red's visor.

The intense light caught him off-guard. With a battle cry, Gosei Red charged. During the charge, the wings that appeared during the Goseigers' transformation reappeared on Alata's back. That caught both sides by surprise. But they disappeared just as quickly.

Dereputa quickly regained his composure. His opponent was thrusting his sword forward, but he managed to block it with his claws. Looking at him straight through the tinted visor, he noticed that Red was wincing in pain. Of course, he knew why.

"Does the wound on your ankle throb?" Dereputa asked mockingly. With his tremendous strength, he pushed the little pony back before slicing into him with his other claw.

With an explosive spark, Gosei Red was belted backwards and landed with a powerful thud. Sparks of electricity flew from the cut on his right hoof. He winced at the stinging pain, forcing himself to stand again.

"I can't lose!" He said, struggling over his new wound. Red was limping now, still wanting to fight. He inched closer with a slow and painful gait. Dereputa moved his left claw, about to attack again.

Then came sounds. Gunfire. Hot scorching lasers of four different colours fired over the fallen Red, and all four of them hit the steel clad body of the alien, making sparks fly from him.

Of course, Gosei Red knew this would happen sooner or later. He stopped in his tracks, looking over his shoulder and saw his comrades recovering from their fall. Then he turned back to look at Dereputa.

"Heh! Go train some more!" Dereputa motioned his claw softly in mid air, as if he was flinging away a piece of trash. Then he and Hidou disappeared in a blur.

"Wait!" Gosei Red hollered, tottering forward slightly. "Don't run!" He felt his energy draining. Not a moment too soon, his body glowed red and his suit dispersed into feathers made of light. Now, as Alata, the tired pony finally collapsed. His world darkened as his consciousness slipped away, only hearing sounds melting around him until those too began to grow quiet and fade away.

* * *

><p>Alata was in his room, lying down in bed on his back, covered with his soft red blanket. He finally woke up a few hours after that fight. Moune was next to him as he awoke, wrapping the gash on his arm. Patches of scabby brown could be seen on his cherry red coat. Twilight was there as well, levitating a used cotton swab into the trash can.<p>

"Does it hurt, Alata?" Moune asked, finally finish wrapping the gash.

"It's fine!" Alata said happily. Yet when he swayed his hoof around, he quickly pulled it back in pain.

"Alata, don't overdo it." Twilight suggested. She stared straight at the gash. She felt her stomach turning a little. She had rarely seen wounds in her life. It was the privilege of a student to only see photographs of such things. But ever since her new friends had begun to defend Ponyville, there had been a lot of wounded ponies.

She sat there as Alata chatted with his sister about nothing like an airhead. She made polite conversation even after he closed his eyes, 'just for a moment'. She remained there even after he stopped pretending and fell asleep.

At that time, the two aliens had safely retreated into a small cave carved into the side of the hill in the Everfree Forest. "What are we still doing here, sir?" Hidou asked. His misshapen fingers ran through the wound on his leg, spreading bio foam all over it. Within seconds, the wound closed with a hiss.

"Based off of Lord Drake's research, there was something in this cave," He turned to face Hidou and added, "We don't know what it was, but from the scale, it was something powerful. And something that powerful shall belong to the Warstars."

Hidou nodded, understanding every word. "And what do I do about those pony punks?"

"Make sure they don't get in the way," Dereputa said, his teeth bared in the dark as he grinned. "But leave the red one to me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day, early in the morning…<strong>_

"ART THOU READY?"

Princess Luna stood regally on the far side of the field. The Guardias easily heard her royal Canterlot voice from where they were standing. Eeyup, it was that loud. Despite getting used to modern language, she occasionally still talked like this when necessary. Like now.

Eri looked to her sides. Her cousins were already wearing their blindfolds and their Tensouders were hovering by their sides through their suit's magic.

"We're ready!" She said with a nod. Unlike the others, she was able to use some magic as GoseiPink thanks to Twilight's training. She was only a little better at using her blaster than the others and she could only move small things. But she was still proud. She concentrated and her own blindfold fastened itself over her eyes with a pink glow.

"Alright, here we go…" Luna said, now with her usual voice.

Her eyes went completely white with light.

Her horn glowed a beautiful blue and four tornadoes appeared, similar to the Skick Twistornado power. But these were blue rather than red. And from the size and the wind pressure, they were obviously more powerful. This was the clear difference between the Guardias and the Celestials. The tornadoes started moving, sailing towards the Guardias.

"REMEMBER, PAY ATTENTION TO THE WIND'S MOVEMENT WITH YOUR EARS!"

The Guardias nodded, their ears a little hurt from Luna's voice. Narrowly, they rolled away from the tornadoes' path. Eri, being the trigger-happy pony she is, fired the first shot when she turned. One of the tornadoes was hit and dispersed.

Far away, it was a bright and sunny day. Cheerilee had planned earlier to take the foals in her class away for a field trip, to begin their unit about the plants and flowers. But before that, Cheerilee brought them to meet a special guest.

"Fluttershy, oh Fluttershy!" Cheerilee called out upon reaching said pegasus' hut of a home. There was an "eep!" followed by the sound of animals hiding. While the foals' eyes wandered around, Cheerilee called out Fluttershy again.

"Fluttershy? It's me, Cheerilee."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Cheerilee. I forgot about the trip…" Fluttershy meekly apologized.

The older mare just chuckled. "So, are you able to come?"

Fluttershy nodded.

"Well, let's go then."

So that settled it. Cheerilee led Fluttershy out to where the children were waiting. Angel was looking straight at them with his bunny glare, as if they were hiding something. And the class looked back with their giant, curious eyes. It was rather mesmerizing.

"Class, I would like you to meet Fluttershy. She will be helping us with the trip!" Cheerilee said.

"Uh, hi…" She shyly greeted.

"Hi, Fluttershy!" the Cutie Mark Crusaders responded loudly. The others responded at their own pace. Fluttershy smiled awkwardly, remembering how loud little kids were.

"Well, let's get going then." Cheerilee said. After Fluttershy made a few last requests to Angel, all of them made their move together.

Multiple trots echoed as the ponies gait strolled into the forest at a steady gait. The forest was much safer in the morning than its nocturnal side. As they walked, there were more sounds. The sound of complaints. And of course, every pony knew where those came from. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, still the spoilt brats of the class.

"Agh! Why we have to take a field trip to the Everfree Forest in the first place?" Diamond Tiara whined, wiggling her dirty hoof.

"I know. Stupid field trip!" Silver Spoon pouted.

Then there came another sound. Not from the surroundings. It was a thump, and a moan. And it came from up ahead. While the foals were naturally curious, Cheerilee thought of ignoring it and continuing the trip elsewhere in the forest. But Fluttershy was worried. It could be a little woodland creature in pain. Before long, Fluttershy had dragged the whole group towards the direction of the noise. It became louder the deeper they went. They came down to a beautiful clearing. There was nothing much here except for a pond and a large tree. Then they heard the thumping again. Not far off, they spotted a pony and a baby dragon.

If Alata had more common sense, he wouldn't be doing this right now. But he was very determined. Lowering his body with his back turned, Alata jumped. Being a Skick, his jump was higher than any normal pony's. But his hooves suddenly got caught by one of the branches of the tree, and he fell flat to the ground.

Spike was there with him, watching to make sure he didn't go too far.

"But why do you even need to practice? You should be in bed! So should I!"

Alata smiled. With his body posture set in motion, he jumped again, and again his landing was anything but perfect.

"Umm…excuse me. Alata?" Fluttershy said as she approached the two. Everypony stood right behind her, looking at the stranger's antics. Alata noticed right before he landed on his back.

"Oww…."

"Is he from the circus?" Snails said. He was promptly ignored.

"Oh, my!" Fluttershy rushed towards him. "Are you ok?"

Alata rubbed his head with his hoof. "F-Fluttershy?" He got to his hooves and was dusting himself off. "What are you doing here?"

Those words went into her right ear and came out of the left. She was busy looking at him. Her gaze traveled from the bandaged gash on his forehoof to the one on his ankle.

"A-Alata, shouldn't you be in bed? You're hurt!"

"Who's hurt?" Cheerilee said worryingly, walking up to where Fluttershy was with the red pony.

Of course she remembered him. They met yesterday in the afternoon. His sister, Spike and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were at the oak tree having lunch. That's when she spotted his amazing jumping skills. She had never seen a pony backflip up that high before! And now he was here. Her curiosity was peaked.

"Oh my, you really are hurt! What were you doing?"

Alata smiled as he got up on his hooves and dusted himself off. "Training" was his simple reply.

The whole class walked closely next to their teacher. All of them looked at the red pony.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders walked forward next to Cheerilee. They recognized the nice pony and greeted him with flying tackles.

After the 3 were finally pried from his side, Alata decided to join the class trip. He needed the rest anyway. His wounds could open up again if he continued. The rest of the morning was spent finding interesting plants. And after that, they had to write reports about the trip, much to everypony's dismay. Especially Alata.

**Later...**

When Alata arrived home, he noticed that his cousins were not there. Gone. Empty. The ponies had left the building. Odd, considering that the sun had already set. A square piece of paper, lying conveniently on the dinner table, caught his attention.

"Dear Alata," He read. "Gone to the Princesses' castle to train ourselves to beat that Warstar. Make sure you rest up, don't strain yourself.

PS: I left some food for you in the kitchen. Love, Eri."

Alata pouted. While he knew the Warstar was still out there, and Dereputa with him, he didn't want to strain himself further for the time being. The wounds still hurt him every time he took a step. That jumping training earlier really didn't help. After all the things he had done today, it was time for him to eat and go to bed.

* * *

><p>It was a cold night outside. Leaves churned in the wind that blew as soft as whispers. Hoofsteps in the town square-the sound of a pony walking on the cobblestone road. The plastic bag in his mouth gleams under the moonlight, revealing the dark shapes of the items inside.<p>

At that moment, a sound erupted with the clanking of metal, somewhere in the shadows. The pony stopped in his tracks, but soon shrugged it off and continued. But as he continued, more sounds were heard. Like hoofsteps similar to his. He continued to walk, faster and faster. He couldn't help looking over his shoulder. But nopony was there.

Before long, something appeared in front of him. A large silhouetted figure, gazing at him with cold blue eyes-guess who?

"Hehe!"

The colt scream bloody murder, dropping his groceries. A bitten bread roll out onto the roadbed. Hidou's bug eyes glow menacingly, shining like an ice cold diamond. While it was dark and the clouds blocked off some of the moonlight, the colt could still see what was standing in front of him. And he knew, this is not a pony or a dragon or anything he had seen in his life.

"Another one." His raspy voice gave goosebumps to the pony-

And in that instant, the pony made a run for it.

"Oh no you don't!"

What came next was unexpected. Instead of chasing the poor soul, Hidou done something else. Slowly, his body opened. Literally. It opened up like those swinging door, coupled with a sticky sound like somepony stepped on a gum by accident. Transparent liquids ran down these 'doors' like glue.

And what was inside can make you loose your appetite. Dozens…no, hundreds of alien like insects hanging upside down like bats. They were no less large than a cockroach, but they are sure 20% more creepy looking.

The pony was already far, but not that far.

"After him!" Hidou commanded. One of the bugs flew out, and gave chase. And it was fast, though not as fast as the Warstar. For a second, it was quiet, nothing but the humming of the mutant bug's wings. Then there was a scream. Music to his ears.

So the Warstar commanded more of his minions to their dirty work. All of them flew out of his body, and the town was then swarmed with those creepy buggers.

* * *

><p>Alata was still awake, staring out of the window, thinking. He could feel the night air blowing over his face. He'd been thinking lately, about this whole thing. Being a Goseiger, fighting monsters, and saving lives. All that sounded like something out of a comic book, but hey, it was life.<p>

Sighing, Alata got up from his bed. The aching had finally died down now thanks to medicine and rest. The stairs creaked as he trotted downstairs. A name flashed into his mind-Dereputa. That alien was one powerful foe. And he thought about the words Dereputa said to him earlier yesterday.

"Train some more!"

Was that real advice? Or just an attempt to stop him from resting? As the clock of the main hall ticked down the remaining seconds of the night, he stopped thinking about that stuff. He just thought of taking a walk for some air and hopefully getting some sleep afterwards.

The shops were closed and the streets were empty. A much different sight than it was in the morning. He looked around, eyes wandering.

Then he came across the park. Everything was already the way it was. Now _that_ was fast. Alata walked in. Up ahead, he saw the old oak tree. The old tree choked off the moonlight, casting a large shadow.

He trotted toward it and looked up at the tree in thought.

"Go train some more!"

Those words still lingered in his head. That's it. Instead of wasting time, he decided to do just that. Spotting the branch, he turned his back to it. He took a breath.

He jumped again.

For the sixth…the seventh….the eighth…

Unbeknownst to him, somepony had entered the park. It was Cheerilee. She was trotting happily, humming to herself. Halfway across the park, she stopped. She heard a thump. It was coming from the hill, at the oak tree. There was a feeling of deja-vu running through her at the moment.

"E-Excuse me?" She asked, her eyes searching the darkness.

The thumping stopped.

"Ms. Cheerilee?" Alata replied as he revealed himself from the shadows.

The mare looked straight at him, then towards the tree and then back to him.

"Are you practicing again?"

Alata nodded with a sheepish smile.

"You'll hurt yourself!" She said this the way she would to a young foal, somepony who wouldn't really understand speech. Something about Alata made her feel as if he was just a bigger student.

Alata tried to protest. "But I have to!", he said. But he had no way to justify it. He didn't want to lie unless he had to. And the truth was that he was training because an evil alien that wanted to hurt him said to do it. Yeah, he understood how little sense that made. So he tried to walk away. And the curious Cheerilee followed.

And that's the way the midnight walk went for Alata Skybolt, all the way from the front door of his house to the dirt path that led to Sweet Apple Acres. Tall, luscious apple trees covered the land as far as any eyes could see. In contrast with the greenness was the large red barn on the opposite side, with a smaller old fashioned house next to it.

"I see. But doesn't that hurt?" Cheerilee asked.

Alata shook his head. "Not so much. The aching has gone down a lot."

As they continued, Alata noticed. Cheerilee had been looking at him a lot. Dead straight, the way Dereputa had. This made Alata stop, which in turn made her stop too.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Alata asked.

"Nothing….It's just that…I still can't believe you're a colt!" Cheerilee said, chuckling.

The red pony could only roll his eyes. "Trust me, there's a lot of colts in my clan that look-

And then three screams broke out, growing louder and louder. Alata and Cheerilee whirled, just in time to see a dust cloud rolling out of the bushes, and came to a stop right in front of them. The dust settled down, revealing itself to be the Cutie Mark Crusaders, all tangled up. With a moan, the three quickly untangled from each other's legs. Applebloom was the first one up; her bow tilted off slightly and was stained with dirt. The other two did the same and dusting themselves off.

Upon spotting the two adult ponies, the three quickly rushed to them. For once, they seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Are you OK, girls? What happened?" Cheerilee asked.

"We were having a sleepover at our clubhouse when all of a sudden some bugs flew into our window!" This would have sounded like a girly fear if it came from anypony other than Scootaloo.

"Bugs?" Alata repeated.

"Evil bugs!" Scootaloo added.

"Yeah! With glowing blue eyes and purple skins and sharp mouths!" Sweetie Bell continued, flailing her fore hooves in every direction, rearing up until she fell onto her back.

"Evil bugs…? Purple skin….? Blue eyes?" Cheerilee recalled, trying to absorb this new information. While it sounded unbelievable for her, Alata vaguely remembered seeing things like those. In their fights, right before a Warstar grew and they had to fight it again.

"_It must be Dereputa's work_…"

Soon afterwards, a cacophony of sound filled the air. Loud buzzing, like the sound of a nightmare given form. They slowly looked up. There, in the sky was a dark cloud…a swarm of mutant insects!

"RUN!" Alata shouted. Everypony ran for their lives. Alata couldn't help but look back over his shoulder. Those bugs were pretty fast.

Alata, Cheerilee and the CMC trotted over the small bridge. There was a streetlight on the corner ahead. They made a couple of turns, working their way west. Then a couple more turns, passing Sugarcube Corner and heading north, into the town square. That was where they saw the townsfolk. Walking without spirit, almost shambling in their simultaneous exodus. They barely seemed like the spirited townsfolk unless you looked for their cutie marks. Some of Twilight's friends were there, along with the more prominent townsponies.

Alata stuck to the shadows with the others, away from the mass of ponies. The entire group watched the townsfolk walking through the night. The bugs weren't Bibi Bugs at all, Alata noted. They were different, like dragonflies. Each walking pony had one of these bugs hugging part of their body. And they didn't seem to notice, or speak, or do anything at all. A single mare sneezed and tripped over her own hooves, causing a pony pileup. Cheerilee didn't need to look for a cutie mark to know who that was. She supposed that the bugs didn't work well on air-heads.

Backlit by the street lights, the ponyfolk's shadows stretched over the roadbed, creeping pass them. Once they were gone, Alata and company breathed in relief and walked out from the shadows.

A din came to their ears. They quickly turned around, and saw another mutant dragonfly hovering before them.

It was already late to make a run for it. The thing was only a foot away from them. Without warning, the bug swooped down. The ponies quickly ducked down, making it miss. Alata looked between Cheerilee, the fillies and the bug…..thinking. Even if they made a run for it, one of the fillies would become its victim. The bug swooped down again, and they ducked.

He felt sweat running down his forehead. With Cheerilee's panicked state and the sound of the Crusaders starting to cry, there really was no choice.

"Tensouder!" His necklace glow brightly and bloomed. The Tensouder was now hovering in front of him, much to the awe of Cheerilee and the CMC.

"Gosei Weapon Card!" Alata said and a card flashed in front of him, which he quickly grabbed. He pulled down the slot.

"GATCHA"

He put the card in and the device responded. "SUMMON, SKICK SWORD."

His trademark red dragon tail sword appeared in front of him. He grabbed the handle in his mouth. Cheerilee and the others looked at him and his sword in wonder.

While the bug went in for a third swoop, Alata shifted his stance, already setting his hooves, ready to swing the metal blade.

Closer…..and closer…

-and the Skick Sword nailed the poor bugger hard, slicing it half like a fruit. Green blood stained the sword. The sliced insect fell to the roadway, becoming a small puddle of blood and mush.

There was a pause, before Alata turned to the group, just to make sure they were safe. They were looking at him, dead straight. This made him swallow hard. He got a lot of explaining to do. Not just to them, but to his cousins and the princesses!

Oh boy…

Then there came another light. A brilliant red light bloomed on the roadbed behind them. The light then dispersed with a magical pop, revealing Twilight Sparkle and Spike.

"Twilight?" Cheerilee said.

"Cheerilee?" Twilight responded. "You're OK!" She then noticed that Alata was there too. Her jaw went slack when she saw the sword in Alata's mouth. The sword meant only for his Goseiger form.

So she zipped towards him, dragging him to the sidewalk. The sword slipped from his mouth in the process and clattered on the roadway, where it disappeared in a flash of red.

Twilight stared at Alata, taking a second to sound out the words in her head. "Alata! You didn't…..reveal yourself, did you?" She stammered questioningly.

Alata sighed. "I didn't transform. But…." He shot a glance at Cheerilee and the CMC. "They saw my Tensounder. I had no choice. If I didn't do anything, the fillies would have been attacked!"

* * *

><p>Of course, with the whole town now effectively zombies due to the bugs, the Goseigers would need all the help they could get. In this case, Twilight's powerful magic. Cheerilee and the CMC were with them, flanked by the Landicks once they were winked to their location with flashes of golden light. This was the safest position for the four civilian ponies. Who knew what could happen if they were just left in the recently abandoned town? Those mutant bugs might still be there.<p>

So they left Ponyville. The other Goseigers were already at the town exit, watching the last few ponies leave. Wordlessly, the party of ponies followed the last few straggling townspeople. They didn't bother hiding: if Hidou wanted to fight them, he would. Better to let him do it early.

True to form, it took only minutes before a blast of wind rocketed from the distance, on course to hit the group. Hyde already had a card in his Tensounder, which he closed the second he saw it.

EXPAND SEAICK POWER

Water flowed from a geyser that hadn't existed before, blocking his path. The alien was knocked upwards by the current, landing on his feet a meter away.

"Stop it, Hidou!" Hyde demanded, stomping his hoof gently.

"Oh really?" Hidou replied. "The same trick won't work on me!"

"It'll end the same no matter what you do!" Moune said, matter of factly. She then looked towards her cousins, all tensing up to fight. "Let's go, everypony!"

"Yeah!" The others said in unison.

Their necklaces glowed brightly, and the Tensouders took their place. Rearing up, the Guardias inserted their respective cards in, and the transformation begins.

"CHANGE GOSEIGER"

Seeing this made Hidou prepare himself. His scaly, insect-like fingers dug into his palms. With that, he disappeared in a blur.

The Goseigers huddled close as the transformation ended. Once again, Gosei Red clutched his sword, and stood in silence. But this time, the others followed his actions.

"Over there!", somepony said. Without thought, Red made a 90-degree turn and trotted forward, using the momentum to boost his jump. He cocked the sword for a swing while still in mid-air.

_KLIINNGG_

The sword rang against an alien designed scythe that was all too familiar. Even in the dark, Red recognized the red, slitted eyes, which belonged to a monster that any filly might imagine to be hiding in her closet.

"Shame that I'm not Hidou!" Dereputa mocked. While he expected Gosei Red to display some disappointment, he got an expression that he didn't expect. A smirk.

"Heh! Um not dizapointed af all! I vas after you all arong!"

Despite the sword's impediment, Dereputa could make out what he was saying. He wasn't happy about it. The pony sure had guts.

Swept up in his posturing, Red forgot that Hidou was still on the move. By the time he heard the wind blowing, he remembered, much to his dismay. He looked to his left, and saw the purple blur. Beneath that sound, Red could here the Warstar mutter something.

"You're open!"

"_Oh man_!"

If he moved now, Dereputa would strike him down on the spot. And if he didn't, Hidou would do the honours! He was stuck. As Hidou rocketed towards him, gunfire erupted. Four scorching lasers blasted the poor bugger away. He hit the ground hard and tumbled down the dirt path.

"What?" was all Hidou could say.

Hidou looked up ahead. The four Goseigers stood there, glowing with their respective colors. And the same went for their weapons. Trails of vapour were escaping from the muzzles.

"Does anypony remember that we're still here? Luna's been teaching us how to 'shoot the breeze' ever since that last fight", said a cocky Gosei Black. "Red, leave Hidou to us."

Arming themselves again, the four trotted into a full gallop, dashing towards the Warstar. At the same time, Red nodded as his next attack was yet again foiled by Dereputa's claw.

So it was just him and Dereputa now. Gosei Red, getting down to business with a Warstar general in a one-on-one rumble. And with his Skick Sword, Red pushed forward, his blade against Dereputa's scythe. But it was a waste of effort.

Dereputa spun, whirling Red onto his back and slugging him into the rocky wall nearby. Sparks furiously flew from the bruised pony's suit. But that didn't slow him down.

Red quickly got up and rushed at his opponent. They clashed again, but Dereputa got the upperhand. With his immense strength, Dereputa easily threw Red to the wall and cornered him. His scythe was already set in motion. It whistled towards Red's head.

_KLIING_

As Red blocks it, feeling the vibrations shake through his teeth and into his head, he sees Dereputa still pushing against his blade, prying his mouth open with the raw leverage.

"Ahh!"

"Disappear! The Warstar Army will rule this planet!"

In that heated moment, Red glared at him from behind his visor. He swallowed those words….and his thoughts stopped. Why did the Warstars want them to die so much? What drove them to conquer everything in their sights? The Goseigers fought to protect Equestria. So why did the Warstars fight?

"I don't understand you guys at all!"

Red activated his magic energy and shot the Warstar several times with his Gosei Blaster. Exploding sparks sizzled with electricity as the lasers blasted his armour. And Dereputa stumbled back a few steps, grunting as he felt the blunt force trauma the lasers caused.

"Using your powers…..to cause suffering…to make everypony suffer…..How can you enjoy that?"

Red was now on his hooves. He picked up his blade again, his bite even firmer this time.

Both sides clashed again. Their metal blades sparked upon impact.

"There's no point in asking!" He turned and approached Red, his right claw already swinging. His eyes glowed as red as rising lava.

"Those who live on this planet…" Dereputa yelled with a slash.

"…in the vastness of space..." Another slash.

Gosei Red attacked again. But Dereputa swiftly smashed his blade away and made Red stumble just as the Warstar grabbed his unguarded neck.

"...have a pointless existence!" Dereputa finished.

"What?" was Alata's choked response.

Dereputa pushed the little pony back by his neck and began whipping him with his scythes.

"They're barely above…"

KLING

His side armor cracked slightly.

….being garbage!"

KLING

Another slash wracks Red's body. As if that wasn't enough, Dereputa crossed both his scythes and hammered Red's chest with the flat sides.

Sparks flash and his scream cuts through the darkness. He felt gravity pulling him across the room. Everything blurred around him.

On the other side of the cave, Cheerilee and the CMC huddled in the corner, watching Twilight killing the mutant bugs with her magic, freeing the zombie ponies from their influence. The four were scattered as Red crashed through the wall behind them.

His body spasms again, as if he were a hoofball and somepony threw him against a rock. His muscles felt like they were on fire. Again. Last week had been like this for Hyde. He decided, in a moment of clarity, that this had to be his bad week.

"Alata!" The group of four ponies cried out.

Red blinked, trying to clear up his vision. Moans escaped from his mouth, verbalizing the aching of his body.

"Are you alright? Alata!"

It was Cheerilee's voice. He recognised it.

When his vision cleared, he saw her. Apart from a little bit of dirt on her coat, she was alright. And the fillies were with her. All of them looked at him with concern.

"_Dereputa_!" he suddenly remembered. Where was he?

Quickly, he got up on his hooves and look to the hole he smashed through. And there Dereputa was, stepping through the hole. His intimidating slit eyes pierced through the darkness like a visor. Red gestured for the four ponies to leave, eyes still focusing on the alien. He felt like his hoof was going to fall off when he waved it.

"But Alata, you're hurt!" Cheerilee protested. The CMC nodded in agreement.

"I said…leave now…" Red repeated. This time, his tone was more assertive.

Not wanting to argue, Cheerilee led the kids away to safety. And at the same time, Dereputa approached.

Things started to swim as he tries to remember what the alien said earlier. He recalled Dereputa saying everything on this planet was useless. Eeyup. Now he remembered.

"You called us pointless…you called us garbage, right? That's just not true!"

From behind a rock where Cheerilee and the CMC took cover, they saw him moving forward towards the alien, and they listened to the whole conversation. And they noticed, he was limping a lot, but it wasn't just his leg that was hurt. They knew. The way he was breathing now and how badly he looked-he had taken some serious damage in the past.

Gosei Red looked like he could stumble any moment. And he did, but he managed to recover quickly.

"No matter how small something is…there is nothing pointless in this universe!"

Dereputa brushed off the meaningless words and answered simply; "I will finish you."

He grinded his scythes together and sped towards Gosei Red. The sight of Dereputa speeding towards him was a surprise, but not as much as before. So he stood there. Not moving an inch.

While the CMC looked in confusion, Cheerilee knew what he was about to do, much to her dismay.

"Alata, don't! You can't jump with that wounded leg!"

Yet he wasn't listening. "I can do this!"

The red-suited pony looked up, and flung his sword upward. Just as Dereputa was close enough to slice him, he jumped. Behind the mask, he couldn't help but smile. It was that feeling again; the air brushing against his body from every direction. And he was spinning and spinning….till he stopped. He landed on all fours, on a piece of rock that had come from the wall.

"I did it…" Red said. The feeling of triumph grew inside him. Despite the stinging pain equally creeping up, he managed to endure it. That was what the training was for. Endurance.

The 'spectators' behind the rock cheered. It was all they could do. "Woohoo!" "That's one hay of a jump!" "Wicked!"

"Huh?" Dereputa turned and looked up, mouth opened. Neither did him any good. The red pony jumped down, armed with the sword he grabbed in mid-air.

Dereputa raised his left hand. Red's sword swung down. The blade crashes against the alien's wrist. Red sparks flew from the friction. The slash forced the alien to move back or risk losing his hand.

"I did it just now…..I endured it."

"You bastard!"

Anything coming from fearsome foe was a threat. But those words didn't affect the pony. His muzzle tightened around the handle of the sword, and a gust of magic energy swirled around the blade, enveloping it in a red light. In that moment, the scorching glare from a pair of violet eyes burned behind his black visor.

As he was swinging the sword, wings sprouted from his back again. But they disappeared so quickly that they could have been a trick of the light.

The blade ripped through alien armor and foreign flesh, and Dereputa staggered as a second slash went through him. Sparks flew furiously from his armor. He silently stood once they stopped, looking at the ground as if he were ready to collapse. But he quickly broke the mood with laughter.

"Very interesting!" He glared at Gosei Red. He liked this. He was honestly beaten here. He hated it, and yet he loved it. The monster rarely ever found such an opponent in both strength and ideals.

"We will meet again", he said, and off he went. Speeding away into a blur, disappearing from sight. Fast, but not fast enough to hide his pain.

With that, the fire inside Gosei Red was fed. Dereputa wouldn't attack again tomorrow. Now, he felt relief….and tiredness.

**Outside…**

The other four Goseigers fell to the ground hard. The Warstar was moving around, or rather speeding. An invisible silhouette tailed with dust, taunting the super powered ponies simultaneously.

"Did you actually think a little training would work on me?"

All four of them huddled and armed themselves, waiting, listening. And there it was. The wind blowing, right behind them. The Goseigers were on to him now. The sounds of gunfire erupted. Four colorful hot scorching lasers….the sound of magical energy discharged. The lasers cored Hidou's abdomen in mid-run, blasting into his chest cavity. Hidou was thrown against a tree, hard.

"How did you know?"

Across the field, Gosei Pink and Yellow cheered over the small victory, while Blue and Black watched with satisfaction. But they were not done yet. "Let's finish him off!" Yellow said.

"Alright!" Blue responded. He already had his Shark Headder ready, but he wanted to try something. Telepathically, he summoned a card and his Tensouder. "Seaick Brothers Card!" He announced.

Opening his Tensouder, he inserted the card and said "Tensou!", and the device responded with its usual whine and mechanical voice.

"SUMMON, SEAICK BROTHERS."

Lead by the hammerhead shark, the Seaick Brothers flew out of the small portal they had formed. They were proportional to the Gosei Blasters, rather than the giant forms they had taken in their first appearance. Yellow got the hammerhead, Black got the saw shark and Pink got the manta ray.

"Wow! Can I really use this? Aren't these three your Seaick-only Headders?" Pink asked enthusiastically.

Blue tried to hide his excitement with detatched coolness. "According to the book, we can mix and match _any_ Headders with our Blasters. Only the cards are exclusive."

All of them nodded understandingly. This was getting cooler by the minute!

"Manta Headder, set!" Pink said.

"Saw Shark Headder, set!" Black said.

"Hammer Head Headder, set!" Yellow said.

"Shark Headder, set!" Blue said.

The Goseigers' magic energy amplified as they pointed their guns, just in time to see Hidou get up from his fall. But the alien couldn't run now. All he could say was,

"Damn you!"

But those words went unheeded. The surging magic of the Seaick clan could be felt rushing throughout the Goseigers' bodies. The Headders let out animalistic growls as they glowed in serene blue, with the aquatic beasts opening their mouths as if they were going to devour everything in sight.

"Seaick Bullet!"

Blue lights escaped the barrel. Unlike before, instead of lasers, the Headders were launched. They combined to form a swirling water missile. It squarely struck Hidou's body. He screamed in agony as he fell to the ground and exploded into a cloud of flames.

And then, something else happened. The mutant bugs….they all fell to the ground. And they slowly dying….dissolving into a pile of green mush. All of the zombified ponies got up, utterly confused by where they were. Three ponies looked at the bug goop in disgust, two mares wiped each other off and one grey mare sneezed violently.

**Warstar's Operation Ship...**

Bladerun walked over to the ship's beehive-themed window, overlooking the planet. Dereputa's minion was dead. But it was an interesting one. Perhaps it could win against a slower opponent.

"Dereputa, you owe me once more." He then stomped his hoof softly on the floor. "Go! Bibi Bugs!"

Right on cue, the Bibi Bugs flew out of the window, letting out their low din along the way. The little creatures descended from the ship and latched themselves onto the fallen alien soldier. Feeling the energy, Hidou got up on his feet. An alien blue hexagram appeared before him as he glowed with the same color, growing to a gigantic size. He let out a roar of pain as the process completed.

Gosei Red staggered a bit, for the bruises on his body felt hot and his muscles were tense. He tottered, scraping towards the entrance where the others were waiting. His clopping echoed throughout the cave.

"Everyone…" Red said weakly. "It's done…..Thank goodness….

With what he went through today, Red wanted nothing more then a good rest. After all, he hadn't slept for the whole night. All of them approached him, checking his condition. Cheerilee and the CMC stared at them, still with disbelief.

Their gazes then travelled up to the towering figure in front of them, who was looking back with killing intent. Time to kick it up a notch.

"Gosei Machine Card!" In unison, they summoned their desired cards, and inserted them in their Tensouders. "Tensou!"

And there they were. Five mechanical animals appeared, with Gosei Dragon roaring, announcing their arrival. And the rangers then jumped into their respective machines.

They inserted the Gosei Great cards in their morphing device, which now attached to their control console.

"Tensou!"

And the machines began their combination and transformation.

"COMBINE, GOSEI GREAT."

In a matter of seconds, the transformation was completed, and Gosei Great entered the battlefield, with Hidou standing on the other side.

In the war machine's cockpit, a soft moan escaped Red's lips, though nopony noticed.

"My speed has also grown!" Hidou said boastfully. "Here I go!"

Pedal to the medal, Hidou made his move, moving across the mountainous area like lightning, much to the Goseigers' dismay.

As he ran, Hidou attacked Gosei Great-slashing and punching every now and then. He struck in one direction, and then another. Sparks flew and explosions cut through the night as the war machine continued taking hits….again…and again. Every hit shook their cockpits, making it harder for them to concentrate. The Bibi Bugs had scaled up Hidou's speed with his body perfectly. He was breaking the sound barrier with his slashes almost effortlessly. Everything felt the way it usually did for him, but his opponent was slow even by ordinary giant monster standards. The ancient machine was to him what Granny Smith was to Rainbow Dash.

Hidou's foot jammed into the ground, and he skidded to a stop. He turned to face his opponents. "How's that? It's not going to be like before." With a cocky tilt of the head, he sped back up.

Despite the pain running through his body, Red ignored the impulse. He could never stop now. That's not what he was. He never gave up that easily.

"Alright, we'll catch up with him by flying!"

And that's when it hit him.

The pain. He was overwhelmed. Despite his protest to go on, his body would not let him, and he slumped on to the control console. The aura of magic faded away from him as his suit lit up with red light, before it dispersed. He was back to his regular pony self in the cockpit.

"Alata!" Pink shouted.

Everypony looked at their cousin worryingly. Pink quickly went to him to help him up, while the others stayed on their position, attempting to keep the war machine in control.

"Alata!" Yellow shouted. She was about to help but caught herself when they were hit again.

With her head, Pink propped her brother up. She kept calling his name with worry. "Alata! Alata!"

"Sorry…"

Spoken in his current state, Alata's words sounded more like a whisper.

"At a time like this…"

Alata tried to stand up, but his legs gave up. He was flat on the floor. Alata couldn't do much more than just lie there now. His eyes opened, closed, opened. The tiredness gave him a headache as well, pounding like a drum.

"Alata, rest!" Yellow interjected suddenly.

"Eh?" was Alata's simple reply.

"That's okay." She added. "If we can't fly…then we'll just run."

She turned to her brother with a knowing look. "Bro!"

Black nodded at her direction. "Okay. Let us show you the power of the Landick clan!"

The Landick ponies reactivated their magic and pressed the brakes. Just as the Snake and Tiger Headders let out their animalistic growl, the war machine started running.

Not fast, but not slow either.

Yellow and purple lights bloomed as the Landicks pushed on further, making Gosei Great run faster.

Thump…thump….THUMP

"_It's no use!_" Hidou thought. He turned his head to look, just to make sure. But there it was. Gosei Great. And it was coming closer.

"W-What?" Hidou swallowed hard. He never thought that thing could catch up to him!

He started running away from Ponyville, turning every now and then to make sure they didn't get him. He still thought he could outrun them.

"Bro!" Yellow signalled.

"Yeah." Black nodded, eyes flashing purple behind his visor. "Snake Headder!"

The Snake Headder detached itself from Gosei Great and flew towards Hidou. The Warstar didn't bother to look back. Instead he continued running, hoping the ponies would realize that he can't be beaten by a machine.

Or so he thought.

With a yelp, he slowed down and came to a stop. Something was biting his left ankle. It was the Snake Headder, and its teeth sanked through his exoskeleton. Gripping him like a laundry pin.

But it wasn't enough to stop him.

"Stubborn bastards!" The Warstar hauled away the Headder from his leg and-

In the distance, another shot rang. It was the Tiger Headder, flying towards the alien, jaws wide open. Hidou looked, just in time to see the tiger head clenching his neck. He wanted to say something, but no words came out. The Headder was clenching him tightly. Chocking, he dropped the Snake Headder and focused to remove the Tiger Headder, to no avail.

And another pain then crept up to him, from his other leg. The snake still had some bite left in it. He tried to hold his ground but the muscles meant for that job didn't work properly anymore. The pain came hard and fast. Hidou stumbled back a few steps….and another jolt of pain came, fast and hard.

And there it was. Gosei Great, right in front of him, much to his bewilderment. Its right arm shot forward. At the same time, the Landicks Headders released him and reattached themselves to the war machine.

Hidou quickly got up. Before he could act further, magical lights bound his limbs.

"What the?"

"VICTORY CHARGE."

Gosei Great drew its Dragon Sword, covered in flames. The war machine flew towards Hidou, channeling its enormous momentum into a single slash. The alien screamed, pain surging through his body with sparks and the lingering effects of the Bibi Bugs. To his credit, his explosion was very fast.

Back in their cockpits, the four remaining Goseigers cheered over their victory. Yellow got up and high hoof Black. Blue relaxed and smiled behind his mask.

"We did it!" Pink said to Alata, who responded with a pained smile.

And then he looked away and turned to the screen. His eyes trained on that scenery. He looked at what they had done. He felt proud…but at the same time, worried. He was not thinking something bad. He was not thinking his cousins were going to upstage him.

"_I also…..need to become stronger…._" He continued to look, longer this time. "_If Dereputa ever got serious…then I'd be no use as I am right now._"

* * *

><p>Back at the Guardia's home, Twilight, Cheerilee and the CMC sat close by together in the living room, with the princesses in front of them. Their hosts were with them too. Sort of.<p>

The Landicks were already sleeping on the couch, with Spike using Agri's belly as a pillow. Hyde was sleeping in the corner, his head on a blue book. Eri was next to Twilight. Her eyelids went up, went down. And her mouth lets out a yawn every now and then.

Celestia and Luna were explaning everything about the Goseigers, but that information was more of a recap for Twilight and Eri. Still, Twilight listened intently, just in case there was a quiz.

"And that is how they became the current Goseigers." Celestia finished.

"Woah!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders were in awe.

"That is so cool!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

"But that sounds scary…" Sweetie Bell commented. "All those monsters!"

"I agree with both of y'all." Applebloom said.

Cheerilee didn't share the same enthusiasm as the three fillies. She was sitting there slack-jawed, trying to digest this new information.

"But-but this is just insane! I understand it all, but why can't we get soldiers from this Guardia place? Why does it have to be these five? They're not even as old as I am. Two of them have had to be hospitalized for grievous injury already! Can't you just make these monsters go away like you always do?"

Celestia raised a hoof to silence her. "I understand, and I agree. If I could, I would end this chapter in Equestria's history right now. Nopony should have to fight, especially not with such violence. But the royal powers were never meant for destruction. I could not defeat this 'Dereputa' any more than my sister and I could slay Discord for good. And even greater horrors lurk on the horizon. Please, trust me when I say that my little ponies are more capable than you give them credit for."

Cheerilee didn't want to upset her Majesty, but she had to press her just a bit further. "I know when a pony's avoiding a question. My students do it all the time. Princess, I have to know. Why don't you have soldiers become the Goseigers? Soldiers from Guardia, if your personal guard can't do it. Why?"

The princess seemed surprised that her subject had pressed the subject. She turned to hide the smile of pride beaming across her face. "I think Luna can answer this one."

Princess Luna looked at her sister, understanding what she meant. "Soldiers are only good for wars. When Equestria is finally at peace again, the Goseigers will be the greatest force of destruction on the planet. That kind of power is dangerous. We did not want mindless soldiers. We wanted ponies with goals, for when the war is over."

Alata's actions of the previous day raced through Cheerilee's head. She turned back to Celestia, understanding what had confused her about him besides his gender. "Actually Princess, I learned something today," Cheerilee said, clearing her throat.

"Today I learned that if one is determined enough, and they work hard enough, they can reach their goal, no matter how high it is!"

Speaking of the pony…

Soft sounds hang in the older colt's room. Just a snore and the breeze of the night air; the wind that that rustles over a certain pony's red blanket. So there Alata slept soundly, his body wrapped smoothly under the blanket.

Outside, autumn leaves churned in the night as the same breeze blew them out of the town. And by the time they stopped, they were a stone's throw away from the cave. Nothing much to see here. There were hoofprints though, all heading away. And a single set, slightly misshapen, going in.

From deep inside came a loud banging. There was something in there, or rather somepony.

A pair of blue eyes were trained on the cave wall.

Metal plating of alien design gleamed under the small amount of moonlight through the gap above, moving in and out of the shadows as the hoof continued banging the rocky wall.

"I knew we can't rely on Dereputa for this job. Those ponies barely even entered. If you want something done right..." Said the all too familiar Bladerun. He continued for a while, till he struck something hard.

"Ahh, there you are..." A small, strange item.

Eeyup. The item was a fine piece of work all right. The design looked like one from ancient tomes of Equestrian history. It was a wing, made of metal. Swirling lines that portrayed the illustration of feathers were carved on it. And it looked very ancient.

Bladerun stared at the item in his hoof. His lips curled into his usual smug smile.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Like it? Enjoy it? Write them in the feedback. Nothing much to say for now. :D<strong>

**R&R!**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's note**

Yes, I know I haven't update for a long time now, but rest assure, the fanfic is NOT dead. I'm just struggling on creating the chapters' plots. I'm trying to be more original than the source material.

PS: Hope you guys be patient about this. Do not review to reply to this note. I will delete this note when the chapter is done.

Regards,

Random Hooves


End file.
